Through Another's Eyes
by scribbler567
Summary: Tracing the development of Severus and Minerva's relationship through the eyes of those closest to them. Eventually Snape/McGonagall
1. Albus

"Severus, that's enough for today," Albus said as he rose from his chair. He looked carefully at the young man across from him. The new Potion's Master was hunched over in his seat, simply nodding or muttering a 'yes' in response to everything Albus had told him. They had spent the afternoon going over the things Severus would need to know to take his place as both the new potions professor and the Head of Slytherin house. Yet, the Headmaster wasn't even sure if he'd understood or frankly, cared about, anything they'd discussed. There were lines beneath Severus's eyes, and Albus had cut their meeting short, knowing he was getting nowhere. "You should get some rest. I know it's been a trying few weeks…I hope you find your rooms suitable." The entire situation was still awkward for Albus. Just months before, the man whom the entire order had grown to hate had appeared to him, begging for help in a moment of weakness. Albus knew that the man had always been troubled, it had been apparent when he was a child, and that Severus's desperation would make him a loyal ally for the Headmaster's cause.

"Don't you think if I had a more suitable option, I would be there and not here?" The man's voice was monotone except for the hint of exhaustion that clouded over his normally sturdy voice.

Albus walked around his desk and clamped a hand on Severus's shoulder. Even through the man's heavy robes, he could feel how boney he was. Severus winced when Dumbledore touched him. He imagined the man hadn't had a kind hand touch him in a long time. Albus couldn't help but frown slightly, rubbing the man's shoulder. Severus looked up at him, eyes void of any discernable emotion. "You're quite thin. We should get you something to eat."

Before Severus could reply, the door to the office slid open and both men turned to look. The Deputy Headmistress walked into the office. "Ah, Minerva! Just in time! I was telling Severus here we really must get him fed."

His friend's face fell when she saw Severus. Albus knew that she hadn't seen him since he had graduated, and in that time, Minerva had grown first disappointed, and then angry with her former student. Albus understood. They all felt that way. Minerva had been a constant source of support for him when he was a child, even when he hadn't known. When James and the other Gryffindors had tortured and bullied Snape, Minerva had never hesitated to punish them. The Headmaster and his Deputy had had many arguments over the situation. A few times, Minerva had insisted that he expel James and his friends. Albus had never felt that expulsion was necessary, and they had gone countless nights without speaking until Minerva would come around to his decision, or lack thereof. When they found out Severus had turned to Voldemort's side, Minerva had come to his office, moved to tears in disappointment. She'd always cared for Severus. Eventually, the disappointment had turned to anger as more and more news about the atrocities committed by Death Eaters had emerged. Nobody ever knew the specifics of what Severus had participated in, but the imagination was an awful thing. Severus had never told Albus of his past and Albus had never felt compelled to ask. When Albus had confided in Minerva that Severus would be returning to Hogwarts, Minerva had disagreed with his decision. She'd felt he was unfit to teach and a danger to the students. No matter how much assurance Albus had given to Minerva, she had protested his decision. He couldn't give too much away to her about Severus's loyalties. He'd insisted to Albus that nobody could know, and Albus knew it was best kept their secret. The consequence of keeping it secret was that others would be slow to develop a trust in Severus.

"Mr. Snape," she said coldly as she walked into the office. As she walked towards them, her hat perfectly straight, Minerva looked like a force to be reckoned with. Despite the stern look on her face, Albus could see the slight sadness in her green eyes. Years of being her friend had given him the rare ability to see beneath her stern exterior.

Severus nodded. "Hello, Minerva," he said quietly, but confidently. If her coldness intimidated him, his face made no indication of it.

"Professor McGonagall," she corrected, standing beside Albus.

"Now, Min, we're all colleagues here," Albus said, trying to jump in to cut the tension between the two, now, rival heads of houses.  
"Very true, Albus. And it is my name and I will tell Mr. Snape when I feel he may use it."

Severus stood and faced her, silently looking at her for a few moments before he spoke. As Albus looked at the two, he could feel the tension filling up the room. Aside from himself and Voldemort, he was watching two of the most powerful wizards of their time face to face with one another. It occurred to him, in that moment, the power held by each of them. "Why did you come? I didn't ask for a welcome party."

Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. "I asked Minerva to show you to your rooms. She is my right hand, after all. All of our new staff are welcomed by us both." Minerva snorted slightly at this but made no comment.

"I hardly think that's necessary," Severus replied, his eyes still fixed on his former professor.

"I would have to agree, Albus," she replied, facing Albus and then Severus again as she asked, "I trust you remember where Professor Slughorn lived?"

Severus nodded. He knew Minerva was displeased with Severus's return, but he had hoped she would have at least been cordial. Turning to Severus, he said, "If you would prefer to go alone, then so be it. I know it's been a trying day. Would you like me to summon a house elf to help you with your things?"

"I have no need for their assistance."

Albus nodded sadly. "I do hope to see you at the staff dinner. I always like to throw a rousing beginning of year dinner!" His half-hearted enthusiasm was ignored by both parties.

Severus stood, looking at Albus and then Minerva before saying a stern, "Good night." Albus wished him a good night, and Minerva said nothing. When the door closed behind him, Minerva moved to sit in the seat across from the Headmaster's chair.

"I haven't seen him since…"

"I know."

Minerva looked up at him, shaking her head. "I truly don't know how you plan to make this work Albus. The man isn't…he's never been fit for a teaching position even without his…past." She sighed and stood, walking to the other side of the room, facing away from him. "And besides that, how do you expect us to trust him? Ten years ago, I would have, but now…"

"He's smart, Min. You were quite fond of him as a child, if I remember correctly. Why, I remember you telling me how bright of a future he would have if he just developed more confidence."

Minerva wrapped her arms around herself. "That was a long time ago. That was before he…"

"I understand why you distrust him. But, you're my right hand. I need you to be strong for the rest of the staff. You know they look to you for how to react to things. It's not about trusting Severus, it's about trusting me."

Minerva turned and looked sharply at him. "Albus, you can't force this on us all. If it's your decision to have him here, you must live with the consequences. Nobody is going to welcome him with open arms. You're a bloody fool if you think that!"

He nodded, knowing she was right. He met here where she was, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

No matter how mad she was, their friendship would withstand it. They'd been through a lot together, and he valued her loyalty to him. In many ways, she was the voice of reason in the back of his head. She was the only wizard he had encountered that wasn't afraid to tell him how she felt when she disagreed with him. In many ways, his reputation had made him unapproachable. Nobody dared to question Albus Dumbledore. Part of him loved the power, he would never deny it. While the unquenchable search for power he had been after in his youth had faded, there would always be a part of the old man that enjoyed the strength. But, Minerva always brought him off his pedestal and grounded him. Often times, he needed it.

"I understand. I do hope that in time, you will help Severus find his place here."

"Maybe in time, Albus."

As he looked at his dear friend, he smiled slightly. He truly hoped the two could find a strength in one another. They were both strong and both stubborn. Though Severus lacked her passion, they would both be simultaneously respected as educators. With Albus's strong friendship to both, he knew that they would need another to understand what they went through. Albus knew that he himself was no easy man to be an ally for. He demanded a lot, and though he knew it was for the greater good, he knew that with the upcoming years, committing to the greater good would become more and more taxing for them both, albeit for separate reasons. He would ask a lot from them both, take a lot from them both. Even with the war winding down, Albus sensed Lord Voldemort's reign was far from over. The two would be needed more than he had ever needed them before, and the resentment they held for one another would need to at least fade. They would need each other, being the two people in the world he would trust more than anyone. Albus sighed and wrapped her into a hug. "Trust me, Min."

"I trust you, but I just can't trust him…not now…maybe in a few months, a few years, I just don't know." Minerva broke the hug, moving herself even closer to the door. "I will see you at dinner." Albus made no further move to keep her, watching the door slide shut behind her.


	2. Filius

"Classes have been in session a week now," the Headmaster said cheerfully as the rest of the staff around the table looked as if they were about to fall asleep. Filius felt his own eyes closing out of exhaustion from the first week of classes. New students, new schedules, and new curriculums were always something to adjust to. It meant a lot of time outside of class helping students get around Hogwarts, answering questions, and making lesson plans for the term. Filius couldn't understand why Albus had chosen to have the staff meetings so late in the evening. He suspected that maybe it was the only time their schedules lined up. Whatever the reason, everyone dreaded when Albus made their meetings late in the evening. "And I wanted to hear from everyone about how their week went and where you see the year going, so on and so forth."

Beside him Rolanda groaned. "This is going to take forever."

"Do you want to share that with the class, Ro?" Minerva pipped in, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth to show it was a joke.

"Minerva, I really would rather not."

Minerva chuckled slightly, winking to her friend. Albus then began to go around the table, asking everyone to share a few sentences about their week. The smartest of the bunch like Minerva and Rolanda got through their things quickly. Others like Sybil who just enjoyed hearing themselves talk rambled on and on, making the meeting drag out more than it needed to.

When they had gotten about three quarters of the way around the table, all eyes fell on Severus as Albus asked him about his week. Filius perked up at this, curious to hear from the newest, and most controversial staff member. Filius had yet to form an opinion on Severus. There was, of course, his past to consider. However, Albus had made it very clear that he believed Severus had changed and Filius was inclined to trust Albus. Severus had mostly kept to himself, though that was just his way as it was as a child. As much as Filius wanted to be fair and open towards Severus, something about knowing there was a dark mark branded under his tightly buttoned sleeve made it hard to overlook. And, the man wasn't pleasant to be around to begin with. "Well, Headmaster. I have found that students of all levels seem to be behind where they should be with their potions work-,"

A scoff from across the table interrupted him and all eyes turned to Minerva who sat shaking her head. "And on what basis do you judge that they are behind?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Based on what is needed for the O.W.L's and what I believe to be an adequate knowledge base."

"So this is based on your beliefs with no prior teaching experience?" The room fell dead silent. There was intense tension in the air. Everyone knew Minerva had been vehemently against Severus's hiring, and Minerva was never quiet about her opinions. Though, Filius wondered if creating so much tension in the staff meeting was the appropriate time to express it.

"It's based on my expertise in the subject which, correct me if I am out of line in saying, Headmaster, is why I was hired for the position. I would think as Deputy you were part of that conversation." He had struck a nerve with Minerva. Everyone knew he had overlooked her when he had hired Severus. Her face reddened at this. "If you had concerns about my qualifications, perhaps you should have brought it up then." He spoke in a slow and methodical way, starkly contrasting Minerva's sharp temper.

"Oh believe me, it's not your _qualifications_ that were my main concerns."

"Enough!" Albus shouted. It was rare that Albus yelled. His face was bright red as he looked between the two staff members. "Thank you for expressing your concerns, Severus. May I ask the both of you to return to your rooms so that I may finish with the rest of my staff without the two of you shouting at each other."

Severus and Minerva both stood from their chairs. Filius felt slightly nervous, knowing that if either wizard wanted to, they could do a great deal of damage to the other both physically and emotionally. The heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor not only reflected the positive traits of their respective houses, but the negative as well. "I'll go, Headmaster," Severus said. "I believe the Deputy should remain here in case she finds concerns with what someone else has to say." The sarcasm dripped in every word he and Minerva's nostrils were flared as they always did when she was angry. If looks could kill, Severus would have been dead in that moment. With that said, Severus left, and Minerva sat back down.

Silence fell over the room for a moment until Albus tried to keep the conversation going by asking Poppy how many students had already been to the infirmary.

After the meeting, Filius hurried to catch up with Minerva as she had left in a huff, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone as she normally did. "Minerva!" he shouted, knowing his small legs would never catch up to her. Much to his relief, she did turn around and stop walking. "Minerva, my dear, I wanted to talk to you about the meeting…"

"I assure you, I don't have much to talk about. I believe I made my opinion abundantly clear."

Filius sighed. "Don't you think you can find it in you to trust him a wee bit?"

Her face softened for a moment. "Filius…not now. Even _if _his confidences _have_ completely changed, he's a miserable person. He's not fit to teach, and he's made no effort to get to know anyone."

"And have we been the most welcoming?" She made no reply. "The moment he walked into the staff room for the first time, the room went silent and everyone stared. Could you blame the man for being standoffish? You knew him the best out of all of us when he was a child…"

"And look what he turned out to be."

"Maybe he saw his mistakes," Filius added. Words were coming out of his mouth that he hadn't thought twice about. He couldn't believe he found himself defending Severus. Later, he would reflect and realize how seeing others treat Severus so coldly without giving him a chance looked from the outside made him feel sorry for the man.

"At what cost, Filius? We all lost someone to _them_. I'm sure he's been part of it."

"We all have blood on our hands after this war, Minerva." She fell silent. They both knew it was true. "Think about the young boy that you found crying in the hallway outside the Gryffindor common room all those years ago."

"I don't know if he's still in there, Filius. I just don't know."

Filius reached out and grabbed his friend's hand, squeezing it. She smiled slightly. "Get some sleep. At least…think on what I said?"

"I will." She squeezed his hand back and hurried towards her rooms.


	3. Sippy

Sippy hurried through the kitchen, grabbing a pitcher and filling it with water as quickly as she could. The other house elves were gathered in the corner, a few crying as the others comforted them. Sippy had been trying so hard to get her job done that she had all but ignored the scene unfolding beside her. She had tried to put her head down, do her work and not get involved, but as the crying got louder, Sippy couldn't help but worry about her friends. Hoping that the professor wouldn't be too mad that she took longer than needed, Sippy put down the tray she had gotten together and made her way over the small crowd in the corner. "What's wrong?" she asked her friend Hobey who had his hand on another's shoulder.

"Did you hear about the Potters?"

Sippy shook her head, unsure of who Hobey was talking about. Sippy had only just started working at Hogwarts, and she found that there were many names she had yet to learn. "Are they students?"

"They were," the other house elf sobbed, blowing her nose into a rag. "I knowed them all their years here. Miss Lily and Mr. James were so nice. Miss Lily was so good to house elves."

"What happened?"  
"They was killed tonight!" the house elf she didn't know sobbed. "All house elves who knowed them, loved them."

Sippy felt her stomach drop. While she didn't know them, she knew how much house elves who worked at Hogwarts grew to love many of the students, especially the ones who actually paid attention to them. Not all of them did, so it was special when they did. Thinking back to the professor she was fetching the water for, she realized the Head of Slytherin house had looked very upset. She knew he was not normally a nice man, but when he had summoned her to get him water, she had sensed a sadness in him that she hadn't before. From what the other house elves said, he was a very cold and mean person. Sippy couldn't help but wonder if he knew the Potters and that's why he seemed sad.

"Please let Sippy know if she can do anything," she whispered to Hobey who simply nodded. Sippy didn't know the house elf who was upset so she felt out of place staying. Grabbing her tray, she apparated back to Professor Snape's chambers.

When she arrived back in his chambers, she immediately jumped back from entering the room. Standing in the doorway was Professor McGonagall, her hair half-falling out of its bun, her dark robes drawn around her. Snape sat on his couch, in the same position Sippy had left him. She couldn't see Snape's face, but McGonagall looked a mixture of angry and tired. Without a word having been said, Sippy could sense tension in the room. Though she hadn't been at Hogwarts long, she knew both Professors Snape and McGonagall were known for their intimidating manner. And, they were well-known rivals. Many house elves had talked about how being in the same room was more uncomfortable than any situation they had ever been in. Whatever was about to happen, Sippy knew she shouldn't interrupt. Sippy sunk back into his bedrooms, peering out the door to wait until it was a good time for her to come back in with the water.

The witch shut the door behind her, taking a single step into the dark room. "Albus sent me. He wished for someone to check on you."

"And he sent _you_?" Snape asked smugly.

"I was most surprised by his request as well. I certainly did not wish to spend my evening in _your _rooms after…" her voice trailed off. Sippy heard a waiver in her voice, leaving her wondering if she was also upset about the deaths of the Potters. After all, she knew McGonagall had been teaching there for a long time.

"Yes and after this evening, you too are the last person I wanted here." Snape paused, his voice steady. "So I ask you again, why are you here? As I remember, last time Albus requested you lend me your hospitality you so graciously denied it to me, a decision, I assure you, I was equally thankful for."

"Albus was very insistent." McGonagall pressed her lips together. "I truly cannot understand what he thinks you need. I thought you would be rather…satisfied…by James's death."

Snape stood when she said this, and though Sippy still couldn't see his face, she could see his fists were clenched at his side. "Oh that's what you think? Why? Because of this god damn mark on my arm." He rolled up his sleeve. Sippy winced at the black mark that branded his skin. She had never seen one in person, only heard about them from others. "You think I find enjoyment out of watching people die? You think I'm that sick?"

"I don't know what the hell you did when you were with them, Severus!"

"If you don't know, maybe you shouldn't assume."

"With the way you talked about him, I can't imagine you would be particularly upset by James's death. James and Lily…"

It was a small and quiet noise, but a sob emitted from the dark man's throat. At first, Sippy thought she had been hearing things, as it was a sound that was unlike the stern man to make, but McGonagall must have heard it as well for she stopped speaking and narrowed her eyes at him. Snape sat down on the sofa, looking pathetic as his shoulders were hunched and his head hung down. Sippy couldn't see his face, but she could see McGonagall's face begin to soften as if a realization was coming to her. "Lily," he started to say, but a hiccup interrupted him. He finally looked up and faced her, allowing Sippy to see his profile. Tears were pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Is that what you came here to do? Is there some sick part of that Gryffindor pride that gets joy out of playing with your enemies?" McGonagall didn't move. "You didn't need to come here. I suggest you go. Since I've arrived, you've made it clear how much you despise my existence. And frankly, Professor, I feel the same about you.

McGonagall stood and stared at him as he spoke, but she made no move to leave. "He sent me because of Lily…" Silence fell over the room for a moment until she continued to talk. "You two were inseparable your first few years here." Her tone had softened. "How could I have been so thick?" She leaned against the door, bringing a hand to her head.

Snape said nothing, but his normal sneer had begun to face. They stood in silence for a long few minutes. "Yes," he finally managed.

When Sippy had entered the room, the tension could have been cut with a knife. The two rivals now stood in a silence that was uncomfortable, but less hostile than before. There seemed to be more of an understanding between the two. She felt tears beginning to form in her own eyes as she watched the two professors she was normally scared of so vulnerable together. She blushed slightly, knowing she shouldn't be watching the scene unfold. Yet, she found that she couldn't help but watch. So many house elves had spoken about the hostility between the two. Sippy knew she was watching what might be a turning point for them. "I'm sorry…"

The way the apology fell from McGonagall's lips made it seem to Sippy as if it were two words she rarely said. From the little bit of interaction she had had with the Deputy, Sippy knew that she was very stubborn. She'd overhead many conversations between her and the Headmaster. Sippy had never heard a woman stand up for herself the way she had McGonagall on those few occasions. Though she knew her place as a house elf, she couldn't help but admire the strength the witch had. Sippy wished she would one day be free and be able to be like her.

"You should go."

For the first time since she entered, McGonagall walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. From the way he stiffened and the lack of affection on her end, Sippy could tell it was an awkward gesture. Nevertheless, she rubbed his shoulder for a few moments. "I'm sorry…I…I should go."

As McGonagall began to walk away from him, Snape reached out and grabbed her hand. McGonagall turned around, her face as shocked as Sippy felt seeing the man look so vulnerable. "Don't go…not yet…I…"

McGonagall's eyes fell to his hand that gripped hers but made no attempt to move. "Severus…shall we have some tea? I find it helps calm the nerves." When she asked this, her voice held its normal, no-nonsense tone, and Sippy watched carefully as Snape's shoulders relaxed slightly at this.

Sippy took this as her opportunity to enter, and she hurried into the sitting room, putting the tray of water down in front of them. "Sippy is sorry for taking so long. Many house elves was sad tonight. Sippy felt bad leaving them."

"It's alright, Sippy," Snape replied, his voice a little gentler than normal. "Professor McGonagall is here to go over some lesson plans with me. Would you fetch us some tea?"

Sippy nodded, looking at them both before she left the room once again. Sippy didn't take as long to get the tea together as she wanted to get it back to the two professors as quickly as she could. Though the house elves were all gossips, she sensed that what she was seeing that night was too private of a moment to share with the others. It was her secret.

When she arrived back with the tea, Snape thanked her and dismissed her, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to return to the kitchens right away. She slipped back into her hiding spot, wanting to hear the conversation for just a few more minutes. She wondered if their truce was going to last more than one night and if everyone would be surprised to see they had a friendship after this evening.

"Professor McGonagall…"

"Minerva."

Snape choked on his tea, coughing for a few moments until he regained his composure enough to ask, "Excuse me?"

"I believe some circumstances have changed since our first encounter. Here we are, sitting and mourning the loss of old friends. I do believe that would imply some sort of friendship on our end. After all, I was supposed to spend this evening with Poppy. Yet, here I am."

From where she was, she saw Snape look to her, eyes wide. He snorted. "Interhouse bonding?"  
"Something like that," she replied, taking a sip of her tea. The two sat in silence for a few moments, a much more comfortable silence than before. Though they were there to comfort each other, Sippy found that the two sat a respectable distance away from one another. There was nothing romantic about the scene unfolding before her, but there was a spark between the two that Sippy swore she could sense. "Do you have anything stronger?"

"You drink?" Snape's voice sounded amused.

"So surprised by that?"  
"On the contrary. Just never thought about it."

"I'm human too, Severus," she said, her voice a little serious.

"I believe I have something in my rooms," he replied, standing. Afraid to get caught listening in, Sippy snapped her fingers and fled the scene.


	4. Rolanda

The door to the staff room slammed open and everyone jumped slightly, Filius rising particularly high out of his seat. Rolanda turned to look at where the loud noise came from and saw her friend walking through the door. Their Deputy Headmistress was striding into the room in a way that she only did when she was mad. Minerva was Scottish through and through, with quick temper. Anyone that had to face an angry Minerva knew she was a force to be reckoned with. That was one of the flying instructor's favorite things about her friend. Minerva put on a put-together and reserved face until something angered her. She was entertaining to watch in an argument. Rolanda watched as Minerva made her way towards Severus, who had been previously sulking in the corner with a stack of parchments to grade. It wasn't quite a smile, but an amused scowl played across his face as Minerva came near him. "Hello, Minerva," he smirked.

From across the room, Rolanda could see Pomona with wide eyes, knowing that the two of them in an argument was always entertaining. After Severus's first few months, there had seemed to be some sort of truce between the two. Nobody knew what happened or why they were no longer at each other's throats, but somehow the two had worked out their differences. It seemed as if even if Minerva hadn't forgiven Severus for his past, she at least was willing to be cordial with him. Their previously nasty and bitter arguments had lightened over the past few months, forming into a rather amusing house rivalry. Since Minerva's acceptance of Severus onto the staff, the atmosphere of the entire group had lightened. Minerva, the force she was, set the tone not only amongst the members of them closest to her, but the whole group of them. Any two teachers who did not get along made things uncomfortable, but Minerva's status as Deputy and Severus's past, it had made it all the more uncomfortable. "Don't you hello me, Severus. I am here to discuss the _arrangement_ you decided to make by putting one of your first years on the Slytherin house team. You may be new to our staff, but you do know that first years are not allowed to play Quidditch."

While any other staff member, save Albus, would have not been able to hold their own in an argument with Minerva, Severus's deadpanned expression didn't change as he leaned back in his chair.

"There are always loopholes."

"Oh and I suppose his brother being on the professional Irish Quidditch team had nothing to do with your loophole?"

"On the contrary, Minerva. I never once denied that Mr. McNeil's connections factored into my decision."

Minerva was one of the kindest women Rolanda had the pleasure of knowing. However, there were two things the head of house cared about more than anything. They were her students and Quidditch, the later being very much related to the former. While she had the reputation of being the strictest teacher in the school, all her walls went done when it came to Quidditch. "I am taking this up with Albus. I tolerate many things, but cheating is not one of them."

If it had been any other person, Rolanda would have called what appeared on Severus's face a smile. But, being it was Severus, she couldn't quite bring herself to think he had smiled. "Who do you think gave me the approval?"

Glancing around the room, Rolanda saw the rest of the staff were trying to look busy, all clearly listening in on the argument, especially Pomona and Filius who, as head of houses, had stakes in the conversation, but dared not interrupt. "Since when do you even care about Quidditch?"

"Since I realized Gryffindors took the game so seriously."

Minerva fell speechless for a moment, something that happened so rarely. Severus began writing on his parchments again until she spoke up. "I assure you that a disdain for cheating should be part of every house's traits. Though, I can see why a Slytherin may not find any qualms with cheating." If it had been weeks before, she would have gone father. If it had been weeks before, Minerva would have brought up the fact that Severus had been a Death Eater. For the first time since she had walked in, Rolanda noticed Severus looked slightly uneasy, as if he were waiting for her to say it. When she didn't, he put his pen down, a sense of relief passing over his face.

"Cunningness is not a bad thing, my dear Godric Gryffindor."

"Coming between me and the house cup is." With that, Minerva turned and was out the door as quickly as she came in.

When she had left the entire room fell silent, none of them knowing Severus well enough to make a joke about what had just transpired. Rolanda could feel the tension in the room, and she felt slightly sorry for Severus as nobody, aside from Minerva, had made much of an effort to get to know him, herself included. It was hard to talk to a man who had always been so closed off, even in their school days. "Well you dug yourself a year-long hole there, Severus," she finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

A few staff members laughed, albeit uncomfortable, nobody sure how Severus would take it. "She can huff all she wants, doesn't make a difference to me."

"You may want to keep an extra eye out this year, Minerva may be all work, but her and Peeves have been known to have an occasional truce." Rolanda thought back to the time that Hufflepuff had made a dirty move in a game and Minerva had talked Peeves into following Pomona around with water balloons for an entire day.

Severus raised an eyebrow, collecting his things. "I'll keep that in mind." He said nothing else as he left the room.

When the room was finally empty of them both, a few people finally burst into laughed. Pomona came to sit with her and Filius, shaking her head. "I guess I'm glad they're getting along."

"When I told Minerva to give Severus a chance, this wasn't what I meant," Filius said, chuckling.

"It's better than them at each other's throats," Pomona added.

"With the way they've been arguing, those two are going to either kill each other or wind up in bed.'

Pomona shook her head, her face growing serious. "Oh Merlin, Ro, don't even joke."

Rolanda laughed. "Have you seen the way they argue? A good fuck would take care of that."

Her friends, who had always been uptight the way Minerva was, rolled their eyes and sighed. "I don't think Minerva would ever get in bed with a colleague, let alone someone so much younger."

"I think Minerva could use some stress relief."

Pomona stood from her chair, placing a hand on Rolanda's shoulder. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to even think about that possibility."

Pomona bid her goodbyes and left, Filius changing the subject as she did. Rolanda didn't bring it up again, but she had a feeling that there was more tension between Minerva and Severus than just house rivalries. Of their friend group, she found she was the most upfront and blunt out of all of them. It could cause its occasional disagreement, but she knew Pomona, Filius, and Poppy would come to see what she saw. For Minerva's sake, she hoped Severus had really changed. While she knew Minerva valued her students and her friendships more than anything, Rolanda had always felt as if she was lonely. Though she didn't speak much of it to being with, Rolanda wasn't sure Minerva had had a lover in years. Minerva was still beautiful for a woman in her sixties, and Rolanda knew she could get a man if she wanted to. Though Severus _was _much younger, Rolanda had a feeling he too needed a companion. They had a lot of chemistry. Rolanda saw it even if nobody else did. She sighed and finished writing out her lesson plans, shaking off the thoughts of Minerva and Severus.


	5. Albus II

Albus finished gathering the papers he needed from his bedside table. It was rare he did work anywhere but his desk, but reading the new Potions curriculum sent by the Ministry had been much more doable when he was in the comfort of his own bed. The Ministry had changed its requirements for many of its positions, which meant that they wanted Hogwarts to comply with the change in standards. Albus was thankful that the changes were just concepts and not explicit plans that professors had to follow. One of the few things Albus truly valued about the Ministry was that they allowed much discretion to Hogwarts professors in what they needed to teach. There were always _some _things that students were expected to know for their O. , but he was so selective about hiring teachers because of this freedom with their curriculum. At the beginning of his Headmastership, it hadn't been that way. Standards had softened over the years. Therefore, when the ministry did come to him with any changes, he made his best effort to comply.

As he sat on his bed, making a few notes, he heard Severus and Minerva letting themselves into his office. He chuckled lightly to himself. If he had received this news a few months ago, he knew the meeting would have been impossible to have with the two of them together. The hostility between the rival heads of houses had been unbearable upon Severus's arrival. Albus knew that if they didn't kill each other, they would eventually become friends. They needed each other. He had sent Minerva to Severus the night the Potters died, hoping that, both being so vulnerable, the night would bring them closer. Considering that since that evening, they had become much friendlier, he figured his plan hadn't blown up in his face.

"Does this happen often?" he heard Severus ask.

"Hm?"

"The ministry…making changes to the curriculum." The Potions Master voice was skeptical.

"Oh. I wouldn't say often, but don't worry yourself over it. It's only going to be a few things they want us to make sure we include in the curriculum. Albus wouldn't let them take over."

He smiled at her loyalty to him and her kindness towards Severus. A silence fell between them, and Albus decided not to interrupt quite yet. Minerva may have been the cat Animagus, but Albus had the curiosity of his tabby formed Deputy. Severus spoke again, his voice having a tint of worry. "If you haven't noticed, Minerva, my passion is not teaching. Whether I have free reign to make the curriculum or it's read word for word to me, I couldn't care less. Though, I would imagine they are targeting the Potions curriculum because of who's teaching it."

Albus peered out the part of his door that was ajar. He couldn't see his two friends well, but he could see that they sat at the two chairs across from his desk. Minerva put a hand on his arm. "No, don't think that," she replied softly. "I understand why you think that…but, no. I assure you this is routine."

Severus snorted. "Oh please, Minerva."

She shook her head. "No," she said again, her voice stern. "We're not…they're not after you because of your past. You were acquitted."

"And as I recall, that didn't keep you from hating me? Do you really think the Ministry took it lightly that a Death Eater is teaching at Hogwarts?"

She fell silent, pulling her hand from his arm. "I never hated you."

Severus sat smugly looking at her. "I could feel that deep Gryffindor compassion when we first met again," he sneered.

"I didn't hate you!" she exclaimed sternly, her voice firm the way it was when she scolded her students. "I was disappointed, Severus. I was sad and angry, but I never hated you."

His eyes narrowed, and Albus could tell he was taking in her words. He imagined it was very rare that someone said anything kind to the young man. Severus didn't look like he believed her. "I never said I blamed you for hating me. There's no need to be defensive."

"I'm not defensive, Severus. I never am. I value honesty and I don't know if I ever was honest about my feelings. I never hated you."

"I appreciate that." A small smile escaped her lips, and Albus swore he saw his Deputy's cheeks pinken every so slightly.

Albus smiled to himself and entered his office, hating to break up the bonding happening between his two closest staff members. Their friendship that was developing warmed his heart, and dare he say there even seemed to be a small spark between them.


	6. Filius II

Filius hurried down the halls of the castle, feeling more of a skip in his step than normal as the holly and Christmas decorations brightened the normally dingy halls. He smiled to himself; he loved Christmas.

It had become tradition for their friend group to go out for drinks each Christmas night. They normally slept in during the day, for Albus always had a party for the staff on Christmas Eve. Some of the staff went home for Christmas Day, but most chose to remain in the castle. For many, including Filius, it was their only semblance of family left. As he opened the door to the staff room, he was greeted by smiles from Pomona and Poppy. "Happy Christmas!" they chimed together. He hugged each of them.

"Happy Christmas, Severus!" he called when he noticed the sullen man in the corner. Severus was sitting, surrounded by papers, looking as miserable as usual. The Christmas lights which they had used to decorate the staff room hung above him, and his dark demeanor looked out of place beneath them. Filius earned only a small nod from him in response. He sighed to himself. Severus sitting in the staff room was a start to becoming more social. Ever since he and Minerva were less about to kill each other, Severus had emerged more from his rooms. That being said, it still wasn't much.

The door to the staff room opened again and in stepped Minerva and Rolanda. Minerva held a bag in her hands, and they all sighed when they saw it. "Minerva, we agreed no gifts this year," Pomona said. Filius and Poppy nodded. They had agreed that instead of buying each other gifts, they would all buy each other drinks at the Three Broomsticks.

Minerva laughed, placing the bag on the table. "Oh, it's just something small for each of you! Let a Deputy care for her staff."

Rolanda shook her head. "When I saw her coming down the hallway with this bloody bag, I just shook my head."

Filius laughed as Minerva handed him a gift. He opened it and found there was a brand-new quill inside. His friend knew how much he loved a good pen. "Thank you, Min," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

The other women opened their gifts as well, all thanking Minerva for her generosity. When they had all opened their things, Filius noticed there was one gift left in the bag. "Severus," Minerva said, leaving them all wide eyed.

Filius turned to look back at Severus, almost forgetting the young man was there. Severus had looked up, his hair obscuring part of his face. "Yes, Minerva? Do you plan on moving your party somewhere else this evening? I really would like to finish getting through these dreadful papers."  
"I have something for you," she replied, walking to where he sat. Severus almost always had the same, emotionless expression, but Filius saw his eyes widen.  
"What?" he asked, making no move to take the gift from her extended hand.

"This is for you," she replied, putting the small wrapped gift on top of one of the parchments he sat reading. Severus sat and looked at the box, looking like he had never seen a gift before. The rest of them had fallen silent, unsure of what to say. "You can open it, Severus."

Severus slowly unwrapped the package, all eyes on him. The young man had never looked so awkward. He opened the box to reveal a rather nice set of cufflinks. "Um, Minerva…thank you."

Minerva smiled and turned back to face the others who were unsure of what to say. Filius smiled at her gesture. The past few months, the two of them had come to some sort of truce, and the friendship evolving was rather heartwarming. "Severus, why don't you join us? It's tradition that we all go out for drinks on Christmas day."

Pomona and Poppy looked slightly irritated at Minerva's invitation, but Filius was intrigued by the idea of bringing Severus into a social setting. The only interactions he had with Severus were at staff meetings and Quidditch tournaments. Everything about the situation was out of character for Minerva, but especially Severus. "I have grading to do," he replied, his voice deadpanned.

"Oh come off it, Severus!" Rolanda pipped in. "We know you're not giving too many students high marks anyways. Come have a drink."

Severus narrowed his eyes, and Filius watched as he looked down at his papers and then up at Minerva. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Thank you."

When he declined, the other woman wrapped themselves in their coats and were out the door, taking their things with them, not saying another word to Severus, save Rolanda who muttered a few curses as she went. Minerva's face fell for a moment, and Filius thought it best he leave them for a moment. Before he could get out the door to catch up with the others, he heard Minerva speak. "Severus…it's Christmas."

Filius turned around, hoping the two didn't realize he was still listening. "I assure you, Minerva, the holidays have never been something I've found worth celebrating."

"Maybe you just haven't had someone to celebrate with."

Severus's eyes widened. "What?"

"I…what I mean is…I wanted to include you."

"My declining had nothing to do with you."

"But I invited you!"

Severus threw his pen down. "I bloody well know you did!"  
"Then why won't you come? We spend countless hours playing chess and talking these past few months…and I've…I've enjoyed it. I was beginning to believe we were friends…"

Filius sunk further behind the partially cracked door, thankful for his small stature. There was pain in Minerva's voice, and it was in that moment he realized the two really had become friends. _Countless hours_, he thought to himself. There was so much he didn't know went on behind closed doors. "Minerva…"

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

Minerva began for the door and Filius began to duck out of sight when she suddenly stopped. Filius leaned over to see Severus had stood, rather quickly, Filius noted, from the table and grabbed her hand. "Minerva, stop."

He couldn't see Minerva's face, but Severus's had softened in a way he had never seen it. Filius felt his heart warm; it was the first emotion Severus had shown that wasn't anger since he'd started. The Potions' Master dropped her hand. "It's not you. I…I don't know what this is. I've never had a friend before…not like this." He motioned towards the cufflinks, still nestled in the box she'd brought them in. "I appreciate it…all of it. Don't think I don't. I just can't be with all of them. Not now. Not yet." His eyes were pleading. Filius knew it must have taken a great of trust from him to admit this to her.

"I understand," she said softly. "I hope the cufflinks weren't too much…I just…"

"Stop," he said again, this time with more of his usual command. "Do you ever shut up?"

She laughed. "I understand, Severus. I'm sorry to force all of this on you today. I should have known you weren't ready. I suppose I let the holiday spirit get to me…"

"Don't act like you haven't had a drop? he smirked.

"Well now that can stay between you and I, can't it?" Filius covered his mouth from laughing. Minerva drinking before they went out? So, unlike the proper Deputy Headmistress.

"On one condition."  
"Which is?"

"You bring me a bottle of whatever got you into these holiday spirits?"

"10 o-clock, my rooms?"

Severus's mouth twitched into what Filius would almost call a smile. "I'll see you then."

As Minerva turned to leave, Filius was certain she was leaving now, he hurried down the hall to see if he could somehow make it look like he hadn't been watching.


	7. Molly

Molly put Ron down in his high chair, hoping to Merlin he stopped crying long enough for her to finish the cookies she had in the oven. The Order hadn't met all together since they had lost so many of its members a few months before. Small groups had convened to respond but many had been left so broken that they couldn't bring themselves to come together. Molly hoped that their cheerful burrow and some good hospitality would make the meeting a little easier on everyone.

The door buzzed and she wiped her hands on her apron, running to open it. Molly smiled when she opened the door and saw Minerva behind the door. "Minerva!"

"Hello, dear," her former professor said, hugging her tightly.

"Come in! You're the first one here." Molly walked her into the kitchen which now smelled like fresh baked cookies. She pulled them out of the oven and rested them on the stove.

She looked back and saw Minerva bent down next to Ron, smiling. "He's gotten so big since last time I saw him."

Molly smiled. "I know; he's growing so fast. I'm just thankful my mother is handling the rest of them for today. Merlin knows this meeting would be a disaster with Fred and George running around."

"Mm," Minerva agreed, smoothing Ron's little bit of hair. "As if it won't be enough of one."

Molly sighed and sat down, motioning for Minerva to do the same. "It's just not going to be the same without them all here," she said sadly.

"I think that's why everyone's been putting this off."

"Oh absolutely," Molly agreed. "And with the newest member of the order..." By the way Minerva's lips tightened, she knew she needn't expand.

"Yes. Severus's presence will take some... getting used to for everyone."

"How's it been at the castle?"

Molly had barely crossed paths with Severus in the last few years. Therefore, his turn to death eater hadn't affected her the way it had so many of them. Whether he had truly changed sides or was pulling a Lucius Malfoy, she couldn't say. It was far past her knowledge to pass judgments on the man's allegiances. Albus trusted him, and she trusted Albus.

"It took us all some getting used to. Admittedly, I was very against his hiring. But Severus has turned out to be a very good teacher and a good colleague."

Molly smiled. "I trust Albus and your judgment. If you trust him, then I do."

Molly enjoyed the little bit of time she had to catch up with her old teacher. With so many children running around and Arthur constantly at work, she rarely had time to just sit and chat with another adult that wasn't her husband. It was refreshing in many ways. Minerva caught her up on how things were going at Hogwarts with Bill. They talked about their holidays, Molly not knowing how she had never realized many of the professors didn't leave Hogwarts for the holidays. She made a mental note to invite them the next year.

The other members of the Order arrived slowly and late as usual. When Arthur came home, he had helped her to finish setting things up and within an hour, they were all seated around their kitchen table which Molly had enchanted to be larger.

"I thank you all for being here," Albus said cheerfully as everyone finally settled. "I know that the past few months have been a whirlwind, and we've all been together for less than pleasant reasons. I will not ignore the many members missing from our table this afternoon. But they died and were lost for the greater good, never in vein. I want us all to know that." Molly felt tears leak from her eyes, thinking of the Potters and the Longbottoms, unsure which of the two families had faced a worse fate. Arthur reached under the table and squeezed her hand, not letting go. She squeezed back. He could always sense when she needed him. "However, some good has come since the last time we convened around a table together. The Dark Lord is gone, at least in the immediate. I thank you for all that you sacrificed in the war, and I hope you know that if you ever need support, Hogwarts will always welcome you home." His words were kind; they always had been.

"I also speak on behalf of Hogwarts," Minerva said, cutting in gently. "You know that it will always be your home. Say the word and Albus and I will make it happen."

"Absolutely, Albus patted Minerva's hand. "Now, that being said, we are here today because while the Dark Lord is gone, his teachings and his followers live on. We should be happy for our accomplishments, but never let our guards done." Many nodded, including Molly, but a bitter laugh came from the other side of the table.

All eyes turned to Alastor. "I'm sorry, Albus. I just find it insane how we sit here trying to figure out how to handle the Death Eaters left when there is one sitting here at the table with us." All eyes immediately turned to Severus who didn't look a bit phased by the accusations.

"Like you should be one to talk about sanity," Severus scoffed.

Molly looked to Albus, her heart rate increasing at the situation. Severus being there was awkward for everyone, but she would have hoped it had stayed civil. Albus's face was calm. She was sure it hadn't been the first time there had been push back about the man's loyalties, and Molly knew it wouldn't be the last. "I have final say on who will and will not be part of this order, Alastor. If you have a concern, then I suggest you bring it up with me after the meeting."

Beside Albus, Molly saw Minerva's face was pale.

"Oh, like I'm the only one here who isn't disgusted by sharing a table with a murderer and rapist!" he exclaimed, standing from his spot to tower over Severus.

"Alastor!" Minerva shouted, interjecting before either Albus or Severus spoke. "Nobody's hands are clean. We are talking about war. Now take a seat and let us get through this meeting." Her voice was sharp and her eyes looked like she was ready to tear him apart.

"At least when I kill a man it's because he's a bigoted cunt."

"Unless you can produce a list of my war crimes, I suggest you sit down," Severus snapped. Molly noticed that although he never raised his voice, he was still just as intimidating. She now understood what Bill meant when he said that the Potion's Master was scary without being loud.

"Oh, we don't need a list when our minds can fill in the blanks."

"Enough!" Minerva shouted, standing to meet Alastor's height. Her nose was almost touching his, and Molly almost laughed when she noticed the way the large man finally showed signs of backing down when the Deputy stepped in. Even when she was young, Minerva had a way of owning every room she walked into, especially when she was mad. Minerva's hand was on Severus's shoulder, and Molly couldn't figure out if it was to steady herself or comfort him. "Not another word, Alastor." Her words were clouded by her accent. Everyone knew Minerva was fiercely proud of her Scottish heritage, but it only came out when she was angry.

The meeting continued more smoothly once Minerva put a stop to the arguing. When Albus adjourned everyone, there was the usual friendly chatter, but Alastor stormed out. Severus stood in the corner, clearly waiting for Albus to finish making his rounds. Molly was talking to Kingsley when she felt a pang of guilt for Severus being alone. She excused herself and made her way over to the sullen man in the corner, not even sure if he knew who she was aside from the introductions. "Severus, can I get you anything, dear?" she asked, patting his arm.

He looked surprised at the gesture, staring at her for a moment. She couldn't even begin to read his vacant expression. "No, thank you."

Unsure of what else to say, Molly was thankful when Minerva stepped between them. "Ah, Severus. I'm glad you're meeting Molly."

He nodded. "Thank you for the accommodations."

"Ah yes, well. Severus," Minerva said, her voice deepening and becoming more serious. "Look I'm sorry about Alastor."

"It's not your place to apologize, nor is it his. You act as if I was surprised. We have had this conversation before."

"I know but-"

"And may I add this conservation where you played Alastor's role...though I will say you spoke with a bit more..._clarity _than he did."

Molly looked back and forth between the two. She sensed a friendship between them. It was so like Minerva to stand up for those who most needed it; it always had been. It made sense that Minerva would be the one ally Severus seemed to have. "Good to know I have a bit more clarity than that old bastard. Thank you for that assessment, Severus."

Molly swore she saw a smile pass over both of their lips. "I do feel bad about it, Severus," Molly chimed in.

Severus looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there. "I put no blame on anyone here."

She smiled and tapped his arm. "Well, you are welcome here shall you find yourself needing anything."

He nodded and unsure of how else to proceed with the conversation, Molly made her way back to Arthur who was striking up a conversation with Albus about some muggle item called a computer.


	8. Poppy

"What are you doing over the summer, Poppy?" Rolanda asked, taking a seat beside the mediwitch. The students had finally left, and the staff were gathered in the Room of Requirement which Albus always requested be set up as a large living room to accommodate all the staff for a party. It was always more laid back than the Christmas Eve parties, most of them looking forward to a restful summer. Poppy always enjoyed the time to spend with her colleagues. Being in the hospital wing all day meant her day to day interactions with everyone were limited. They included her every time they spent time together, but she always felt slightly left out amongst all the teachers. Parties like the end of year one always helped her to feel more included.

Poppy swirled the wine in her glass a little. "I don't plan on being in the castle the whole time, if that's what you're asking."

Rolanda laughed. "Well, that's certainly a start."

Pomona sat down as well, putting an arm around her shoulder. "We need to get this one out more."

Poppy shook her head. She loved her girl friends more than anything, but they were so much more outgoing than she had ever been. The witch had always found herself closest to Minerva because they were slightly more alike. Sometimes she found it incredibly hard to relate to Rolanda's sexual escapades and Pomona's ability to put herself out there. Minerva, like herself, was a little more reserved and to herself. "I assure you, I'm fine right where I'm at."

"Even _Minerva_ is getting herself hooked up," Pomona said, motioning to where their friend stood talking to Severus.

"Act your age, Ro!" Poppy replied, rolling her eyes. Minerva was a kind woman. She had befriended Severus because she was a forgiving person. Poppy refused to believe Rolanda and Pomona's obsession with the idea that something romantic was going to happen between Minerva and Severus. Minerva was smarter than to get herself involved with a colleague who was not only half her age, but a former criminal. "I'm more concerned about what you two are doing this summer. I hope it clears your heads of this nonsense you two have been talking all year."

Poppy couldn't help but look over to Minerva and Severus out of curiosity. It was no secret that the two had become friends and that Severus was more comfortable around Minerva than anyone else. But, that was Minerva's way. When someone needed support, she almost always gave it. "I wish you'd see it," Pomona said.

"Does Minerva know you two are convinced she and Severus have some sort of…romantic…spark or however you're describing it this week?"

"Oh hell no!" Rolanda exclaimed. "They need to sort this out on their own."

"At least we're on the same page with that," Poppy muttered, finishing off her wine. "I'm going to get another drink, if you don't mind." Poppy stood from her spot, figuring she'd stop and speak to Minerva before she poured herself another glass. The two had barely spoken all evening. Poppy put a hand on her friend's shoulder, turning her attention away from Severus.

"Poppy!"

"I'm getting myself another glass, thought you'd join me."

"Of course. Excuse me, Severus," Minerva said, squeezing the Potion Master's arm. Poppy raised an eyebrow at the gesture but didn't otherwise comment. "What are your plans for the summer?"

Poppy laughed. "I hope you don't attack me the way Ro and Pomona did." Minerva laughed, pouring herself a rather generous glass of wine. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm going to my brother's for a little while, but I'll be here preparing for the fall for much of it."

Minerva leaned against the tale the alcohol was one. "I supposed that wasn't wild enough for Rolanda?"

"Nothing ever is."

"Well, you know, I'll be here as well," Minerva replied. "We haven't spent nearly enough time together this year."

Poppy smiled. "I know you've had a long year."

Minerva nodded. "There were so many changes…I'm afraid the Order took up a lot of my spare time. And with The Dark Lord's fall and Severus coming onto staff…"

Rubbing Minerva's arm, Poppy was glad to finally get a chance to speak to her alone. "I know, my dear. That's how it is being friends with you. You're needed by so many people, so we can go months without seeing much of each other. It's part of why I love you."

"I've missed you, Poppy. I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"We have years like this, Min. There's been plenty before now and will be." Poppy meant what she said; Minerva had always been fiercely independent. As a friend, she was loyal to the end, but she wasn't the type of woman who held weekly girls' nights the way Pomona and Rolanda did. Minerva came when she came, and when she wanted to be alone, she was alone. When they were young, Poppy had taken it personally, thinking that Minerva didn't like her. But, as they grew up and Minerva was by her side every time she needed her, even if they hadn't spoken in months, Poppy realized Minerva didn't trouble herself with how much she saw people. She focused on being there as soon as they needed her. It wasn't that Minerva never did anything fun with them, but when she was busy, she didn't worry herself over missing out on time with them.

Minerva laughed, taking a sip of her wine. "I appreciate your patience, Poppy. I always have." Poppy put a hand on Minerva's, throwing her a small smile. "This year has been something…"

"I know."

"I haven't been much fun, have I?"

Poppy laughed. "You've been busy. But, we've had our usual good times, don't you worry."

Minerva nodded. "I'm afraid I could have been a better friend, and for that I apologize."

"Nothing to apologize for, dear."

They sat in a small bought of silence, Poppy glad to be with her friend for the first time in a while without the bother of Rolanda and Pomona gossiping over Severus. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Minerva looked confused by her question.

"I just…I know the war ending and things with the Order have been intense. Of course, I don't know details. But, you've looked tired."

"I am. But, I'm hoping things lighten up next year. With the Dark Lord gone and the ministry in full swing to get his followers away, I'm hoping our need is much less."

Poppy nodded. "How is Severus adjusting?"

Minerva's eyes widened and found their way over to the Potion's Master who was standing in the corner. Filius was chatting with him, but it looked like Filius was doing most of the chatting. A small smile played across her lips, which Poppy saw she hid with her wine glass as she took a sip. "I think it's an adjustment we are all still making. He's become a good friend."

"I've noticed. We all have." Poppy wanted desperately to tell Minerva about the ridiculous gossip spreading amongst their friends, but as Poppy watched her friend's eyes follow Severus upon her mention of him, she found herself not wanting to broach the subject. Something about the way Minerva was looking at him was different. Poppy wouldn't call it lust the way the others would, but there was definitely more beneath the surface. It seemed more personal than Minerva was willing to share. "I'm glad he has you," Poppy added quickly. "But, please, be careful, Min."

"Be careful?"

"He has a history."

"And don't we all?"

"Not like this."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, and Poppy immediately regretted her words. She hadn't meant to upset Minerva, but she would be lying if she didn't say she was worried. Everyone seemed to have come to trust Severus quickly, but she couldn't bring herself to welcome him in the way they did. Sure, Albus had appointed him, but Poppy knew the Headmaster's judgement wasn't perfect. Even if Severus had turned sides, she knew he brought a lot of baggage and darkness Minerva didn't need. She worried how much more Severus was adding to her stress. "I understand that none of you, save Filius, have had a desire to befriend Severus this year. I understand he hasn't been open to any of you either, and I understand why you are wary of his intentions. But, I ask that you don't question my choice to show him a semblance of friendship." Minerva's scolding teacher voice had become so deeply part of her persona that it became easy for her to switch mid-conversation. Poppy looked closely at her friend, trying not to show the fear Minerva could instill in her after so many years of friendship.

"I wasn't _questioning_ you. I'm just worried…I don't know if I'll ever trust him completely."

Minerva's expression softened slightly. "It's been a long day, Poppy. If you excuse me, I think I'm going to retire." Minerva stood from her seat, and Poppy stood as well. The mediwitch reached out to grab her arm, not wanting to end the school year on poor terms with her friend she had so desperately missed.

"Min, please…I don't want to fight. Not over a man." Poppy couldn't help but feel a smile creep up on her, thinking back to a time in their school years where her and Minerva hadn't spoken for a week because Poppy had kissed a boy Minerva had a crush on. "Not like Bernard Fletcher," she added, hoping a bit of humor could relieve the tension.

Much to her relief, a large smile formed across Minerva's face. She laughed, a hearty laughed that Poppy hadn't heard from her in a long time. "Oh, Merlin. This fight may be over a man, but thankfully not over romance. We remember how poorly that ended."

Poppy laughed as well. "I remember it ended rather well for me."

Minerva leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "But, I never told you what happened when Bernard and I went into the Forbidden Forest one night."

Poppy widened her eyes. Over the years, she and Minerva had shared all their girlish secrets from childhood, or so Poppy had thought. "Is there more to the Bernard story than I thought?"

Minerva finished off her glass with one sip, placing it on the table in front of them. "Perhaps I'll tell you one night this summer." With that, Minerva made her way towards some of the other professors, saying her goodbyes and promptly leaving the party.

When Minerva was far out of sight, Rolanda approached Poppy. "Are you and Minerva alright?"

"Oh, we're fine," Poppy replied, shooing her off. "I didn't mention Severus if that's what you're asking."

Rolanda laughed. "Good." She raised her glass towards the Potion's master. "Because I've been watching the look on his face since she left. His eyes followed her out the door."

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Have a good night, Ro." Following her friend's footsteps, Poppy made her rounds to say goodbye until the next term.


	9. Irma

Irma glanced down at the parchment that she had put down on the table, checking off the books she had pulled for first year potions and beginning the search for the second-year curriculum. She always pulled out the books that professors were using to have for students in case they couldn't afford books or misplaced theirs. She only had a few copies of each, some she only had one, but it was something. _Magical Drafts and Potions_ was not in the best conditions, but Irma shrugged and added it to the pile.

With the term close to beginning, Irma took in her last opportunity to enjoy the solitude of the library. Pretty soon it would be filled with students doing homework, research, and trying to steal a corner after-hours to meet up in secret. Even as a student, Irma hadn't taken much interest in intense socialization. She would have much rather spent the evening with a good book rather than out and about at the Three Broomsticks. Therefore, the summers were her favorite part of the year. She spent her time trying to restore order to the mess students had inevitably created over the year and to get in her own personal reading. Occasionally, the staff who had remained in the castle would pop in and out, but they knew better than to bother her. It wasn't that Irma didn't like her colleagues or that they didn't like her, but she found she didn't mesh with most of them. The librarian was closest to Filius, her former Head of House being the person she related to the most. But, she knew Filius had a way of getting along well with anyone. He always did most of the talking, but she found they were both often reading the same books in their spare time and those conversations were something she looked forward to.

Irma was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of the heels clicking down the aisles. "Severus!" Startled slightly by the sudden noise, Irma leaned out from the shelves she was sorting through and saw Minerva and Severus standing in the middle of the library. She hadn't realized anyone else was in the library. "It's good to finally see you."

Severus had a stack of books in his hands, which he put down as he leaned against the table. "I take it you've had a busy summer?"

Minerva nodded. "I have. Did you stay in the castle the whole summer?"

"I took a few weeks at Spinner's End, but I found it much more productive to remain here."

"I find the castle very peaceful in the summer." Severus nodded. "I was rather hoping I'd run into you the weeks I was here."

Severus's voice softened slightly when he spoke again. "I apologize. I've been busy brewing for Poppy all summer. Apparently, these dunderheads go through a lot more potions than I would have ever guessed as a student. Trust me, I would have much rather a night of chess over one more night answering to her."

Minerva sighed. Irma raised an eyebrow. Poppy and Minerva were best friends and Irma couldn't imagine Minerva taking any comment against her friend lightly. "I had hoped her attitude would have improved over the summer."

Snape snorted. "I think without you or Filius around, she figured she best get in the unpleasantries while she can."

To Irma's surprise, Minerva put a hand on his arm. "She'll come around."

Severus moved her hand off of her arm. But, Irma noted it wasn't aggressive. It was in an almost teasing way as his lips twitched at her comment. "You seem to think I care about her opinion of me. I'm simply making an observation."

Minerva smiled. "I think you care more than you let on."

Snape picked his stack of books back up. "I was going to say I missed your company the last few months, but I'm regretting letting that thought cross my mind."

Minerva laughed and moved beside him to lean against the table as well. She looked more relaxed than Irma ever remembered seeing her. "See? You are getting soft."

Irma normally tried to keep herself out of staff gossip. Rolanda and her group loved to gossip while Irma found it unprofessional and useless. Yet, even she had to admit, there was something strange about the developing friendship between the rival heads of houses. Irma found Severus to be unpleasant and Minerva to be a bit irritating at times. Yet, the two of them were constantly engaged in rather humorous rivalries, and it seemed that had a deeper friendship than either let on. Irma couldn't help but find herself curious as to what went on between the two.

Minerva had moved herself from the table when Severus spoke, causing her to stop. "What are your plans tonight, Minerva?"

Irma hated herself for perking up at the question like a teenager spying on her friends, but she couldn't stop herself from listening.

"Chess and a glass of Firewhisky?"

"To be honest with you, if I spend one more night in this castle I may go out of my mind."

"Hogsmeade?" she suggested.

"8 o'clock?"

"I'll see you then." With that, Minerva began once more to leave. When she had almost reached the door, she turned and smiled. "Welcome back, Severus." With that, she was gone, and Severus made his way down one of the aisles.

Irma quickly turned and picked her parchment back up, continuing to pull books from the shelves, trying not to think too much into the personal lives of her colleagues.


	10. Petunia

She went alone and late at night, hoping it would be empty. Children would already be in bed and their parents turned in for the night. She'd told her husband she was going to the pub with friends for Halloween. He had believed her, and not one bone in her body felt bad for lying. Things were complicated enough, and the last thing she wanted was him sticking his nose in her business. Sometimes, she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

Pulling her coat around her, she shivered at the chill that blew through the air. She could hear her footsteps as she made her way towards the statue she had only heard about from whispers. She knew she wasn't supposed to see it because she was a Muggle. But, she had heard enough from Lily over the years that she could navigate her way well enough through the Wizarding world. Brushing her hand against the stone, Petunia swallowed hard. It resembled her sister more than she thought. For the first time since the funeral, she looked into the eyes of her sister, albeit they weren't real. Petunia had stripped her house of all photos, both out of anger and out of sadness. Her stomach lurched as she ran her hand further down the statue, stopping on the head of the baby whom was now in her care. She sneered. Lily would forever be known as the loving mother, and she the Muggle who raised the famous wizard, but was left out of the story. So much like their childhood, she thought. Lily getting the credit and the fame. It was why she made no effort to try with Harry. He would live to

Tearing herself away from the statue, Petunia began towards the graveyard, but stopped abruptly when she noticed a figure hunched over Lily and James's graves. The man was on his knees and as she crept slowly closer, Petunia could hear sobs emitting from him. The graveyard was almost pitch black, but the street lights gave off enough light that she could see a long-forgotten matt of black hair hanging down his back.

Severus Snape. Petunia shuddered at the memories that flooded back to her as she stared intensely at the sobbing man. She had always hated him. He was the reason Lily had become the prize she was. He was the reason she went to Hogwarts. His introduction of Lily to the Wizarding world was the reason her relationship with her sister had been strained, at best, by the end. Yet, no matter how much she had hated Snape over the years, she knew he had cared for her sister. That much had always been clear, even when they were young. As an adult, Petunia knew some of her attitude as a child had come from jealousy that a boy was paying attention to Lily and not to her. Snape's helping Lily discover magic had only taken that jealousy and intensified it.

Petunia always wondered what happened to their friendship. One summer, Severus was at their house every day and the next, he was nowhere to be found. Lily had always made excuses- that he was staying at Hogwarts over the summer, that he was working, but there had always been sadness in her voice when he was brought up. After a while, the subject was dropped all together.

Careful not to get too close as to be noticed, Petunia crept behind a mausoleum and heard Snape struggling to breathe. She wanted to visit her sister's grave, but the last person she had expected to run into was Snape. She couldn't go to the grave while he was there. How the hell would that encounter go? What would she say to him?

A pop came from a few feet away, and Petunia saw a smaller figure appear out of mid-air. It was clearly a woman; she had dark robes pulled around her and was slowly walking towards Snape. She touched Snape's back who jumped in surprise. The woman put two arms out, and he fell into them. Petunia couldn't remember ever seeing Snape look so vulnerable, not even as a little boy. The two sat there for a long time, Petunia feeling awkward watching. She couldn't make out what the two were saying, but she could tell the woman was speaking to him in a soothing voice. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Petunia had only met a handful of witches in her lifetime, so there couldn't be too many options. They were all a blur.

After what felt like forever, the two stood, Snape looking like he could barely walk as he leaned against the woman. His sobs had subsided, or at least quieted. As they made their way away, Petunia crept out from behind the mausoleum so she could take her place at her sister's grave for a few moments. The pair was almost out of sight, and as Petunia took one last look at him, she felt a tinge of happiness for the petulant man. Whoever the woman was with him, she clearly cared about him. With Lily dead and, from what Petunia remembered, an abusive family, she couldn't help but think he deserved one ally. Even Snape deserved some sort of happiness. For a long time, Lily had thought he was worthwhile.

Petunia bent down in front of Lily's grave, trying to bite back the mix of emotions she was feeling. She didn't have much to say; there was, all at once, too much and too little to say after everything the sisters had been through, and after how they had left off before Lily died. Awkwardly moving the flowers around that sat on the ground, Petunia sighed. She had never been good at confronting her emotions or her complicated relationship with her sister. Even a year after her death, she couldn't bring herself to face it. Standing from the headstone, Petunia bit her lip. Visiting would have to be enough until next year. Surely, Lily would understand.


	11. Pomona

Pomona almost dropped the Mandrake that was screaming in her hand when the door to the Greenhouse burst open. While she couldn't hear it with her earmuffs on, she could feel the vibrations of the door hitting the thin walls. Luckily, years of treating dangerous plants had left her with excellent reflexes to avoid serious injury. Stuffing the Mandrake back in the pot, Pomona tore off her earmuffs to see her best friend keeled over with uncharacteristic laughter. "Min? What's going on?"

Wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, Minerva looked up at her. "You have to come with me!"

"Where? I'm waiting on class of second years who are all running late."  
Minerva bit her lip, looking as if she were trying not to continue laughing. "I know why they aren't here. Come with me, Pomona."

Pomona rolled her eyes, equally amused and perplexed by the situation. Minerva was gripping her by the arm, practically pulling her down the stairs towards the dungeons. "What are we doing down here?"

Holding a hand up, Minerva replied, "Just wait," as they heard an uproar of laughter coming from students. As they rounded the corner to Severus's classroom, Pomona stopped dead in her tracks. The normally stale and intimidating Potions classroom had snow falling from the ceiling, piling thickly on the floor. Children were laughing hysterically as Severus stood looking angrier than he ever had, his clothes transfigured into a Santa suit. His black hair stood out starkly against the bright red of the suit. Pomona's mouth fell wide open at the sight, barely able to control her laughter. Minerva had never looked more pleased in her life.

As Pomona looked closer, she saw Peeves flying across the room in an elf suit, laughing and shouting, "Happy Christmas, Professor Santa Snape!"

Minerva made no effort to quell the laughing children nor to stop Peeves from forming the snow into snowballs and throwing them throughout the room. Snape looked like he was going to lose it, but he said nothing, simply attempting to shoo the children out of the classroom. "Oh Merlin, this is absolutely fucking priceless," came a voice from behind.

Pomona turned and saw Rolanda with her hands on her hips, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Minerva, please tell me this was you."

Shrugging, Minerva stepped into the snow-covered classroom and motioned for Peeves to come near. Peeves flew over to where the three women stood and laughed hysterically. "Is this what you wanted Miss Deputy ma'am?"  
"You listened well."

Peeves smiled, looking proud of his work. "Snape is going to have a lot to clean up." He flew off, continuing to throw snowballs at the crowd of second years that remained wandering around the room.  
"No, Minerva is going to have a lot to clean up." Severus had come to stand behind them, crossing his arms. "What was this about, Minerva?"

"I told you Minerva has been known to ally with Peeves when she's mad enough."

Severus's mouth practically fell open. "Do not tell me this is about McNeil on the Quidditch team…that was over a year ago. Are you out of your mind?"

Minerva smiled smugly. "Did you think I was going to do something right after it happened?"

Severus looked angrily at her, tearing off the hat on his head. "Pomona, aren't they supposed to be with you?" Pomona laughed and replied in the affirmative. "Then do me a favor and get them out of her while _we _clean this up," he said, grabbing Minerva by the hand. Minerva lost her balance slightly, almost falling from the wet floor, but Severus had wrapped an arm around her back and caught her. Minerva quickly pulled from him, her face flushed.

Pomona and Rolanda exchanged a look, Rolanda clearly noticing the way he grabbed her as well. No matter what Poppy would insist, Rolanda had her convinced that there was something between the two of them. The rival heads of houses had far too much chemistry for it to never be acted on. "Well, we'll let you two get to work then, won't we, Pomona?"

"Oh absolutely. Can I borrow that whistle, Ro?" Rolanda nodded and handed her the whistle that normally hung around her neck. Pomona blew into it, drawing the attention of most of the second years. "All of you a lot, that's enough fun for now. Off to the Greenhouse with you." The children looked disappointed, but seemed to know that they were going to be taken from the fun at some point. Pomona followed behind them as they made their way up the stairs to the greenhouse, but strayed behind to hear the two talk alone.

"Severus, the red suits you."

"Not a word, Minerva, not another damn word."

Pomona laughed to herself and was slightly disappointed herself that they had to leave the fun.


	12. Poppy II

"I hate the winter," Rolanda muttered as they made their way up the stairs to the Owlery. "And I don't understand why the staff can't have their own damn place for post. Why should we have to go where the students go?"

Poppy laughed. Rolanda's complaining could get bothersome, but this was one case where she had to agree. She dreaded the long walks up the stairs to get her private mail. It was early in the morning, so they probably wouldn't run into any students, but just the loss of privacy that came with having to get mail in the same spots the students did was frustrating. "I think after this year we should get our own spot, or at least have it delivered to us."

"Min, you're the Deputy, can't you get on that?" Pomona chimed in, everyone looking at their friend.

Minerva rolled her eyes, shivering slightly at the cold. Poppy couldn't help but laugh at the bright tartan pattern she sported even on a simple walk to get their post. "Yes, with trying to clean up the end of the war, I will make sure to push staff mail to the top of my list."

Rolanda and Pomona each put an arm around her shoulders. "That's our little deputy." Minerva shrugged them off with a laugh and made her way over to her owl. Severus was in the owlery as well, looking through a magazine, not seeming to pay any notice to them. Poppy reached for her owl, a lovely brown and white spotted bird. She had picked him out after her nieces were born because they so desperately wanted an owl even though they were still too young to go to Hogwarts. Now that they were grown, she still enjoyed exchanging notes with them via owl. She smiled as she untied a small letter with Dahlia's handwriting off the animal's foot. Petting his head, she opened the envelope.

_Dear Aunt Poppy,_

_Thank you for your Christmas package. I will certainly use the scarf and hat that you so kindly knitted me. I was hoping to see you in person, but I know I may not see you for a bit of time. Seamus and I are excited to tell you that we are expecting! We are not sure yet if it will be a boy or a girl…_

Her heart began to beat quickly. Never having had children on her own, her nieces had always been the closest she had. The thought of them having their own children was a great source of happiness for the mediwitch. Not bothering to read the rest of the note, Poppy turned to tell her friends, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Minerva was holding a piece of parchment tightly in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Her stomach dropped at this, and she stuffed the letter in her jacket. "Min?" Poppy could hear her own voice waiver, and it must have been apparent because the others, even Severus, she noted, turned to face her.

"Minerva, my dear, what's wrong?" Pomona asked, this time louder and more forceful than Poppy had been.

"Robert…he's…."

"Your brother?" Poppy asked, hoping to Merlin it wasn't what it seemed.

Minerva nodded, still not tearing her eyes from the letter. "He's dead." Poppy rushed to her side as did Rolanda and Pomona. The three stood around their friend, steadying her as best they could. From where she stood, Poppy could see Severus standing uncomfortably behind Minerva, a saddened look on his face. A few sobs came from Minerva as she clutched the letter to her chest. "He's been dead for months...why am I just finding out now?"

Minerva tore away from them, picking up the letter to read again as if it were going to change and answer her questions. Nobody made a move towards her except Severus who put a hand out on her shoulder. "Minerva, I'm so sorry," he said hoarsely. Poppy had never seen him so gentle before. He looked uncomfortable but seemed to want to help. Poppy felt her heart soften slightly as she watched their interactions. Bringing the letter to her side, Minerva turned towards Severus who immediately opened his arms. It didn't look like it was the first time they had embraced, Poppy noted to herself. Severus still looked awkward, although Poppy felt any sort of softness from Severus would forever look out of place.

Minerva was crying softly into Severus's chest, and Poppy suddenly felt as if she was intruding on a private moment. The looks on Rolanda and Pomona's faces seemed to say the same thing. "Severus," Rolanda said gently. "Take care of her for us." Rolanda motioned for the other women to follow her, and they moved towards the stairs.

Severus stared blankly at her, as if trying to tell if she were being sarcastic or not. Minerva pulled herself away from him, Severus's one arm still around her waist. "Ro…wait…" Minerva's voice was hoarse, her eyes red and beginning to swell. They stopped, looking back at the pair.

"Yes, dear? What do you need?"

"They're having a funeral for him."

"We'll be there," Poppy assured her, moving back towards Minerva, taking her hand.

Minerva nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you." She turned to look at Severus. "Severus, would you?"

His eyes widened. "Me?"

"If you're not comfortable…"

"I'll be there," he said firmly.

Minerva wiped her eyes once more, moving away from Severus and towards the stairs. "If you don't mind, I'm going to clean myself up a bit before classes."

"Oh, Min. Albus can teach your classes for today. Take the day." Poppy said.

"For what?" she asked, her tone suddenly sharp. Tears continued to run down her face. "Robert is dead. Nothing is going to change that." Without another word, Minerva was down the stairs, leaving them in silence.

Poppy felt tears of guilt welling in her eyes. Her brother was alive and well. She had been lucky not to lose anyone in the war. Pomona had lost her brother a few years before and now Minerva had lost hers. "You should talk to her, Pomona," Rolanda finally said. "When she's ready."

"I understand the pain," she said sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm worried about her," Poppy added. "She always pushed herself too much, especially when she's in pain."

"Always has," Pomona agreed.

Severus was still standing behind them, looking like he was searching for a way out. Poppy felt a sudden affection for the Potion's Master. He truly looked concerned about Minerva, and she seemed to have found a comfort in him. Seeing them embrace was the most intimate and vulnerable Poppy had ever seen her friend with someone, save Albus on occasion. As Severus pushed through them to get to the stairs, Rolanda caught his arm. "Go find, Minerva."

"What?"

"She needs you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it, Severus," Rolanda said firmly.

Severus looked first at Rolanda, but then caught Poppy's eye. Poppy couldn't help but nod in affirmation. His eyes were stone called, always hard to read. Severus turned and went down the stairs in silence.

Poppy sighed as Severus disappeared out of sight. "Poor Min."

"I know how it feels," Pomona said quietly. "And Robert was in the magical law enforcement, right?"

"Yes," Poppy replied sadly. "He could have been missing for months which is why she's just finding out…"

"Why wouldn't his wife tell her? She's always talking about her nieces and nephews."

"Robert never married. Malcom is the brother with her nieces and nephews." Poppy explained.

"She's tough. She'll get through it," Rolanda said firmly.

"We're all here for her," Poppy agreed.

"And it seems so is Severus," Rolanda said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to argue with what you saw here today, Poppy?"

"I admit I was surprised. I think she was upset, but I'm not convinced that means they're going to be together. But, I will say I see the friendship and it's sweet."

"That's a step closer than we had her," Pomona said, wrapping an arm around Rolanda.

Rolanda laughed slightly. "Let's go. Let's try and organize something the staff could give to Minerva."

Poppy smiled to herself. Despite how hung up on the Severus and Minerva relationship Rolanda and Pomona were, they had never lost the love they all had for Minerva on her own. Rubbing the letter about Dahlia in her pocket, Poppy decided she'd wait to share the news until after Robert's funeral. It would give them all something to look forward to.


	13. Filius III

**A/N: Thank you to all the comments I've gotten on this story. I love these two and I've had a lot of fun writing it so far. This actually began as a one-shot set during Order of the Phoenix which I then deleted when I began to expand their story out to when Severus first arrives at Hogwarts. I enjoyed the different povs and it's just been developing as I go. That original one-shot should make an appearance down the line….**

As the casket was lowered into the ground, Filius wiped his eyes and looked to Minerva was wrapped in a large black cloak beside an elderly man whom Filius believed to be her father. The man was wearing a pastor's uniform, and Minerva and Malcom had not left his side. Trying to avoid any small talk, Filius had settled himself in the back of the crowd, there not because he had known Robert, but out of support for Minerva. The three musketeers, he lovingly called the three female professors who stood closer to the crowd, were all wiping their eyes as well, huddled together as a cold breeze blew through the air. Since his youth, Filius had not found himself adventuring out in the Scottish Highlands, and as he allowed himself to take in the view, he realized he had forgotten how beautiful Minerva's homeland was. Her tartan print and intense accent were constant reminders of her heritage, but seeing the Deputy standing in the middle of the green landscape, her black hair flowing down her back, she looked more like a McGonagall than he could ever remember her looking. The group rarely ventured outside of the wizarding world, and Filius always considered it an honor to see any of his friends in their natural settings. Years of living in the castle had made him appreciate the moments where his friends were at their most genuine. In this moment, standing around the resting place of Robert McGonagall Jr., none of the Hogwarts professors were teachers. They were all just wizards and witches, friends, and family. There was a liberating feeling to the realization.

A few feet beside him, the Potion's Master, dressed in his normal black robes, looked entirely out of place. He too, had hung back from the crowd throughout the service. His dark eyes, Filius noted, were fixated on Minerva, following her motions with intensity. Filius quietly took a hold of his hand squeezing it in his own. "You're going to have to tell her one day, my boy."

Severus dropped his eyes, and Filius couldn't help but falter slightly as the intense gaze met his. The man never ceased to command a conversation. "Tell her what?"

"Only you can answer that." Silence fell between the two, and Filius turned to see Albus had an arm wrapped around Minerva, escorting her to the small cottage that Filius assumed was owned by the McGonagalls. Within a few moments, she had disappeared from sight. "Always been good friends, those two," Filius said, smiling slightly. "Before you, Albus was the only person Minerva ever seemed truly relaxed around."

"She has you, Pomona, Rolanda, Poppy…" Severus said slowly.

"Ah, yes. And we love her very much. But there is something _different_ between you two."

Severus snorted. "You sound like them," he said, making a small motion towards the trio of women who were dropping flowers on the tomb. "Don't think we haven't heard the way they gossip."

"Minerva is like a little sister to me," Filius admitted. "I want the best for her. She's a wonderful woman. And in all the years I've known her, I've never seen her act the way she does around you with anyone else."

"And what way is that?" Severus asked quickly.

Filius looked up at him, Severus looked like he had regretted his question. Filius knew, like Minerva, Severus was an extremely private and complicated person. Filius also knew that aside from Minerva, he was the only person Severus had seemed to have taken any interest in. He valued the trust the young man put in him, and he didn't want to push him so far as to lose that trust. "I see the way you two look at each other…the way you seem happy around her." Severus's face was unmoving; Filius couldn't tell what he was feeling or if he had gone too far. "I'm not saying you're in love and going to live happily ever after. I don't know what your feelings are or how deep they run. I think we both know that the world we live in is no fairy tale. But, I do know that there is something in you two that makes the other one happy. And I would hate to see you go on without letting yourselves enjoy each other." Filius swore he saw a small tear in Severus's eyes, but it never fell. He turned to look out where Severus's eyes were. Minerva had come back out of the cottage, her girl friends running towards her, wrapping their arms around her. Filius rubbed Severus's arm. "I'm going to go see Minerva. You're welcome to come."

Filius turned to leave, but Severus's voice stopped him. "Filius…not a word to the peanut gallery."

Chuckling, Filius shook his head. "I believe the Muggles call it 'bro code.'"

The exasperated look on Severus's face was worth Filius's digging deep in his memory for something witty to say to lighten the mood. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When two men talk about women- stays between them."

Severus nodded. "Good. I'm…going to go back to the castle."

"You're not going to see Minerva?"

"I…"

"I won't push it," Filius said putting a hand up. "I just know she could use you."

Severus tilted his head and visibly swallowed. A piece of hair fell in front of his face as he leaned down towards Filius as if telling him a deeply kept secret. "Perhaps I'll ask her to come for a drink later."

"She'd like that, boy," Filius said, smiling sadly. "You two seem to do that often?"

"Often enough," Severus admitted.

Filius reached out for Severus's hand and shook it. "Good night, Severus." Severus nodded and disapperated. Minerva was surrounded by her usual trio, her eyes red and swollen, but in otherwise better spirits than Filius had expected her to be. "Hello, love," he said, kissing her hand.

Minerva bent down and hugged him. "Thank you for coming, Filius. It means the world to me."

"Anything for you, you know that."

Minerva stood up slowly. "Filius…was that Severus…?"

"It was. I was just speaking with him before he left."

Her face paled. "He didn't say a word to me," she said almost to herself.

Filius felt his stomach churn at the sadness that came over her already tired eyes. "Perhaps this was a lot on him."

The other women were chatting amongst themselves, and Filius was glad they couldn't overhear the conversation. "I didn't even expect him to come in all honesty…"

"He was here the whole time."

Minerva nodded. "I'm going to stay with my father for a few hours. I'll see you all later tonight or at breakfast tomorrow." Hugging them all goodbye one last time, she turned and disappeared into the small cottage.


	14. Rolanda II

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, friends! I hope you are all getting a chance to relax and enjoy the holiday. Thought I'd drop a turning point in the story as a little Christmas present…enjoy **** Thank you for all the kind words.**

As the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch, the entire Gryffindor stand erupted into applause as the Slytherin students slowly made their way out of the field. Rolanda smiled at the victory, glad to see Slytherin lose the house cup for the first time in a few years. In the stands behind her, the loyal Head of Gryffindor house was on her feet, waving her flag as tears streamed down her face. She saw Pomona and Filius hug Minerva, both glad to see that, if it wasn't either of their houses that won, at least it was Gryffindor. They all knew how badly Minerva had wanted to win. Slytherin had won the past two years, and Severus had been far too vocal about it. While Severus didn't look happy at the loss, he also didn't look miserable. Rolanda ran up the stairs climbed over some of the other staff members to place a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Drinks on me!" Minerva exclaimed, her eyes brighter than they had been in some time. The group laughed and Minerva put a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Took two years, but I finally got my victory."

A small smile played across Severus's face. It was hard to hear anything over the crowd, and Rolanda watched as Severus grasped her hand, pulling her in close so he could be heard when he said, "I assure you the cup was just taking up space in my room. I'd be glad to get rid of it for a year." She swore Minerva's cheeks pinkened, but before she could tell, Minerva had dropped her hand and started the walk towards Hogsmeade.

The Three Broomsticks was fairly crowed, but, much to everyone's relief, no students had snuck out and gone to the bar. Minerva ordered everyone a glass of Firewhisky, still in high spirits. Much to everyone's surprise, Severus had joined them, though he didn't say much aside from a few words to Minerva and Filius. With Gryffindor's victory, almost everyone had ordered Minerva a drink, making her fairly drunk a few hours into their evening. Minerva was a Scot through and through and could hold a decent amount of alcohol, she always had. Rolanda found that she and Minerva were the best drinkers out of the group, Pomona, Filius, and Poppy being less sturdy with their alcohol. Rolanda kept a careful eye on Severus, who, after a few drinks was a little more talkative than normal. Rolanda, watching carefully, found that he was slightly touchier with Minerva, probably thinking nobody had noticed.

"I think it's time to retire and check on my cubs," Minerva finally said, putting her fifth drink of the night down. "Merlin knows what the common room looks like by now."

They all laughed, Severus rolling his eyes. "Gryffindors are insufferable. One victory in how many years and you lose your minds."

Minerva smiled, jabbing Severus in the ribs. Pomona leaned down to take a sip of her drink, raising her eyebrows at Rolanda. The two had been exchanging looks all night, Pomona now as invested as her into their friend's love life. "Gryffindor loyalty is like non other," Filius added with a laugh.

"Thank you, Filius!" Minerva said, looking rather satisfied with herself. She was drunker than Rolanda had seen her in a while, and she loved how loose Minerva let herself get when she was.

"Well, I too am getting tired," Severus added. "And if I have to deal with a bunch of over-excited Gryffindors in the morning, I should start back now."

"I'm getting tired; I'll head back with you as well," Poppy said. Without a second thought, Rolanda jammed her heel into Poppy's foot, earning a slight yelp from the mediwitch. Rolanda was hoping something was going to transpire between a drunk Minerva and Severus, and she wasn't going to let the prudish witch ruin it. "Actually, I might stay here for a bit longer."

Minerva and Severus both stood from the table. "Good night, my dears," Minerva said, hugging them all as she made her way out. They all congratulated her on her victory and soon her and Severus were gone.

When they were out of ear shot, Rolanda finished off her glass and leaned back in her chair. "Who's coming with me?"

"What?" Pomona asked, finishing hers off as well.

"To see what happens with those two."

Poppy widened her eyes. "Oh come now, even _if _something were to happen-,"

Rolanda smiled. "So do you finally see what I've seen the past two years?"

Her friend's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "I will admit…I see how strong the bond between them is and _if_ something did happen, I would still be skeptical of Severus, but far less than I would have been two years ago."

"I think it's tonight."  
"What makes you think tonight, Ro?" Filius asked.

"They're drunk, emotions are high with Gryffindor winning. And did none of you notice the way he was looking at her tonight?"

"There is something so different about him when she's around," Pomona agreed. "I don't know if I could ever call that man happy, but around her…he's certainly the closest I've seen him to it."

Rolanda stood up, too nosey to not know what was going on between her friend and Severus. "Anyone else care for a walk with me back to the castle?"

"That's none of our business," Poppy argued.

"You're absolutely right, but Minerva's ours." Rolanda threw enough galleons on the table to cover the tip since Minerva had covered their entire tab. "Pomona?"

Pomona contemplated it for a few moments but stood and agreed to accompany Rolanda back to the castle. "We'll fill you two in later," she told Filius and Poppy as the two women left the bar.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Pomona whispered as they began their walk, Minerva and Severus far enough ahead that they wouldn't notice that they were there, but close enough that they would hear if they spoke too loudly. "I feel like I'm back in school again."

"We're drunk. It was a good enough excuse when we were twenty; it's a good enough excuse now." Rolanda watched as Severus and Minerva made their way back to the castle, standing closer together than they typically did. Rolanda wished she could hear what they were saying, but they were definitely a little unsteady on their feet. Pomona seemed to be watching as closely as she was, and Rolanda smiled at the witch's change of heart. Suddenly, they noticed the two had stopped walking and Rolanda and Pomona stopped as well. Severus had offered Minerva his arm, and she had turned to face him, revealing her profile for a moment before she took his offer and they began walking once more.

The rest of the walk was fairly uneventful, Pomona and Rolanda walking behind them like giggly fifth years. As Severus and Minerva entered the castle, Rolanda and Pomona were careful to keep quiet. "They're headed towards Gryffindor tower," Rolanda whispered. "We should hang back a minute so they don't see us." They did just that until Severus and Minerva had been out of their sight for a few moments.

It hadn't dawned on Rolanda how late they had been out until she entered the castle and noticed all the students were already in bed. The halls were empty and silent, a blessing after the recent victory. Only a few streamers and balloons were laying limp on the ground. Turning the corner towards Gryffindor tower, they saw Minerva and Severus duck down the hallway where the entrance to her rooms was. The two witches settled in a corner where they were blocked by a convenient statue but could still see what was going on.

The two had stopped in front of Minerva's door, her hand on the knob. "When do you think you'll be bringing the trophy by?" she asked with a smirk.

Severus leaned against the wall beside her door. "I could bring it by tonight if you'd like."

"I'd like that; I've been waiting long enough for the damn thing."

"It'll take me no time at all to bring it."

"I'd offer you a drink, but I think I've had my fill," she replied. Rolanda couldn't remember seeing Minerva's face that pink before.

"And here I thought a woman your age could hold her drinks a little better," he smirked.

Minerva pointed a finger at him. "Don't call me old, Severus."

He caught her arm, looking closely at her. Rolanda could practically feel the tension as their eyes met. "I didn't call you old. On the contrary, I was speaking to your _experience_. Meant it in the nicest way possible."

Minerva didn't pull her hand from his hold, instead a step closer to him. They weren't touching, but they may as well have been. "I wouldn't believe for one moment a Slytherin could mean something in the nicest way possible. There's always some sort of motive behind it. Isn't it in your nature to think before you speak?"

"Something like that," Severus replied much more quietly than he had been speaking before. His arm moved from her arm to her cheek. From where they stood, Rolanda could see him stroking her cheek with one finger. Minerva's cheeks were bright red. When he leaned in and kissed her, there was no use denying that, no matter how many times she had told herself it was going to happen, Rolanda could have prepared herself for the shock. She had known Minerva for years and seeing her kissing one of her former students was something that she never thought she'd see in a million years.

The kiss was short, and from what Rolanda could imagine, hesitant on both ends. Minerva had moved her hands to his shoulders, his having fallen to her waist. They stood there for a moment until Minerva pulled away, holding a hand over her mouth. "Dear Merlin, how drunk am I?" she muttered, her voice shaking.

Rolanda felt her stomach drop, wondering if Minerva regretted it after all this time. Severus's face fell, and his fists visibly clenched. "I should go."

Panicking that they would be caught, Rolanda began to pull Pomona away from the scene when they heard Minerva practically shout, "Severus, stop!"

The foot steps having stopped, the two women peaked back around the corner, seeing Minerva gripping Severus's arm, a look of panic across her face. Rolanda suddenly felt guilty for watching her friend in such a vulnerable moment. Her curiosity began to change to concern. "I shouldn't have walked you back. You're too drunk to think straight. I'll have a house elf bring the trophy tomorrow morning."

Minerva's eyes were wide. "Severus, no. I…"

"I should be going."

Without another word, Minerva had pulled Severus towards him, pressing her lips against his. Pomona had grabbed Rolanda's hand, squeezing gently, both clearly relieved Minerva had wanted Severus's advances. The last thing she, and she was sure Pomona, wanted was to have pushed for something Minerva didn't want. When they pulled away, a tear was running down Minerva's cheek. They could no longer see Severus's face, but his hand was on her arm, a finger stroking her robes. "You didn't do anything I didn't want…that I haven't wanted."

"What?"

"I…Severus, I'm old enough to be your mother. I never thought that these feelings…whatever the hell it is that's been running through my head could be returned…I'm far too old for this…for you."

"Oh, Min…" Severus shook his head, leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers. Rolanda smiled to herself at his use of her pet name. Very few people called her anything but Minerva or Professor McGonagall. She had never heard Severus say it. "I suggest we move this conversation inside should any stray Gryffindors be running around."

For the first time in a few minutes, a smile played across her face. She grabbed his hand, stopping his motions on her arm. "Before you come in…is this…do you want this?"

"You mean, do I want you?"

"Yes," she said, looking more sheepish than Rolanda ever remembered her looking. "Because…well…we're both very drunk and if this goes anywhere, I want to know it means something…"

"You and I both know that our enlightened staff has made it clear there is something going on we haven't talked about. Believe me, Filius has made it quite clear to me. This has nothing to do with my current level of intoxication. But…" He leaned in and kissed her again. "The complete loss of judgement to let go enough to do this has _everything _to do with the drinks we had this evening."

"I think I hear someone coming. Let's go inside, Severus." Minerva muttered a password Rolanda couldn't make out and entered her rooms with Severus following closely behind her.

Once the couple was inside, Rolanda pulled herself away from the scene, leaning up against the wall next to a smiling Pomona. The confirmation she wanted had been received. Rolanda pushed Pomona down the hall and neither spoke until they were far away from Minerva's rooms and Gryffindor tower. "Rolanda, you were right all this time," Pomona said, breaking the silence. "Oh, Merlin, it happened. Do you think it'll be a one-time thing?"

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't know with those two. I could truly see things being a one-night fling to get the tension out of the air, or, with the way the two of them are something more serious."

"When do you think she'll tell us?"

Rolanda laughed. "Minerva McGonagall is going to wait as long as possible to tell us she's shagging a former student."

Pomona nodded. "I can't even imagine her admitting it."

The two women leaned back against the wall, both bursting into laughter after a few moments of silence. "In all honesty, I'm happy that they did something about all this tension," Pomona said, her voice composing itself after a few moments of laughter.

"She's had a rough few years. She needs it." Pomona nodded. A thought suddenly came to Rolanda, and she laughed even harder. "Telling Poppy is what I am looking forward to the most."

"I have to say, that was my first thought as well."

"She means well," Rolanda quickly added. "But, Minerva is a little wilder than she realizes."

Silence fell over them for a few moments until Pomona spoke. "At the risk of looking like two students out of bed and having to deal with Sybil while she's on rounds, I think I'm going to bed."

The thought of Sybil finding them wandering the halls at night was a thought that made Rolanda shudder. "Good point. Good night, Pomona." She stood up straight and began towards her rooms.

On the walk back to her room, Rolanda replayed the conversation between Severus and Minerva in her head. They had chemistry; that much had been clear for a while. They had entertaining bantering and bickering over Quidditch, students, and pretty much anything. What she had seen that night was Minerva more vulnerable than she remembered seeing her. For some reason, the Potion's Master who couldn't bring himself to say a kind word to anyone else made her comfortable enough to let her guard down. Rolanda wasn't sure if she would ever get to that level of trust with Minerva. Minerva was the most selfless person she had ever met, but that selflessness made her a bit of a loner. As many friends as she had there were plenty of times where Minerva was clearly under a lot of pressure and wouldn't open up to anyone. Minerva needed someone she trusted. She needed Severus, and Rolanda sincerely hoped that it was going to work out for the two heads of houses. She would have given a lot to hear what happened behind closed doors.


	15. Poppy III

"I told you she needed a good fuck!"

Poppy almost spit her tea out, coughing as it rushed painfully down her throat. "Excuse me?"

Rolanda had come barging into the staff room with Pomona close behind her. "We saw them. Last night. I told you it was going to happen."

Poppy was silently thankful that she had been alone when Rolanda had decided to barge in and announce their friend's personal information to the entire room. Trying to grasp what Rolanda was getting at, she put her teacup down. "What exactly did you two see?"

"They kissed," Pomona pipped in, taking a seat on the couch and pouring herself a cup of tea. "And then they went into her rooms."

Poppy rubbed her temples. In the passing weeks, she had begun to see the friendship bloom between the two heads of houses. Her aversion to Severus had softened after the comfort he seemed to be for her upon her brother's death. She couldn't deny that Severus had shown a clear compassion for her when it happened, and his presence at the funeral had moved her more than she had cared to admit. Yet, the thought of Minerva getting herself tangled up in a romance with such a younger man sounded more like something Rolanda would do. "You sound like two fifth years, you know that?"

"We sure felt like it following them back last night," Pomona said with a chuckle.  
"You really think they…?"

"If you had seen those two…"

"Oh, I am thankful I did not."

"Oh, Poppy! Minerva's got a little more spunk in her than you give her credit for."

A familiar laugh came from the doorway and all three women turned to see their Headmaster standing in the doorway. Poppy felt her cheeks flush seeing Albus standing there, listening to their gossip. "I think Rolanda is on to something. Care if I join you?"

"Absolutely not," Rolanda replied, patting a seat on the couch for Albus. The Headmaster locked the door behind him, and Poppy poured him a cup of tea as he sat down.

"It looks like I need to be giving you three more assignments. Well, with all the time on your hands to so meticulously track Minerva and Severus's every move."

"Do not drag me into this," Poppy muttered under her breath.

"You're her best friend, Albus," Rolanda said. "You have to know something."

"Minerva and I have shared many secrets over the years. But, ah, it seems, this she has yet to confide even in me. It seems you and Pomona have confirmed my suspicions?" Albus raised an eyebrow, smiling gently.

_Merlin's beard,_ Poppy thought to herself. _Even Albus is playing matchmaker._

"We saw them last night."  
"You _followed_ them last night," Poppy corrected.

Rolanda glared at her. "It's all the same in my book."

"May I offer you a piece of advice?" Albus asked.

"Of course," Pomona agreed.

"Minerva and Severus…I know them well…they are both very private people. Intensely private people. I imagine it's that exact trait that has brought them together. The two of them have lives far more complicated than any of us will truly know. If they have found comfort in each other, it's going to take them some time to come to terms with how they want to handle it. We may never be told. I suggest any information you have, you keep to yourselves until they are ready…_if _they ever are."

A silence fell over the room, and Poppy was thankful for the first sensible words that had been spoken on the subject in two years. "Of course, Albus," Rolanda said softly. "I would only ever share among us…"

Albus put a hand up, smiling. Rolanda's sudden shift in tone had made the whole room tense. "I am not scolding any of you. They truly are an amusing pair. And they haven't been all that quiet about their friendship, have they?" All three of the women laughed. Rolanda looked more at ease, knowing Albus wasn't angry with her. "I say this now because I sensed something was going to happen. And now that it has, it's no longer a game. For us or for them. I imagine they both have a lot of turmoil about how to handle their feelings."

Poppy nodded. "I admit…I've been very…adverse to this whole ordeal. But, after seeing him the morning Minerva found out about her brother…that tugged at something for me. I couldn't deny he cares about her."

"Severus is a good man, Poppy. I would trust him with my life." She widened her eyes. That was a serious statement, especially from Albus. As friendly and outgoing as the Headmaster was, it had frequently dawned on Poppy she knew nothing about him. He was even more private than Minerva. "Ah well, the day must go on, shouldn't it? I'd imagine you're going to see a lot of your Gryffindors dragging themselves to their first classes today." Albus stood from the couch. "Thank you for the tea, ladies." They all bid him goodbye, and he unlocked the door and was gone.

Silence overtook the room again. "You know I would never want to embarrass Minerva," Rolanda said quietly.

"We know that," Pomona said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rolanda looked at Poppy as if needing her approval. She nodded. "I know you mean well, Ro."

"He's right though," Pomona added. "They were a ton of fun, but now…this could complicate a lot of things."

"I can't speak for Severus…but I don't think Minerva has had a serious relationship since…"

"Dougal?" Rolanda asked.

"Yes," Poppy confirmed. Over the years, Minerva had revealed her brief and intense love for a Muggle boy in her early adulthood. It had broken her heart. "Though maybe this won't be anything serious. Maybe like you said…they just need to get the tension out."

"I'm beginning to think it runs deeper than that," Rolanda replied. "Albus seems like he's heard some deeper conversations between them. Most of what we have seen is a lot sexual tension and Quidditch debates."

"It's going to be so hard to speak to her today," Pomona admitted.

"For me too."

"Me three," Poppy agreed. "And I didn't even see them."  
Rolanda stood from her seat, stretching. "It's almost the end of term. They'll be here in the castle this summer…assuming they both stay. I would imagine that gives them time to work all this out."

Poppy stood as well, knowing she should have been in the infirmary earlier. She'd only intended on staying in the staff room long enough to have a cup of tea. "I'll most likely be here all summer," Poppy said.

Rolanda raised an eyebrow. "While you're…"

"I'm not spying on them," Poppy said. Her voice was sharp in reply, but as her eyes met Rolanda's, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. The whole situation was becoming so ridiculous she couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't Albus just basically tell us to grow up?"

"Like you don't want to know what happens this summer?" Rolanda asked.

"I'll admit…I'm much more curious now."

"Pomona, we have our spy for while we're gone." Arm in arm, the two women made their way out of the room without giving Poppy a chance to protest.

"Those two never learn," she muttered, packing up her things for the day.


	16. Albus III

"Albus isn't coming," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"What gave it away?" Minerva asked sarcastically.

Albus laughed to himself as he watched the two heads of houses finishing up their dessert from a dinner he had planned for them. He was looking through a piece of glass he had broken off of one of the candle holders on the table and charmed so he could see them. Behind them, the long tables of the Great Hall looked even larger with only two people in a room designed to hold hundreds. It looked ridiculous, but it was the only way he knew he could get a peak into what their relationship, or what he thought was a relationship, was.

Severus smirked, taking a sip of his tea. "Do we think Albus is purposely absent or truly forgot?"

"This looks a little too meant for two for Albus to have planned on showing up."

Severus fell silent for a few moments. He looked troubled. When he spoke again, the light-heartedness from moments before was gone from his voice. "And it doesn't embarrass you?"

"I'm sorry?" Minerva asked, putting her cup down.

"All of this...with Albus, Rolanda, Filius...all of them. They know. You know they know."

"They seem to have picked up on things, yes."

"Picked-up on is an understatement," Severus muttered. "What is this?"

"You mean between us?"

"Yes."

"It's whatever we want it to be."

Severus was silent again. Albus suddenly felt sorry for the man. He knew that Severus's experience with romance and emotion were volatile at best. The love one was supposed to receive from a parent had never been there. The only romantic love that Albus knew he had felt was one ruined by his own mistakes. It was strong and deep even years later. As strong as he was on the outside: former Death Eater, former murderer, strict professor, Albus had seen just how vulnerable he was. It was partially why he had chosen to find a way to watch them that evening. Minerva's friends were well meaning in their push to bring the two together.

But, Albus knew that sitting alone in the Great Hall sat two of the most emotional and surprisingly sensitive individuals he knew. As much as he too was entertained by their tension and romantic inclinations, he knew a relationship for either could be harmful. He didn't believe for a moment one would willingly hurt the other, but it seemed inevitable.

"What's wrong? Minerva asked, touching his arm.

Severus looked at her hand on his arm and then at her. "The whole thing seems a little ridiculous, don't you think?" His eyes narrowed.

Minerva looked partially angered and partially hurt. "You and I?"

Severus had his fists clenched. "Are you too thick to see it?"

"My time isn't spent worrying about how ridiculous something may seem."

Severus stood from the table, slowly pacing back and forth. "Minerva, this...arrangement...relationship, though I think we're too old to call it that. It's...when you come back from your time with Malcom, what are we going to do? Pick up like two young lovers and have a passionate reunion? We're not that. We're not young. We're not going to be taking each other home to meet the family. We're not working towards a marriage. We're working towards...what? A good fuck when we need it? Another war?"

Minerva was silent. Severus was standing almost out of Albus's sightline. All he could see was the back of his legs. He was facing away from Minerva who sat with her hands clenching the edges of the table. For a moment, Albus thought she was going to cry, but her face hardened almost immediately. He knew her well-enough to know her inner dialogue was probably criticizing herself for getting close to such an emotional display. Minerva rarely showed emotion. Severus's voice sounded so unlike his usual self that Albus knew she knew she had to remain calm. Their arguments at the beginning of the year had shown well-enough what destruction the two emotional heads of houses could bring.

"Answer me," he said, his voice trembling in the deafening silence.

Minerva stood as well. While Severus stood out of the picture, Minerva's face was all he could focus on. "No," she replied, her voice stern. "We're none of those things Severus. I'm never going to 'bring you home to the family,' as you put it. I don't expect nor want a ring on my finger in a few years. Love doesn't have to have a strict line of what it is and isn't. I-,"

"Love?"

Minerva put a hand over her mouth, as if she was trying to take back something she said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said love..."

"Do you love me?"

The question hung in the air which had suddenly grown thick with emotion. "Severus..." Albus was practically holding his breath. He hadn't expected the dinner to turn into such a serious conversation. He had only been hoping to know what their summer plans were, to get a feel for what the two were like when completely alone. Guilt washed over him, but he couldn't pull himself from the scene. He thanked Merlin he had learned the one-way mirror charm well and that the two wouldn't sense his presence. "Saying it would change a lot."

"It would," Severus replied, his voice hoarse. "You can see, I don't have much experience in the area. It's..."

"It feels like you've lost control?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to lose control. Not of your emotions, nor of your life. Not when you already have," Minerva said, her voice both speaking to what Albus knew was her own experience with Dougal and the little she knew of Severus's love of Lily.

"There is not much of my life I have control of anymore," Severus admitted. Albus noted his simple word choice, never revealing his true meaning. He was, Albus had to admit, the perfect spy. He had proved to be nothing less. "To love...again...it would mean losing what little is left."

Minerva nodded. "I understand. And with no definitions...no boundaries...no explanations for what's going on between us...it's...there's no way of controlling the future. We don't have a goal."

"We can't have one."

"No," she agreed. "We can't."

Silence fell between them. Albus so desperately wished he could see Severus's face. Suddenly, a small voice came from out of the picture. "Do professors want anything else?"

Minerva McGonagall rarely looked as if she had lost her composure, but the surprised expression on her face at the house elf's voice was almost comical. "Oh, Sippy. No, thank you. You've done a wonderful job. Thank you for dinner. We're sorry Professor Dumbledore didn't come. I know you had extra food. Do retire for the night and enjoy the left-overs."

"Professor Snape? Anything Sippy can get for you?"

"No." His voice was harsh.

"Good night, professors!"

Minerva turned back to Severus, and, when Albus assumed Sippy was gone, spoke. "I'm sorry I...I lost my head for a moment."

Severus stepped back into the picture, placing a hand on her hip. "You never answered my question."

Minerva's eyes were wide, green as they ever had been. "Which is?"

"Do you love me?"

The witch let her head fall to his shoulder. Albus smiled. "Merlin, I feel ridiculous."

"So now you agree with my earlier statement?"

"I didn't spend weeks musing over it," she replied, a more playful tone in her voice. "Though, I'll admit. There is something quite ridiculous about this." She pulled away from him, his hands still visibly gripping her waist. "It doesn't have to be a bad thing. I know that your...past...your experiences with romance are none too happy. Admittedly, neither of mine and I'm a great deal older than you. And we don't make sense. Do we?"

"A former Death Eater and his lover who practically bleeds red and gold?" He snorted. "Nothing makes sense."

"But...I'm rather happy," she said, her tone serious. "With...whatever this thing is."

"I don't know if I know what happiness feels like. But, I'd imagine it's close to this." He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was short, as if both were still unsure.

"Are you willing to give up a little bit more of the control you have left? And just...see what happens?"

He pulled her closer, closing his eyes as their foreheads touched. "Yes," he said quietly.

Minerva smiled, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I'm going to miss you, you know?"

"Is that so?"

"I'm now wishing we were at that young, 'bring you home to the family, age. It's going to be an emotional trip. I haven't seen the children since Robert died."

He laughed, sitting back down at the table, pulling her hand to help her sit back down beside him. "We can open that bottle of firewhisky when you return."

Minerva finished the pie left on her plate. Albus suddenly noticed the yellow custard on her plate, cursing himself for not grabbing a slice of lemon pie before their dinner. It was his favorite. "I would really like that." She swirled the fork around her plate, Severus's eyes glued to her. "I should really pack."

"I should let you go then."

"If you give me an hour, join me tonight?"

He pulled a few pins out of her hair. "I could help you pack," he murmured as her hair came tumbling across her shoulders. Albus blushed. He forgot how much less intimidating Minerva looked with her hair down.

"I don't think that would be productive."

He nodded. "You're right. 10 o'clock?"

"Sounds good." Minerva stood from the table. "I'll see you in an hour." She kissed him.

She was now out of view, walking towards the entrance to the Great Hall. "Minerva," he called, standing in his place.

"Yes?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

The room fell quiet. Severus's face was a mix of worry and curiosity. His eyes had never turned a deeper shade of brown when the words, "I love you," came from the voice of the Deputy.

Severus said nothing in return, sinking back down to sit at the table, his head in his hands as the sound of heels faded to nothing. A tear slipped from Severus's eyes as he lifted his wand and extinguished the candles in the hall.

The reflection was now dark and Albus leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He rubbed his temples. Such an emotional display was the last thing he had expected.


	17. Argus

**A/N: Thank you to those of you continuing to leave your comments- I'm trying to make sure I've replied to them all. I appreciate all the love this story is getting. This is my first real crack at anything very sexual in nature and I'm super self-conscious about it so I'm curious what your thoughts are!**

"Come back, Mrs. Norris!" Argus shouted, throwing down his mop and running after the cat who had taken off with the copy of the _Quibbler_ he had found in the fifth year Hufflepuff dorm. She was going to tear it apart, and as much as he hated to admit it, Filch enjoyed reading the silly magic magazine. Some of the things in the _Quibbler_ seemed so outlandish that it made him feel slightly better that he was not a wizard- they weren't all above him. Whoever the people were that wrote the _Quibbler_ seemed like dunderheads.

Argus took his time looking for Mrs. Norris. She was fast, and there was no way he would ever catch up to her. Without students in the building, it was easier to spot her and it meant less students trying to bother her. She would come back for dinner. The more important thing to Argus was getting back his copy of the magazine.

"Severus!" The sound of the Deputy Headmistress's voice perked Argus's attention. He turned the corner by the castle's main doors and saw that Snape had McGonagall pressed up against the wall beside the doors. As much as Argus couldn't stand the snobbish witch, his fists instinctively clenched, ready to fight Snape off her even if he would inevitably lose against the wizard.

Uncharacteristic giggling came from the same woman, and Argus immediately sunk back around the corner, not wanting to give himself away. They were..._well…she certainly isn't in trouble_, he thought to himself. "Who's watching, Min?" Snape kissed her on the mouth, his body completely pressed up against her. Argus had to cover his mouth as not to gasp. Snape and McGonagall? "Irma buried in her books?" The way his head was moving, it was clear Snape was tracing her neck with his tongue. McGonagall's head went back against the wall, eyes closed in pleasure. "Poppy while she's away at her niece's?" Snape let his top robes fall off his shoulders, left dressed in a plain dress shirt and pants. "I've missed you," he said so quietly Argus almost couldn't make it out. His voice was so different than when he normally spoke.

McGonagall didn't say anything; she simply looked at him with the same level of surprise the caretaker was feeling hearing the words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cupping his chin with her hand, forcing him to look at her. She was smiling. _She's not as bad when she smiles,_ he thought to himself. "I thought we weren't going to pick up like two passionate lovers when I returned?" she asked, her smile still tugging at the corner of her lips.

Filch saw Snape's hands move to the tightly buttoned blouse she was wearing. Slowly, he unbuttoned it, beginning first with the button so high up on her neck it looked like it was choking her. "I suppose I've changed my mind." He continued to slowly unbutton her blouse, one button at a time, slow and painstaking. McGonagall didn't push him away or protest. As Snape opened her blouse, her breasts fit snugly in a red bra were revealed. For a woman her age, she was still surprisingly firm aside from the few wrinkles he could see from his hiding place around the corner. Her bra pushed her breasts up, making her bigger than Argus would have imagined. As Snape lowered his lips to her cleavage, he muttered something Argus couldn't make out. Suddenly, Minerva let out a hiss as his mouth disappeared into her bra.

"Severus," she hissed, her hands falling to grab his arse. "We are still in a school." The way she struggled to sound her normal firm self made it obvious she was enjoying it. A smile quickly passed across his mouth as he stood straight to look at her, running his hands down her waist. The woman who always intimidated the caretaker suddenly looked small in the Potion's master's arms.

"The students aren't here."

"Can't we at least take this to my rooms?"

"Hm. Too old for a quick fuck?" he asked, his hands visibly tight around her waist. "We could move this to the bedroom, it might be a little more suitable for someone your age." His tone was playful, and the fact that Minerva didn't slap him across the face made Argus assume she knew his humor

The question seemed to spark something in her for McGonagall grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. "Don't comment on my age again." Her voice was low, and Argus watched, more carefully than he knew he ought to be, as she ran her hand over the front of his pants. "I assure you I am quite capable of a _quick fuck_ as you so gently put it." The word 'fuck' coming from the normally tight-lipped professor was a shock.

"Every time I comment on your age it seems to end up with you proving me wrong, so I intend to continue as long as it produces such satisfying results."

His hands reached up and pulled her pins out of her hair. As it came tumbling down onto her shoulders, Argus raised an eyebrow. _She's rather pretty_, he thought to himself. He was thankful nobody would ever know how much he was enjoying watching the prudish witch come undone. It was almost sexy. He could understand what the young man saw. From the little he could see of Snape's face, he looked satisfied- the same smirk he had when he issued a punishment to a particularly annoying student. Snape was the only one who ever saw eye to eye with him on a lot of punishment related things. He had grown to like the former Death Eater well enough.

The sound of a belt unclipping brought his attention back to the professors in front of him. Snape suddenly slammed McGonagall harder against the wall. His mouth had moved to capture hers and her hands had disappeared. "Merlin, Min," he growled, his hands lifting her skirts just enough that Argus couldn't see any more of her but was enough for him to do what he wanted with her. A satisfied groan and ragged breathing confirmed Argus's suspicions of what was to come next.

Trying to control his own body's response to the scene before him, Argus looked away from the scene, catching a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He was sweating himself. Walking away to leave the lovers truly alone, he was careful not to make any noise. Watching them had been wrong; he knew it was wrong. But, he didn't care. Besides, who knew when he would need a little something to use against either of them? Both Snape and McGonagall were uptight and tight lipped. If it got out that they were fucking, let alone fucking in the middle of the castle, they'd be humiliated.

As Argus made his way back to his office in hopes Mrs. Norris had came back, he couldn't shake the thought of Snape and McGonagall out of his mind. Maybe a good fuck will pull the stick out of her ass just a little, he thought. _And the boy deserves a little activity now and then. And the old woman doesn't look half bad and she seems to have a good deal of stamina left in her._

The door to his office was cracked open and peering in, he saw Mrs. Norris seated on his desk, the copy of the _Quibbler_ she had taken in shreds on his desk. He rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to let her near the items he confiscated. She had always had a habit of getting into things.

Sinking down into his chair, his walls cluttered with old detention slips, he looked around the room and sighed. "If that old hag can get some, I have to put myself back out there," he said to Mrs. Norris. The cat didn't look at him, continuing to shred the pieces of magazine left intact. He made no move to recover any of them. "I think this summer I'm going to spend some time in London. I could use a few one-night stands if I'm going to last one more year in this damned place."


	18. Filius IV

"How was your summer, my boy?" Filius asked, placing a hand on Severus's knee.

Severus looked down at him. "It was nice, thank you. And yours?"

"Oh, it was nice to be home for a few months. I got in some good reading, took some time with my family, I always enjoy it." The staff were all seated around the table in the staff room, waiting for the Headmaster and Deputy to arrive for the first meeting of the year. Filius had taken it upon himself to sit down next to Severus, wanting to see how he was. The last time they had spoken at length was at Robert McGonagall's funeral. "How was the castle?"

"Quiet. I prefer it that way."

"There is something nice about the castle during the summer, isn't there?"

Severus nodded. All heads turned as the sound of a door opening garnered their attention, Albus and Minerva entered the room. Albus had a huge smile on his face, carrying a tray of cookies that immediately filled the room with a delicious scent. Minerva was in her usual attire, but there was a glow about her that made her look more relaxed than usual. "You two have a nice time?" he whispered to Severus.

Severus widened his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You and Minerva."  
"I'm not putting up with this gossip again this year."

Filius squeezed his knee. "I had rather hoped this summer you two would have worked out whatever it is that's going on. All I meant to imply is that she looks happy."

Severus sighed and looked closely at him, as if he were searching for the honesty in Filius's voice- that he wasn't trying to push because he was nosey. Filius knew it clicked when Severus said, "We did."

"And?"

"Why should I tell you?"  
Filius chuckled to lighten the mood and nodded towards the trio seated across the table. "Because I love all of them, but I'm not a gossiper. And…Minerva has a lot of support. Who do you have?"

Severus looked touched. For the first time, Filius could finally read the emotion in his dark eyes. "I…"

"Oh, I know you have Minerva. I would assume, that's how your discussion went" Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Filius talked over him. "I can see the difference in the way she's glowing. She's happy. But I hope you can see I want to be your friend…" He had never said it out loud before, but he meant it. Severus seemed to need to hear it. "You deserve a friend."  
"I hope you're all enjoying the cookies!" Albus exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention from their own conversations. "Are we ready to start?"

Filius saw a small smile cross Minerva's face, her eyes clearly on Severus. "I'm glad you're happy, Severus," he whispered as Albus began the meeting.

The meeting went as all beginning of term meetings went. They discussed changes that had come from the ministry over the summer, plans for the incoming first years, students with special circumstances, and a slew of other things. Filius always enjoyed hearing what his colleagues had been up to over the summer. By the time the meeting was over, Minerva and Albus had a huge to-do list to accomplish before the students arrived. Minerva was unable to talk much, following behind Albus as they went for what Filius knew would be a late night of planning. Her friends had learned not to make plans with her after the first staff meeting- their Deputy was always far too busy. Before Filius had a chance to make his way over to Rolanda and the girls to catch up, Severus had grabbed his shoulder.

"Filius?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like a drink?"

Taken back by the usually solitary man's offer, Filius stared at him for a moment. "Sure…of course. Would you like to come to my rooms? I just want to make my rounds with the girls, and then I'd be happy to have you by."

Severus nodded, looking as awkward as Filius felt. "10 o-clock?"

Filius smiled. "I'll see you then."

Severus was gone in a matter of moments, paying no attention to anyone else aside from a brisk, "Hello." Filius was glad to see his friends and hear about their summers, especially Poppy's niece who was expecting. Everyone seemed tired, and Filius was glad to pull away, curious as to what his evening with Severus was going to be like.

Severus knocked at his door at ten o-clock exactly. Filius hadn't expected anything different. He was like Minerva in that way- a man with attention to detail. Filius opened the door, and Severus looked more uncomfortable than he had looked since his first few weeks at Hogwarts. "Come in, Severus," Filius said, motioning for him to sit down. Severus took a chair by the fire, his back straight and stiff. It was almost sad how hard it was to have a normal conversation with the man. Filius knew the time in which he should have been growing socially, he had been being recruited into the Death Eaters which was anything but a socially conducive group. "Scotch?"

He nodded, rubbing his palms on his thighs. "Yes."

Filius poured two drinks and settled in a chair across from him, sliding the glass down the coffee table. "Here you go."

Severus thanked him quietly, his eyes scanning the room. Filius knew it was starkly different than his own or Minerva's. Filius had Ravenclaw colored decorations around the room, with stacks of books coming from every shelf and table. He was always reading what he could, and it was rare that he borrowed from the library, preferring his own copies. After fifty years of teaching, his collection had built up over the years. His books were among his most prized positions. His quarters were much more cluttered than most professors, but he didn't mind it. To him, it made it feel homier. "Much different from your own rooms, judging from your classroom."

Severus snorted. "My rooms are not the prime example of what one's home should look like."

"Why are you here, Severus?"  
"Surprised by my offer?"

"Of course," Filius replied, leaning back into the cushion of his chair. He cursed to himself how he became so buried in the fabric when he did so. "What can I do for you, Severus?"

Severus sighed, downing his drink in one sip. He was fidgeting, and it suddenly dawned on Filius how young he was. He had lived more of a life than most of them, seen more horrors and war than them, but he was still so much a young man. Despite his ability to scare students, old and young, and intimidate their colleagues with his nasty sarcasm, he was still as awkward as a teenager. Filius realized that Severus was letting him see a side of him that few people saw. Perhaps only Minerva had seen him so vulnerable. "It's about Minerva…and myself…" Filius nodded, encouraging him to continue. The way he struggled to articulate his relationship with their friend was endearing. It was clear he had never had a friend. Every word seemed to be a struggle, as if he were afraid to let Filius into any part of his mind. "People know."

"They do."

"And…Minerva…she doesn't seem phased." There was a worry in Severus's eyes. His voice was shaking slightly.

"Minerva is not easily distressed."

Severus nodded. "Yes…but this…it's a scandal. She's so…reserved…"

Filius couldn't help but laugh. "She's quite a surprising person, isn't she?"

"It strikes me as odd she would be so comfortable having an affair with a former student, but then to be so open about it…"

"Minerva is a teacher first. What her students see is of the upmost importance to her, and she will do nothing to tarnish that reputation, no matter how much she cares for someone. Even you." Severus nodded. He wasn't offended; he seemed to understand. "But Minerva is fiercely independent. She's never cared much what people think about her outside her students."

"How do we move forward in all this?"

Filius tried to search the man's eyes for clarification. He knew Severus was nervous, and the slight pink to his abnormally pale cheeks showed his embarrassment. Filius wasn't sure what he could do to comfort him. These questions were for Minerva, not for him. Severus was pouring himself another glass of scotch, looking down at the contents of the glass. "What does Minerva say?"

Severus sighed. "That this…whatever this is…is ours."

"She's right."

"Yes…but it's not private."

"I know you're a private person. This must be hard for you." Severus downed his glass in one swig, leaning his head on his hand. It seemed affirmation enough. "You two don't have to go around passionately kissing in staff meetings or advertising your relationship at all."

"What do people expect of us?" he asked quickly. "It seems to be what everyone around here expects! Like we are some sort of act there for their entertainment!" The Potion's Master threw his hands up, distress clearly written across his face. Severus poured himself another glass, and Filius gave him a minute to calm down before speaking.

"Minerva is adored, and you are a mystery to everyone aside from her. Naturally, people are curious as to what exactly is going on between the two of you. As things normalize, the pressure will calm down. I promise you that."

Severus looked closely at him, taking another drink from his glass. "I hope you're right," he said quietly.

"Something new will come around. It always does," he assured him. "Now!" Filius said, trying desperately to change to subject both to try and enjoy the evening and to relax Severus as best he could. "I know tonight will be a late evening for Minerva. Why don't we try and enjoy ourselves a bit?"

He stood, resting his glass on the table, and walked towards a dusty and crowded shelf in the corner. Pulling a few books off it, Filius grabbed the box that held his favorite chess set. It had been a gift from his brother when Filius first began teaching at Hogwarts. _You'll need something to do in that old castle_, he had said to Filius. _Something other than books_. His brother's voice, although long in the past, rang clear in his head. As he set the game down in front of Severus, he suddenly felt himself to be the "fun" one for one of the few times in his life. Ravenclaw at heart, his head was usually stuck in the books, needing someone to pull him out. The sullen man seated across from him needed a bit of fun in his life. "Let's play, Severus."

Severus nodded, finished off his drink, leaned forward, and said, "Your move first." He looked pleased at the change of pace.

Quiet as it was, Filius found spending the evening with Severus far more enjoyable than he would have imagined. The Potion's Master was a man of few words, but those he said were either insightful or witty. The longer they played, the more relaxed he seemed to become. It made Filius feel good. The boy deserved a friend. He imagined being surrounded by Minerva's whole hoard of friends could become tiresome and lonely, even if they had each other.

A soft knock came on his door hours later, as it neared two in the morning. Both drunk, Filius and Severus looked at each other and chuckled. "Expecting a late-night caller?" Severus smirked.  
"I wasn't, but, alas, I may take them up on it." He stood from his chair, his ability to walk more inhibited than he thought. Opening the door, he came face to face with a very exhausted Deputy. "Minnie!"  
Minerva smiled, the dark lines under her eyes becoming more apparent. A dark green shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. "I heard rumors Severus was here."

"Min?" Filius jumped as the deep voice came from right behind him. He hadn't even heard Severus move from the chair. "Did you just finish with Albus?"

She didn't come any further into the room, looking like she wanted to leave. Filius took no offense to it; he knew she was simply exhausted. "I did. I thought I'd stop by before...heading to bed." Her cheeks pinkened slightly.

"Would you like a drink, my dear?" Filius offered.

She waved her hand. "No, thank you. I do appreciate the offer. I'm afraid I wouldn't be much fun this evening."

Severus stepped past Filius, putting a hand on her arm. "I'll walk you back," he said softly.

"You're drunk," she commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid Severus and I got a little carried away with the scotch tonight."

Her eyes scanned the room. "Ah, and you got in a few games of chess I see?" Even through her apparent exhaustion, she looked amused.

"Filius is quite the competition. Makes for a much more interesting game than my usual company." His eyes became lighter with her around, a hint of playfulness behind his words when he spoke. Filius smiled to himself.

Minerva's head fell to his shoulder. If her face didn't already show her exhaustion, that action sure did. Severus put a hand on the small of her back. "Shall I get you back to your rooms before Filius has two guests overnight?"

Minerva nodded, pulling her head up. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

"It's no problem. I best be getting off to bed anyways."

"Good night, Filius," Severus said, nodding. His hand still on Minerva's back, he led her out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Looking around at the chess pieces scattered among his usual clutter, Filius smiled. For the first time since the man began working at Hogwarts, he had looked comfortable around someone other than Minerva. He deserved it just as the two of them deserved every happiness that they could steal away in such dark times.

Severus's worries would fade as Severus and Minerva became less of a novelty pairing and more a normal part of the staff.


	19. Rosmerta

It had taken her some time to catch on. She hadn't even known who the dark haired man was the first few times he had come into the Three Broomsticks. He always ordered a glass of scotch, sat in the corner by the door and left after one drink. Occasionally, Professor McGonagall would join him, the two of them keeping to themselves. Until she saw them exchange a quick kiss, clearly a little too inebriated to keep their wits about them, she would have never guessed the two were lovers.

From the buzz around the pub and conversations with Minerva, Rosmerta eventually learned that the man was Slughorn's replacement for Potions professor. The dark, greasy hair and piercing eyes were suddenly more familiar, and Rosmerta began to vaguely remember Snape from his school days. She had been brand new to the pub during his school years, but, not being much older herself, she had always tried her best to get close to the older students. In his seventh year, she had particularly fancied Sirius Black, obnoxious as he was, she had taken many extra shifts simply in hopes of talking to him.

Snape was just as intriguing. Older now, Rosmerta had grown to appreciate the thrill of a mystery, and that's what Snape was. His face was almost always etched with a mixture of anger and sadness. That was, except for when McGonagall joined him. He was different around her. That had been the first indication to her that something was going on between her former professor and the much younger man. As time went on, their not infrequent meetings became normal.

One evening, a few years into her observations of Snape and McGonagall, Rosmerta walked in for her shift to see McGonagall sitting alone at the bar, a glass of Gillywater in her hand, her usual, Rosmerta noted. What was unusual was that she was seated at the counter rather than her usual table in the corner. "Professor," she nodded. "Missing your usual drinking partner?"

Minerva smirked. "Severus will be along."

"He must be good company. You're here together often enough."

"He's a good conversationalist, yes."

"And just as good under the sheets?" Rosmerta watched as her cheeks reddened.

"Must you really know everything that goes on with your guests?" Her tone was sharp, but the two had spoken enough that McGonagall knew her way.

Rosmerta shrugged, wrapping an apron around her waist and wiping down the bar with a flick of her wand. "I find it passes the time."

A silence fell between them, Minerva nursing her drink, her eyes staring at nothing in particular. She looked deep in thought. Rosmerta waited on a man who sat beside Minerva and said nothing until Minerva spoke again.

"It's odd, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Working here. I mean you must see a lot more than we realize. Like Severus and I. Your old professor-,"

"Ah! You're not old, McGonagall," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for that assessment, dear. But, it is funny what time does to relationships. I remember you sitting in my classroom, a bright eyed first year in a yellow tie. Now, you're pouring me my Gillywater."

"Was it odd with you and Snape?"

"Hm?"

"Him being your student."

Minerva bit her lip, as if trying to decide how much she should speak on. As cliché as it was, Rosmerta found playing the third party was what she loved most about working the Three Broomsticks. Books and academics had never been much her strong suit, but she loved people. She loved hearing stories, bringing comfort to people, and helping them celebrate. While not what most would think of as an ideal job, Rosmerta was content with her nights behind the bar. "It was. It was something so...unlike me, I must say. But, here we are."

"You seem happy," she mused, resting her hand on the counter and leaning in.

"We are. It's our business and our life. Whatever it is, it is. I'm far too old to worry about impressions and the opinions of others."

"It's nice to see you happy. As a child, you always wonder what your teachers are like when they aren't in class." Rosmerta noticed her glass was empty and refilled it as she spoke. "Funny how things change."

"Indeed. And thank you," she said, indicating her now filled glass.

"How long has it been?"

"How long has what been?"

"You and Snape?"

"6 years."

Rosmerta widened her eyes. "Wow... I knew I'd seen the two of you coming in for some time, but I didn't know it had been that long."

"We were very careful not to go anywhere together for quite some time. He often met me here separately, and we would take a walk or something less conspicuous. But, now we've learned if we are to come alone, what times students and anyone that needn't know about us aren't here."

"Who does know?" McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"The staff."

"No students have caught on?"

"I think they see our usual banter as interlude rivalry, which, don't get me wrong, it is."

"Ah, but there's tension behind it? A little opposites attract?"

"You could say that," she mumbled, quickly finishing off her second drink.

Rosmerta laughed and turned her attention once again to the man beside Minerva as he requested another drink. As she looked up to hand it to him, she saw Snape walk in the door on the opposite end of the pub. "Date's here," she smirked, motioning towards a very confused looking professor.

Minerva turned and waved Severus towards her. He made his way through the increasingly rambunctious group, his face clearly annoyed by the time he reached them. "Gossiping are we, Minerva? Thought that was below you."

"Nothing of the sort," she replied, winking at Rosmerta who concealed a laugh. Snape's eyes narrowed at her. His eyes were dark and more than unnerving when he looked directly at her.

"Oh no," Rosmerta jumped in. "Just discussing some old classmates."

"Hmm," Snape hummed. "Care to move to a table?"

McGonagall nodded. "Of course, I'll bring our drinks." Snape said nothing, turning and heading towards their usual spot in the corner.

"Good conversationalist, huh?"

McGonagall laughed. "We had a good number of issues with our female staff and gossip. He's very suspicious. I'm a private person, but Severus is all lock and key."

Rosmerta smiled and handed her the two drinks. As McGonagall started away, she couldn't help but call her name. "My lips are sealed."

Her former professor looked touched. "Thank you..."

"I know my reputation. When you stand here and listen to stories all day, it can be hard not to let things slip...but I see what you two have is special." She meant it. Whatever it was that was going on between the two, it looked like it needed to be kept secret, for both their reputations. She loved to chat, but she also wanted to make it clear she knew boundaries. She was no Rita Skeeter.

"Rosmerta...I appreciate that."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Minerva," the woman corrected as she made her way to the table where her lover sat.

The pub was beginning to pick up for the evening, and Rosmerta had very little time to muse on her conversation with McGonagall. She tried to glance over with them as much as she could, and every time she looked at them, she smiled. Snape looked more relaxed, and a few drinks in, he had an arm around her. McGonagall was leaning back in her chair, laughing with him. Six years of serving them had flown by, and she hoped for their sack there would be many more.


	20. Albus IV

"Patil?" Albus asked, adjusting his glasses to the somewhat cryptic writing on the parchment.

"I have two for Patil," Minerva replied, holding up two envelopes.

"Ah, twins!" he exclaimed, seeing a similar name was listed below.

"Like we need another set of twins," Minerva laughed, placing the letters aside as they made their way through the list of incoming first years. While Minerva did all of of the work organizing the class, Albus made sure every year he helped her double check the list. Enchanted quills were quite literally magical, but the writing was often far from legible. It took two eyes to get through the list accurately. Each students' letter was to be delivered in the morning and the pair hadn't been able to find a time to get together.

"Two ladies, I highly doubt they can come close to the Weasleys. However, I do believe we will have another one further down the list."

Minerva nodded. "Ronald, I believe?" she asked.

"Yes; Ginny is younger." Albus couldn't believe they were so close to the end of the Weasley family's time at Hogwarts. Checking off the twins, he widened his eyes as he read the next name. "Potter..." Albus's voice trailed off. He looked at the woman across the desk, her face hard to read. "Amazing how we lose track of the time, isn't it?" There was a pregnant pause until he spoke again. "I suppose I knew it was the year, but it hadn't been real until just now."

"Merlin," she sighed, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. Exhaustion suddenly crept onto her features. "Believe me I'm glad he will be out of that house..."

"But you have another problem on your hands," he finished. Minerva looked up at him, her eyes a deeper green than he had seen them in a long time. His friend had always had mesmerizing eyes. She had a heavy stare, usually most prominent when she was angry, but occasionally one that revealed the depths of her worry. Albus knew he was one of a few that ever saw her in such a state. He felt extremely lucky for it. A silence fell between them until he broke it. "Does he know?" he asked, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Minerva squeezed back. "He must. He hasn't said a word but...he did seem rather shaken when I told him I had this meeting." She tossed Harry's letter down on the desk. "I'm so thick, I should have known something was wrong."

"Nothing will make it easy...if you need anything..."

"No," she said curtly. She removed her hand from his, lifting it to indicate she wanted him to stop talking. "No part of this is about me. Do not make it about me. I am tired of it always being about my needs."

For a moment he was hurt at her refusal of his affection. Her face was pained, and it became clear to him she didn't want pity. It wasn't hard because of his love for Lily. She was worried for him. A sudden warmth filled him from her compassion for a man who had known none until her. 

"The boy has her eyes."

Minerva nodded, fiddling with the parchment in front of her. "I know." He said nothing. She still looked deep in thought. Minerva rarely spoke her feelings, so when she did, Albus did his best to give her the floor. "I know what you're thinking," she suddenly said. They locked eyes, and it was clear she did. Images of Severus upon his changing of loyalties flashed through his mind. It was about Lily. It always had been. "Do not pity me. I am not some...distraction for him. Severus is too solitary a man for that." Her voice was firm, quiet, but firm. "I am not Lily. I never will be, and I will never try to fill the place he holds for her." Albus nodded. It was the first time she had ever spoken so candidly about their relationship. While she hadn't hid that they were lovers, especially as the years went by, she had never spoken to any length about their feelings for one another. Albus had always wondered where his love for Lily, which had so fiercely shaped his life, had fit in. "But, it seems...for now...he has found a place for me. I have never asked him to forget her."

"Like Dougal?"

She stared at him, looking sidelined by his mentioning of her dead lover. "Yes."

He nodded, understanding. "It will be hard on him. Harry looks so much like James."

"I know," she said softly. "I've been thinking about it for some time."

"I know you won't take me up on my offer, but, my dear, should you need me-"

"I know. And thank you, Albus." She sighed, sliding her glasses back onto her nose. I'm sorry for being so short with you..."

"It's alright, love."

"Ever since Severus and I have been...whatever we are...I feel like people look at me with pity. I am not a woman to be pitied."

Albus chuckled softly. "Trust me, after 40 years I know that much about you."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "For Merlin's sake, I am a grown woman. Why pity me because of the company I choose?"

"You know it's his past, Min."

"I know. I know, but it has a way of getting old quickly, as if I'm Severus's abused lover."

"People assume."

"Indeed." Silence fell over the friends again. For anyone else, the silence may have been uncomfortable, but not for them. The Headmaster and his Deputy had been friends for too long to not be comfortable in one another's presence. Talking wasn't needed to fill a space that was already filled with such a strong bond. "I'm sorry I told you all of that."

"We have been friends far too long for you to apologize." He clapped his hands together and pulled out his bowl of lemon candies, sliding it along the desk to her as he snagged one for himself. "Shall we get through the rest of these names so we can perhaps have a rematch of our last chess game?"

He smiled as one also overtook her face. She always looked beautiful when she smiled. "The one where I so skillfully won at the last minute?"

Minerva smirked. "Cheated is more like it."

Albus laughed. "Not from a Gryffindor."

"Even Gryffindors can break the rules now and then." Minerva grabbed a candy, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. Her face scrunched at the sour taste.

"You really have never grown to like them."

"I've tried after all these years- for you. But, I admit I suffer through it every time."

Albus smoothed the parchment in front of him. "Mr. Potter, I suspect, will be taking up quite enough of our time when he arrives this term. Let us not allow him to take up anymore of this evening," he joked.

Minerva smiled. "Next?"


	21. The Fat Lady

The Fat Lady widened her eyes when she saw the dark figure coming towards her. The castle was almost completely empty. The only two people that she saw regularly, and by regularly it was more like once a month, were McGonagall and Filch. McGonagall came by to check up on the common rooms and make sure things were prepared for the year, and Argus usually assisted her, doing more of the leg work. The two bickered constantly, and the Fat Lady always looked forward to their visits. The head of her house was particular when it came to her students, and Argus could care less about the specific shades of red used on the sofa cushions.

"Professor Snape? It's been quite some time since I've seen you outside of my portrait hole."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I have a request."

"What does a Slytherin want with the Gryffindor portrait? Don't Slytherins have their own way of entering their commons?"

"I'm here about the password."  
She raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly want with the password? "And you think I'm going to just give it to you?"

"I want to request a password change."

"Do you?"

He straightened himself up. The Fat Lady hated his smugness. The first time she had seen Snape was when he was a young boy, often sneaking to the Gryffindor commons to see his friend Lily, whom she had been fond of. It was a shame what had happened to the young woman and her family. The only distinct memory she had of Snape was him sobbing outside the door, desperately begging to be let in to see Lily. The Fat Lady, as sympathetic as she was to the young boy, hadn't opened the door for him. Looking at Snape as a grown man, years later, she still felt a tinge of regret for letting him down that night. He looked so unhappy still. "I'm in a bit of a…quarrel with your head of house."

The Fat Lady laughed. "You think I'm going to take your side over Professor McGonagall's? Have you lost your mind?"

"Minerva and I have been engaged in some interhouse rivalry for quite some time. She's become a force to be reckoned with. I'm simply trying to return her treatment of me. She's no saint. I was hoping that you might want to have a bit of fun and help out the cause." The very small hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

She had to admit- the rivalry between houses was something she had loved even back when she attended Hogwarts. In Gryffindor herself, she had always felt proud of the young children who entered her portrait hole. Yet, she didn't want to pass off the opportunity to engage in some rivalry. It was so rare she did anything with anyone besides the other portraits. "And what if I say no?"

"Stubborn as you Gryffindors can be, I had a feeling you might."

From seemingly out of nowhere, the Poltergeist came speeding around the corner. "Change the password! Change the password! Change the password!" he sang. Snape looked amused.

Suddenly, the Fat Lady felt her entire portrait begin to tip and she grabbed onto the side of the table to keep from being dumped out of the frame. Peeves was pushing the portrait back and forth, side to side, and she screamed as all of her food crashed onto the floor, splattering onto her dress. "Snape!" she shouted.

When the movement came to an abrupt halt, she sighed in relief. "I should have known a Slytherin would stoop to such levels to get back at me," came the voice of her head of house.

Trying to regain her bearings, the Fat Lady steadied herself and looked up to see McGonagall standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at Snape. "Changing my password? Right before students move in? You could have done better. Aren't you supposed to be cunning?"

Snape smirked. "Well, I don't have all the time on my hands that you do."

"Time on my hands? What the hell time do you think is on my hands?"

"McGonagall's mad! McGonagall's mad!" Peeves chanted. "Sorry, Snape! Tried to get the Fat Lady to tell!"

"My apologies," McGonagall said, finally acknowledging her. "I didn't realize my _esteemed _colleague couldn't come up with anything better than to come bothering you."

The Fat Lady smiled and then glared at Snape who rolled his eyes. "I didn't say a word," the Fat Lady proudly insisted. Though, she knew if the shaking of the frame had kept up any longer the password may have spilled alongside everything else.

"I know, dear," McGonagall replied. "Peeves, shove off, would you?"

The Poltergeist flew up and tipped his hat to Snape. "A pleasure, Professorhead!" With that he was gone, laughing as he went.

McGonagall looked a combination of furious and amused. "Really, Severus?"

"Getting Peeves involved is always a risk. I took the gamble," he shrugged.

She laughed, stepping closer to him. The Fat Lady watched as he placed a gentle hand on her upper arm. She raised an eyebrow. The gesture looked far too comfortable for two colleagues. "He seems to cooperate better with you," he muttered. The Fat Lady took a seat in her chair, biting into the cakes on her plate. They had seemed to forget she was there because Snape began rubbing her arm, slowly moving it to her shoulder to massage its. She had never thought that anything romantic could go on between the two rivals, but the sudden ease of them both spoke for itself. "I wanted to...I...well, I know that with everything coming this year, I'm bound to be...difficult...I wanted to try and keep a sense of normalcy..." His voice was hesitant and quiet; she had never heard him speak so softly.

The Deputy looked more touched than the Fat Lady ever remembered seeing her. Taking a second bite of the cake, which she had figured out was carrot cake, she tried her best to keep quiet so they would continue speaking. She was far too interested in the conversation for them to leave. Student gossip she got a lot of, but professors rarely lingered near the common rooms. There was something far more interesting about an affair between two adults than two horny teenagers. "Severus..."

A speechless McGonagall was something the Fat Lady couldn't ever recall. In fact, she could have used it a few times over the years. She loved her head of house, but she was very strict with her students. "Don't," he said, putting a hand up.

Unsure of what was going on between the two, the Fat Lady was still touched. Whatever Severus had done, it had clearly made the woman happy. Minerva grabbed his hand with her own. "Thank you. I wish you knew what this meant to me." Her voice was trembling slightly. "I know this year is going to be hard. I've been trying to give you space..."

Severus pulled her slightly towards him and kissed her on the lips. They didn't kiss for long, but they were wrapped up quite tightly around one another. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other on the back of her head. Minerva, clearly not expecting the kiss, took a moment before pressing herself to him. The Fat Lady blushed slightly. As strange as a couple they were, there was something sweet about the sullen man being so vulnerable and the uptight woman letting loose. When they broke, Snape tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "What do you say we go to dinner tonight?"

A small smile spread across McGonagall's lips. "You mean out _out_?"

"Yes."

"I would love that...are you sure?"

Snape wrung his hands and the Fat Lady so desperately wished she knew the context of their conversation. "I don't know what his coming to Hogwarts is going to do to me…I haven't seen him since…"

"I know." The Fat Lady stopped herself from sighing aloud, wishing she knew what they were talking about. It was awfully hard to eavesdrop without context. Silence fell between the two until McGonagall reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Look, Severus…I don't know if I've ever been clear with you…about much of anything. You know I'm not so up front about my feelings…"

He snorted. "As if I am."

She nodded and chuckled very quietly. "But, I don't expect you to forget her. In fact,…I don't want you to forget her." The head of Gryffindor let out what sounded like a long-held breath and let her forehead fall to touch his. She looked so vulnerable around him, so different from the normally prim headmistress leading her cubs to their den. "Whatever you're feeling with Harry here…just feel it. I know what we have, and I know what we don't have. I'm old, I know these things."

Snape was stroking her cheek with his finger. "You're not old. I've been asking you to stop saying that for six years."

"I'm not some naïve girl," she insisted.

"Thank Merlin for that," he laughed.

"Can we enjoy tonight?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Go get dressed. I'll meet you in an hour." He kissed her cheek and started to walk away. But, he stopped and turned to face her again. "Min?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled and disappeared down the hall. The Fat Lady finally let out the breath she had been holding and grabbed a knife to cut into her second cake of the evening. She needed time to process everything she had just learned, and she needed to do it quick because she had to be on her best game for the group of Gryffindors moving in later that week.


	22. Pomona II

Pomona stood from the table along with the other heads of houses, smiling to Minerva as they searched for their Head Boys and Girls. They always gave their students a well wish before they took the new students to their common rooms. As she stepped away from her place at the table, she followed behind Severus as he moved towards his Slytherins. Something in the normally pale man's face didn't look right, and she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Severus?"

Growing stiff at her touch, he turned around with a shocked expression across his face. "What?" he asked, his voice biting.

"You just looked…overwhelmed."

Severus pulled from her grip, his lip trembling slightly. "Don't you have something else to do besides fuss over me?" he snapped, walking quickly away.

Pomona stood in her place for a moment and watched him make his way towards his Slytherins, a hand on each of his head students' shoulder. Severus was never the most pleasant, but over the years he had grown much more pleasant- coming along with Minerva to many of their social outings and making few, but humorous comments over the years. She had grown to like him well enough and to know him well enough to know when something didn't look right. Knowing his demeanor, she knew that it was best to let his nastiness go and not take it personally. But he truly didn't look right, and she felt an urge to check on him. She wished that after all the years that he would see that Minerva wasn't the only person who cared about him. Even at arm's length, he had become someone she and many others had grown to care for.

Knowing that worrying about it wouldn't change his openness to speak with her, she made her way to her own students. With the excitement of the first years and the eagerness of their head students to get them moving, the hall emptied quickly. Gordan Lowell and Mary Douglas, her head students, were more than on top of their duties, both equally excited to get to know the first years. Pomona had been honored to pick them, knowing that their bubbly personalities would be welcoming for the all new students. "We've got them, Professor," Mary replied with a smile when Pomona asked if they needed help.

Hugging them both, Pomona watched them lead the group of younger students along with the other houses. A hand on her shoulder tore her eyes away from her students. Minerva stood beside her, smiling slightly. "Should be an interesting group. One of my Gryffindors already lost their pet toad. Didn't take me long to figure out who it was," she chuckled.

"Don't tell me it was Longbottom?" Pomona asked.

"It looks like his grandmother wasn't too far off," Minerva confirmed.

"I think he's going to find something that he excels in."

"Oh, he's one of mine. I have no doubt in that."

"A proud mama and her cubs," Filius pipped in, coming to join the other two heads.

Minerva smiled, but her eyes were suddenly looking away from them both. Pomona followed her gaze to see Severus sliding out the door behind the head table. "Is Severus alright?"

"What?" Minerva asked, looking dazed.

"Is Severus alright?" Pomona repeated.

"It's been a long day for him," Minerva replied. "That's all." Her voice wasn't convincing. It was full of concern.

"Maybe you should be along," Filius suggested, placing a hand on her arm.

Minerva took her glasses off, rubbed her eyes, and then slowly put them back on. She suddenly looked tired. "I don't know what to do…" she said softly. Filius looked at Pomona with a raised eyebrow. In all the years the two had been lovers, Minerva had never discussed their relationship with anyone, especially not to let on that something was wrong. The two were fiercly private people, and all the staff knew to leave it that way. They had all overhead conversations between them, of course, they all lived in the same castle, but Minerva had never volunteer information about their private life. Pomona didn't know what to say.

"Looks like he could use you tonight," Filius added.

"I think he needs some space," Minerva said so quietly, Pomona wasn't sure she was supposed to hear it. "I should get going. Albus may have some last-minute things he needs done." Hugging them both, the head of Gryffindor was soon out the door into the crowd of students.

Turning to Filius, Pomona saw his expression was just as puzzled as hers. "Do you think they had a fight? She never says anything about him."

"I don't know," he admitted. "But Severus has seemed so unlike himself lately."

"I like them," Pomona admitted. "As the years have gone on…I really truly do. If it's going to end between them…"

Filius smiled, sitting on one of the benches now that the hall had emptied except for a few straggling older students who were catching up with each other. "I hope not. I think it's something with Severus, something he is dealing with that's putting strain on them."

Pomona sat beside him, the commotion of the day suddenly hitting her. Sitting felt good, especially with no students in ear shot. All summer, the staff all spoke about missing the students, but the moment they arrived, the exhaustion hit. It was good exhaustion, but exhaustion nonetheless. "I get worried when things don't seem like they're going well."

"They need each other," Filius said.

"I think so too." Silence fell between the two friends for a moment. "It's funny."

"Hm?"

Laughing to herself, Pomona explained, "Minerva and I have been friends for years…and I know she's had lovers, but this never ceases to blow my mind."

"They say opposites attract," Filius smiled.

There was a pause until Pomona spoke again, speaking her thoughts aloud more than to him. "We can't do anything to help."

Filius took her hand and squeezed it. "No, I'm afraid we have to let them sort things out."

Pomona nodded. "I wish we could."

"Those two are closed books. The fact that Minerva let on anything was wrong worries me. But, alas, we must let them sort this out on their own."

"I need a drink," Pomona muttered.

"Classes start in the morning," Filius laughed.

"Your point?"  
"I'll have Ro come to my rooms with a bottle in an hour."

"Should we invite Minerva?"

"No," Filius said firmly. "Let's give the two of them some space." He kissed her cheek and then stood. "I'll see you in an hour."

Watching him make his way out of the Great Hall, she sighed. She hoped that Minerva and Severus could sort themselves out. It was a long year ahead.


	23. Poppy IV

"Gods, woman. There is no need to get Poppy involved!"

Poppy's eyes perked at the sound of her name, and she put down the jars she was cleaning up from a Ravenclaw who had a rather eventful Quidditch practice. Peeking from behind the curtain, she saw her friend holding up a very annoyed Potion's master, his pant leg ripped, blood dripping out of it. Minerva looked exasperated, and Severus looked more than annoyed. "Poppy," she sighed, cocking her head to indicate the man beside her.

Poppy ran to them, gripping Severus under his other underarm and helping him to the nearest chair. The hospital wing had just emptied and, for that, she knew Severus would at least be thankful. "What happened?" she asked, bending down to look at his leg.

"The stone," Minerva replied.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Guarding this damn thing is going to get one of you killed." She pointed to Minerva's splinted finger from a failed transfiguration weeks before.

"It's a cut, Poppy," Severus growled, flinching as she placed a wet towel on the wound.

"I'll have to see if it needs to be sewn," Poppy said more to herself than to Severus.

"We would have been here sooner, but Potter and friends decided to take on the troll themselves," Minerva explained as Poppy bent down to examine the wound.

"And they wanted us to believe Granger was the moron who went after the troll," Severus said interrupting her train of thought. "Liar just like his father," he muttered. Poppy rolled her eyes; Severus had made so many comments about his obvious distaste for Harry that she had become used to ignoring them. His gash was deep, and Poppy knew it was safer to mend it with magic then let it bleed.

"I'm going to sew this; it'll only be a minute."

Poppy patted his thigh as she stood, earning a sneer in her direction. She let it go, hurrying to her cabinets. The Ravenclaw had cleaned out her stores in the closest drawer, so she had to duck behind another curtained off section to grab gloves, gauze, and tape. It took her a minute to gather the materials, but she could still hear Severus and Minerva talking. "Of all nights I had to waste my time-"

"Look, I know. I know Hallow's Eve is a difficult night. But, please, if the injury didn't worry me, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

With no context for the conversation, Poppy waited a few minutes before interrupting. They sounded like they needed to talk. "I know. And for the record, you didn't ask. I was forced."

Minerva laughed. The teasing between them was a relief. For weeks, Poppy and others had noticed tension between the two lovers. It had been tangible, and the exhaustion present on both of their faces had been too intense to ignore. His teasing and Minerva's laugh was a glimmer of their usual selves. Poppy slid her gloves on, grabbed the gauze and made her way back to them.

"Alright, Severus, it'll only be a minute," she assured him as she kneeled back to his side.

Minerva rubbed his shoulder. "Come by later?"

Severus widened his eyes. "You're leaving?"

"You fought for the Darkest Wizard of our times, and you need me to stand here while you have your leg stitched?" Minerva smirked as Poppy bent down to begin the stitching with her wand.

"Of course not," Severus snorted. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Ah, well, I need to run by all of the common rooms to make sure all the students are safe from the troll scare," she replied. "Perhaps, I'll let your head boy and girl know that I can't stay long because you need your lover by your side?"

Severus's face was turning red, but the edge of his mouth was twitching as if he were trying not to smile. "You wouldn't dare."

Laughing, Minerva turned on her heel and walked out the door, waving to him as she left. "Be strong, Severus!"

Severus sat in the chair like a petulant child until Poppy finished mending his cut. "Now," she said. "Leave this on it for a week or so." She shoved a pile of gauze in his hands. "There's plenty here to keep it covered."

Severus groaned and stood, looking unsteady on his leg. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Severus?'

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"She cares."

"I know," he said awkwardly. "She's a pain."

"Oh, I'm sure you're no walk in the park," Poppy retorted, surprised by her own boldness. Over the years, she'd become much more comfortable around Severus and he around her, but she wouldn't consider them friends the way he was with Filius.

He looked amused, however. "I suppose not."

Wanting to finish up for the night, she ushered him to the door. "Go have a good night."

"Thank you," he said with very little excitement in his voice. When Severus had left, Poppy smiled to herself. The man truly had grown on her.


	24. Hagrid

Hagrid's heart was racing as he watched helplessly as Harry was thrown back and forth in the air on his broom. The boy had become the closest thing he knew he'd feel as his own. Watching him potentially be injured or worse die tugged at his heart. He grabbed McGonagall's arm beside him who looked equally upset. She yelped slightly when he grabbed, and Hagrid loosened his grip. "Sorry, professor," he muttered. She patted his arm, reassuring him, her eyes never leaving Harry.

Suddenly, Snape, who was seated a few rows in front of them, stood angrily, cursing loudly. Minerva stood immediately as the rest of the staff followed. The bottom of Snape's robes were on fire, Bluebell flames, Hagrid noted. He was stomping wildly trying to put them out. McGonagall had climbed across the bleachers to meet him. Looking up at Harry once again, Hagrid saw, much to his relief, Harry was back on straight.

When Snape had put the flames out, McGonagall sat down beside him, her hand grasping his arm. Hagrid noticed that he rubbed her back for a second. He smiled to himself. Nobody would ever guess that the two professors were together unless they saw the few times that they exchanged small intimacies.

Turning back to the game, Hagrid watched as Harry dove towards the ground. His recently recovered heart began to beat fast again, now wondering if he was falling or purposefully moving so quickly towards the ground. Harry managed to get both feet on the ground, but his hand quickly clamped on his mouth. "He's going to be sick!" Hagrid shouted.

"Oh, Merlin," McGonagall muttered, turning away.

The rest of the staff were muttering amongst themselves in a panic. Harry heaved; Hagrid watched Madame Pomfrey begin down the stairs of the staff bleachers. When his mouth opened, cheers erupted as the golden snitch popped out. Hagrid shouted in support of Harry, seeing McGonagall tiredly waving her Quidditch flag as Snape sat looking more miserable than usual. Flitwick and Sprout were shouting; he knew they were glad to see Slytherin lose even if their respective teams hadn't won. The house rivalries ran deep among the staff.

The students were moving towards the castle, and Hagrid was eager to try and catch Harry before he met with his friends. He was proud of the boy, and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. It seemed only yesterday that he had brought Harry to Privet Drive. Now, he was a star Quidditch player. "Staff!" came the sound of the Deputy's voice over the cheering students. "May I have your attention?" Hagrid turned to see McGonagall standing on the top of a bleacher. "I would like to ask that some of you stay back for a few moments. I need to discuss something with you."

A handful of affirmations followed. "Severus, Filius, Pomona, and Hagrid please remain with me." Hagrid tried not to groan aloud. He was almost never roped in with the staff. "The rest of you, do make sure my Gryffindors haven't destroyed the castle yet." She raised an amused eyebrow.

Laughter followed as the rest of the staff filed away, and those remaining settled onto the bleachers again. Once the others had retreated, Minerva spoke. "I asked you all to remain here to discuss what happened with Mr. Potter's broom."

"It was being jinxed," Snape muttered. His face had a bigger scowl than it normally did.

"I can take a look at it if you'd like, Minerva," Filius offered.

"Why would someone want to hurt Harry?" Hagrid asked. Harry was so young, and it had been only his first match.

"Are you really that thick?" Snape asked with a bite in his voice. "Who could possibly want to hurt the Boy Who Lived, perfect as he is?"

"Enough, Severus," Minerva snapped.

As much as Hagrid knew Harry's fears of Snape were overblown, the man really was unpleasant and had a clear disdain for him. The fact that Snape had it out for him wasn't just in Harry's head. Hagrid wondered how he could hate such a young boy. For a while, he wondered if it was because Harry was the one who defeated the Dark Lord, but Snape held no animosity for any member of the order and was clearly on their side. No, his dislike of Harry was personal. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Filius, I bought the broom for Harry," McGonagall admitted. "Merlin, I checked it before I gave it to him..."

"This wasn't your fault, dear," Pomona said softly.

"She's right," Snape said slowly. His eyes were locked on McGonagall. "I was saying the counter-curse. I was trying to keep it under control."

"It was someone at the match?" McGonagall asked. There was a sense of relief in her voice.

"Yes; it had nothing to do with the broom."

"Well, thank, Merlin for that," she sighed, putting a hand on Severus's.

"Did anyone notice anyone out of the ordinary here?" came a low voice from behind them. Turning, he saw Hooch was walking down the bleachers towards them, her whistle still hanging from her neck. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked worn out.

"I didn't," McGonagall said. "But, I'm going to talk to Albus when he's back and see what he thinks we should do. I'm reluctant to allow any more matches until we resolve this."

"I agree," Filius said. "I don't want any of my Ravenclaws being hurt."

"Or my Hufflepuffs!" Pomona added.

"I think this had less to do with Quidditch and more to do with Potter," Snape said.

McGonagall turned to Hagrid. "Rubeus, have you noticed anyone suspicious around Harry?"

"No ma'am," he replied truthfully. "Nothing out of the ordinary s'far as I know."

"You spend the most time with him. If you didn't notice anything, I doubt any other members of the staff have." A silence fell over the group for a few moments, the deputy chewing her bottom lip as if she was deep in thought. By this point, most of the students had gotten back to the castle and the field was quiet. "You're all dismissed, thank you for staying. I was hoping we could figure this out this evening, but I think it's more complicated than that. Thank you, all."

Everyone nodded and began making their way out, Hagrid allowing almost everyone in front of him because his size always made him take longer. He'd blocked up stairways too many times. He was chatting with Pomona about her newest batch of herbs for Fluffy when he heard Snape say to McGonagall, "Min, wait."

In front of him, Pomona was making her way down the stairs. Hagrid stretched for a moment, saying, "I'll be a minute." He wanted to try and hear what McGonagall and Snape were saying as best he could through the tent covering the staircase. He wasn't normally one to snoop, but it was about Harry. He wanted to know as much as he could. "Need to stretch for a moment!"

Pomona laughed. "See you, Hagrid!"

When Pomona was out of sight, he tried to get close to the tent, careful not to put any weight on it. Being a half-giant made it difficult to be stealthy. "It was him, Minerva," Snape said loudly.

"Quirrell?" her voice was annoyed.

"Unless you think Filius is out there trying to kill him?" Snape asked sarcastically.

An audible sigh came from Minerva. "You've been so set on Quirrell since he arrived…Maybe you need to take a step back and-,"

"I don't need a step back from anything!" he snapped. He wasn't shouting, but he was clearly angry. "Albus knows. He bloody well knows, and he's done nothing about it. We're lucky that Quirrell is a moron!"  
A long silence followed until Minerva broke it. "You have good instincts about these things, Severus."

"I know."

"I believe you. But, it still feels like my fault," she said so quietly Hagrid could barely hear.

"What?"

"The broom…Merlin, Severus, I gave it to him. You told me not to…"

"I told you not to because it would benefit your team, and I wanted to see you in Slytherin colors when we win the house cup this year" he said, sounding like he was trying to joke with her, and flirt, Hagrid noticed with a blush. "Not because I thought it was going to hurt him. It's not the broom, Min."

"He's just a child. He could have been killed…"

"He's fine," Severus replied quickly, the humor lost in his voice as quickly as it came.

"Would you stop sulking about Harry for a minute and listen?" she asked, her voice as chastising as it was with her students.

So, Snape did have it out for Harry? Hagrid sure wasn't going to tell the boy and worry him more, but the confirmation was interesting. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"It's a student, Severus," she said. "It's a student that was in danger, and you can tell me that it wasn't the broom _I _bought him as much as you want, but part of me will still feel a tad responsible…"

The conversation was becoming far too emotional for Hagrid; he felt rude peeping anymore than he was. This was turning into a private moment between the two professors. As quietly as he could, he made his way down the stairs, hoping that the two professors didn't hear the creak of the wood as he scurried back to the castle.


	25. Filius V

**A/N: A bit out of season, but alas, this was next in chronological order! I hope everyone is staying safe with the virus going around 3**

It has become tradition- an odd tradition, but a tradition nevertheless. Filius scurried along the hallway towards the front doors of the castle, knowing Severus would be waiting for him. He was always prompt, just like Minerva, Filius thought to himself. The two men always took time on a Saturday near Christmas to go shopping. Filius bought for his brother and nephews, Severus buying for Minerva. The first time it had happened had been by accident, Filius running into Severus looking lost as he wandered around Hogsmeade. He and Minerva had been together a few years, and Severus had slowly allowed himself to become part of their Christmas drinks ritual. Filius remembered the comedic look that had spread across Severus's face when he expressed to Filius his struggles with finding a gift for his lover. His cheeks had been red, and he looked utterly embarrassed. Filius had laughed at him, took him to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and a drink, and eventually helped him find something small for Minerva.

The Potion's Master must have enjoyed that Christmas shopping years ago, for the two men had continued it since. Adjusting the loud Christmas sweater he was wearing, Filius smiled as he saw Severus standing by the castle's main doors. Unlike his own red and green sweater, Severus was dressed in his usual black robes, just a heavier material for the cold weather. "Hello, my boy!" Filius exclaimed, patting him on the arm. "Shall we begin our usual adventures?"

Severus snorted. "I suppose so."

"Off to buy me a gift?" a voice came from behind them. Turning, Filius smiled as Minerva stood, her arms crossed over her chest. "I know what time of year it is."

"It's become a good tradition, Severus and I!" Filius said.

"Don't get your head in the clouds," Severus replied. "Assuming it's you I'm buying for."

"Mmm," Minerva hummed. "And who else would you be buying for? Argus?"

"Come on, Filius," Severus groaned, a small smile passing his lips. Minerva moved towards them, kissing Severus on the cheek.

"Have fun," she said.

The two men said their goodbyes and began down the road to Hogsmeade. Walking with Severus, no matter how much Filius prided himself on getting to know the man over the years, was awkward. Beginning a conversation was always hard, and the walk to Hogsmeade required a great deal of walking. "So, are you joining us for drinks again this Christmas?" Filius asked after they had passed the sign pointing towards Hogsmeade. "It's been nice having you around the last few years."  
"Minerva likes to go," Severus said. "If she wants the company, I'll go. I find the girls mostly insufferable when they're drunk."

"Rolanda can hold her liquor," Filius pointed out.

Severus nodded. "I suppose. But, she's a gossip no matter how intoxicated she is."

"Minerva can hold herself pretty well, I must say," Filius said.

Severus smiled, a small smile, as if he were trying not to let on that he was. "She can."

"Thoughts on a gift for her this year? I know for one, I want to get the nephews something especially nice this year. After all, they've both got a family of their own now! I was thinking something for their home?"

Severus shrugged. "I say we split up when we get there and meet back up for drinks in two hours?"

Filius nodded. "Good idea!"

And that was what they did. When they reached Hogsmeade, Filius headed first towards Scrivenshafts Quill Shop to look at some of the nice stationary for his nephews. They were both avid writers, and he knew they could always use a new quill or parchment.

When the two hours he had was almost up, Filius looked down at the bags in his hand, satisfied with his purchases. For his brother, he had bought an updated joke book from Zonko's. Filius had always been the more academic of the two. For both of his nephews, he had bought a new quill and parchment, hoping both still found time to write with their new jobs and lives. As he rounded the corner to the Three Broomsticks, he saw Severus standing outside. "Another successful year, I'd say! How about for you, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "I think so. Let's head in, it's freezing out here." Severus opened the door for him, and they settled in at a table towards the back of the bar. Madame Rosmerta came over, cheerful as usual.

"Professors! Snape, strange to see you without the lady."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'll have a Firewhisky," he said.

Filius reached out and shook her hand, hoping to keep the spirit up even with Severus's sour mood. "Good afternoon, Rosmerta. How's business today?"

"Always busy this time of year," she replied, her quill writing down Severus's order. "Everyone's out shopping! Looks like you two were doing some yourself?"

"Indeed! I stay at the castle for the holiday, but I always send something to the family."

Rosmerta smiled. "That's lovely!" She turned to Severus, clearly determined to push him. "Did you get Minerva something nice for Christmas, Severus?" the bartender asked. Filius tried not to laugh as Severus was clearly holding back a comment.

"Yes. Filius, what would you like to drink? I'd really rather get this moving along."  
"A firewhisky for me as well," he said, placing an apologetic hand on Rosmerta's arm. She was clearly unaffected by Severus's moodiness as she left to get them their drinks. "She's not all that bad," Filius tried.

"She's infuriating," Severus replied.

"What did you get Minerva?" Filius asked, genuinely curious.

Without a word, Severus pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. "This," he said quietly, opening it. Inside sat a small necklace with two stones- one red, one green, intertwined. The outside had small, what looked like real diamonds, lining it. The necklace looked expensive; it was stunning. It took a minute, but it dawned on Filius that the red and green stones were not just Christmas colors, they were the colors of the lovers' houses.

"Minerva will love this, Severus," he said, tears welling in his eyes. Severus nodded awkwardly. Filius stared at the man for a moment. His heart was full. "She's going to be so happy."

Severus shut the box and awkwardly shoved it back in his pocket. "It's been a rough few months," he said quietly.

Rosmerta came to the table, handing them both their drinks. "Enjoy, professors."

Once she was out of ear shot, Filius raised his glass. "To Christmas!"

"To Christmas," Severus muttered, taking a large drink from his glass.


	26. Poppy V

The doors to the infirmary slammed open, and Poppy felt her desk rattle. Barely awake, and seeing it was practically midnight, she sighed and threw on a robe over her nightgown. It was probably a student out of bed trying to see Mr. Potter. She opened the door and rubbed her eyes at the light that came through. In front of her, a woman dressed in a smart suit, complete with a huge goose hat was glaring down at her. "Augusta?" she asked, unsurprised but still displeased to see Mr. Longbottom's grandmother in the infirmary.

"Mrs. Longbottom," she corrected in her usual tone.

Poppy sighed; at an earlier hour with other guardians, she would have hidden her distaste a bit more. "_Augusta,_" Poppy repeated, dragging out her name, watching as the woman's face tightened. "To what do I owe this pleasure at midnight?'

"My grandson is laid up in here _again_," she replied. "So of course, I came for an update on his wellbeing. Poppy rubbed her temples. "As I'm sure the headmaster explained, it was a simple body binding spell. Minerva reversed in as soon as she found him. I am keeping him here just to give him anything if he is sore in the morning. Two of the others are here as well, trying to sleep. I w-,"

"Oh, the two that attacked him?"

"If you are asking about disciplinary measures, you'll have to bring that up to Professor McGonagall in the morning. I would appreciate you come back when the students are awake. I would like them to sleep." Poppy tried to lead her out of the hospital wing, but Augusta shrugged her off.

"No, no; she can talk to me about it now," Minerva said, stepping out from behind the curtain that Potter was behind. Her glasses were low on her nose, parchment and pen in her hand. "How are you, my dear?" she said so sweetly it made Poppy cringe. Minerva had been in the wing to write up reports for Albus as she always did when something large happened with the students. The perfectionist she was, it always took her late into the night.

Poppy knew the two were friends, but she also knew Minerva used the term 'friends' loosely. Augusta had gone to school with them, but Minerva was the only one of them that she had ever seemed to like. To the rest, she had always turned her nose up to. Minerva tolerated her for the friendship with Frank, and now the relationship she looked to develop with Neville. Augusta had always put a lot of pressure on the boy, something that angered Minerva endlessly. As much as she had looked over Harry growing up, she had looked over Neville just as much. She cared about the boy as much as she did her own nephews. "I am here to check on my boy," she explained as if her presence needed any.

"He's just fine."

"Am I hearing correctly that the other three will not be punished?"

"All four of them will be rewarded."

"For what?"

Poppy wouldn't have pushed Minerva when it came to how she handled her students. Augusta should have known her better than to do so. "For what? Have you not heard that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger saved a very important item and stopped one of our professors from bringing back _You Know Who_?"

Augusta glared at her. "I appreciate the service of these three. That, however, does not answer my question about their punishment."

"I do not intend to punish them, no," Minerva said matter-of-factly.  
"And why is that?"

"I prefer to see the bravery of all four of them; I think that's the lesson to take away from this."

"And, pray tell me, Minerva, what bravery do you think Neville has shown?"

Minerva crossed her arms, and Poppy couldn't tear herself from the situation. "He stood up to his friends. That is not an easy task, especially not at this age."

"He was stopped by three children."

The Deputy's nostrils were flared, and Poppy knew she was not going to back down. "Do you ever see anything positive about Neville? Anything at all?"

"I see a boy who needs looking after. Don't you dare question how much I care for my grandson."  
"I wouldn't question that," Minerva retorted, "But I would question if you have a single shred of confidence in him."

Augusta shook her head. "I'm not having this argument again with you, Minerva. Do notify me when he's awake." The older woman turned to go, but Minerva pulled her wand and shut the doors to the hospital wing. They slammed loudly, causing Poppy to jump slightly.

Augusta turned back to face her, and Poppy stared at Minerva who hadn't looked that angry in a long time. "That boy has had a hard enough first year, and you want to disregard this truly brave thing he has done? All the talk you've made over the years, that he won't be sorted into Gryffindor, that he won't live up to his father, and he finally does something, and it's not good enough?"

"He's not _your _boy. You would do well to remember that," Augusta hissed. Poppy knew this wasn't the first time the two had been in such a heated debate, and with Minerva as his head of house, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

That struck a nerve with Minerva. Anyone that knew her knew the members of her house, which she so fondly referred to as her cubs, were the closest thing she'd ever had to children. With a red face, Minerva visibly tightened her grip on her wand to the point where her knuckled looked white. "He is when he's here. They all are."

The doors Minera had just shut opened, and Poppy wished she could have told Severus to turn around the moment he walked in. He reached an arm out, as if to reach for Minerva, but Poppy watched his face change as he read the room. Minerva's face was red, and her breathing was becoming almost audible. He slowly put his arm down and narrowed his eyes at Augusta.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Augusta smirked as if she were the cat getting the cream. "I see that some of the things I've been hearing are true," she muttered.

"Do speak up, Augusta." Minerva snapped.  
"I was just saying, Minerva, that I suppose the rumors are true."

"I love good gossip," Minerva replied. "Do tell."

"About you and the Potion's Master here. Now, don't tell me it's true that you have taken him as a lover?"

Severus looked uncomfortable, as if he would pay anything to get out of the conversation he had just walked to. His face was bright red. Minerva, however, showed no signs of embarrassment or backing down. "One hears many things; it doesn't mean it's true. And tell me, Augusta, if it were? Does who I choose to spread my legs for have any impact on your grandson's education?" Severus's mouth physically dropped open, and Poppy almost burst into laughter at her boldness. "It may do you some good to find a lover of your own," Minerva added, her eyes raised. "Perhaps redirect some of that negativity towards something a little more productive."

Augusta was speechless; Minerva had won, and the smirk on her face showed that she knew she had won. "Poppy," she said, her face disgusted. "Do let me know when Neville is awake."

Trying not to laugh, Poppy nodded, wishing Rolanda was there for once. Augusta stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the doors shut. Left in silence, Poppy looked at Severus who widened his eyes, mouthing, "What happened?" to her.

Poppy shook her head, rolling her eyes. He looked partially amused and partially shaken. "You've had good timing, Severus," Minerva said, breaking the silence. "I've just finished my reports for Albus. Poppy, I trust the three are in good hands?" She spoke like the conversation with Augusta hadn't just happened.

"Of course; Mr. Potter is the only one I am concerned for, and I do believe he'll wake up in a few days. Severus came earlier and assessed the effects of the dark magic. He didn't seem concerned."

"Then, Severus, I intend to get back to my rooms, if you would walk me back?"

"Ah…yes, Minerva," he nodded, looking completely confused, but not willing to argue. They looked like a couple from the few Muggle sitcoms she had seen, the man lost, but going along with the woman without argument. It was so rare Severus showed any signs of submissiveness.

As the couple left for the night, Poppy pulled of her headpiece, letting her hair fall out of its constraints. With everyone out of the wing, she intended to relax for the rest of the night. Chuckling to herself as she walked through the ward, she couldn't stop thinking about Minerva's comment to Augusta. Sometimes she forgot how bold her friend was.


	27. Rolanda III

It was entirely unlike Minerva to be late to anything. The witch was always prompt, perhaps early if the situation allowed for it. It was one of the reasons Rolanda found their friendship funny; she was notorious for being late. They made a good balance. The girls had agreed to meet up before the end of the year party to do each other's hair. It was rare they got dressed up, and the party really didn't call for being formal, but the year had been stressful for them all, so it had been Pomona's idea to doll themselves up. Though she wasn't one for overly girly things, Rolanda knew she'd have fun if she had her fair share of wine. The other girls were excited, and that was enough for her.

Knowing she didn't care much to do her hair, after all she had so little of it, the other girls had sent her to find Minerva. Rolanda was surprised to see her wards were down on her rooms, so she pushed the door open. Perhaps Minerva was on her way out. Her living room was in its usual condition, warm with a fire burning and her things almost perfectly in place. Rolanda noted that a large black coat, too dark and too large to be hers, was strewn across the back of her sofa. _Severus's_, she thought to herself. Wondering where Minerva could be, Rolanda stepped further into her quarters, pulling her wand out of her pocket in case it was needed.

A small noise came from the bedroom, but Rolanda couldn't make out who or what it was. A small hallway led to Minerva's room, and Rolanda settled in the front of the hallway, careful not to get too close to the door. She drew her wand higher, pointing it at the door as she leaned over to look. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw her friend lying on the bed, legs spread, and skirt hiked up. Severus was on top her, his pants hanging around his knees. Rolanda made a mental note that his ass was much finer than she could have imagined under all his teaching robes. It had been a long time since she had seen such a young man naked, and she had to admit she was jealous of Minerva for a moment. The Deputy's head was back, hair hanging down as Severus was thrusting into her. Another noise came, this time clearly a moan from Minerva._ So that's what I heard_, Rolanda noted. Severus's breathing was heavy, and she found herself starting to sweat as she watched.

As erotic as the scene was, the secretive Potion's Master making the thin-lipped head of Gryffindor come undone, there was something incredibly comedic about it. Minerva was far too responsible to leave her wards down and rooms unlocked. Something about Severus really made her come undone. Rolanda was about to leave the two to their privacy, Minerva clearly not coming to their girl's night, when she heard Minerva shout Severus's name, and Severus finishing with a strangled cry. Severus practically fell on top of Minerva, running his hands through her hair. Minerva's legs were still wrapped around him, and from what Rolanda could tell, she was smiling. "Gods, Severus," she whispered, her breathing still heavy.

"Hm?"

"You couldn't have waited until after the party?"

"Not how you looked in this dress," he said in a low voice. "I couldn't let you run off."

"The girls are going to be wondering where I am," she sighed. "I can't go out like this! My hair is everywhere!" she exclaimed, sitting up, her black and grey strands stuck to the sweat on her cheeks. Rolanda couldn't remember her friend ever looking so relaxed or so beautiful.

"I wish you'd wear it like this more," he murmured, running his hands through her hair. "You know how I like it down."

"Some things I save for you," she said, kissing him.

Rolanda smiled to herself. She knew the two had had a stressful year. She suspected something to do with Harry's arrival, but she had never been too sure. All that was clear was Severus's evident disdain for the boy. From stories over the years, she knew that Severus had had a lot of issues with Harry's father, and she wondered if that was what had made him more unpleasant than usual. Harry did, after all, look exactly like the pictures she had seen of James. Minerva began to stand, pulling her skirts down.

Severus stood as well, his pants dropping to his ankles and grabbed her hips. As he turned to kiss her, Rolanda got a glimpse of his front and she widened her eyes. _Merlin, is he big_, she mused. It had been too long since she'd had someone in her bed. Minerva's breathing was heavy as he pressed himself against her and unbuttoned the front of her dress, her breasts popping out. "We have an hour," she practically moaned as Severus covered her neck in kisses.

Severus pressed her against the bed, pulling her skirts up to her waist again, Rolanda catching sight of a rather revealing pair of green panties. _That's my girl_, she thought with a smile. _Slytherin colors and sexy underwear_. He crawled on top of her, the movement of his hips enough clarity for what was going to happen. Minerva moaned slightly, and Rolanda took that as her opportunity to leave. She slowly shut the door to Minerva's living room and muttered a quick locking spell to give the couple their privacy. As she made her way down the hallway, she ran into Pomona and Poppy, both with curlers in their hair.

"Where's Min?" Poppy asked.

"She's a little _preoccupied_," Rolanda replied with a raised eyebrow.

"With what?" Pomona asked, crossing her arms.

"With who is more the question," Rolanda replied.

Both Poppy and Pomona's faces went white. "Oh…" Poppy managed with a look of disgust on her face.

Rolanda smirked. "Let's go," she said, leading them both back towards Pomona's rooms to finish getting ready. "I must say…Severus is _built_."

"Oh, Merlin," Poppy sighed. "Please don't go into details about what you saw. I do not want to think about Minerva and Severus like _that_."

"She took our advice on the underwear," Rolanda said, jabbing Pomona.

"Slytherin colors?"

Rolanda nodded. "And she acted like it was beneath her," she laughed, recounting the conversation that Minerva had brushed past, or had acted like she was brushing past. Clearly, she had taken their advice to heart.

"I guess we'll see her at the party," Poppy sighed.

"If they can make it that far," Rolanda teased, trying to get under Poppy's skin.

"Let's go inside before you make Poppy vomit," Pomona said as they opened the doors to her room.


	28. Charity

Charity did not make a habit out of staring at Severus Snape. She had little interest in his drab personality, and not to mention his Death Eater background still made her wary, even though she didn't question his loyalties. Something about knowing what he once did to Muggles was unsettling. They were cordial, but nothing near the point of friendship. However, when Gilderoy Lockhart stood to introduce himself at the first staff meeting of the year, her eyes were locked on Severus who's face wore the most priceless look she had ever seen. Normally, the man had such a good poker face, it was impossible to tell what he was feeling. She thought his jaw was going to hit the table by the time Gilderoy finished listing the 'highlights' of his 'resume.'

"As a side note," he added just as the room seemed to relax, thinking he was finished, "I must say, I'm a killer with the ladies. We'll all be real snug in this castle; you men better _watch out_!" he exclaimed with a laugh that echoed through the silent staff room. Charity, whether it was out of habit because she was the heart of the staff, or because the rumors had finally reached her, a year into teaching, that Minerva and Severus were lovers, she looked at Minerva. A few seats down, Minerva's face was red, she looking half annoyed and half like she couldn't contain her laughter. "It's the benefit of fame!" He winked, clapping his hands together.

"Are you quite done?" Minerva snapped, her lips drawn thin. Albus put a hand up. Somehow, the man had the patience for even the most irritating occurrences at staff meetings.

"Ah, yes. Gildeory, I would like to be moving on with this meeting."

Gilderoy smiled. "If you want to hear more of my tales, I'd be happy to share over a drink this evening!" He sat down, jabbing Minerva with his elbow. "I'd love to share with such an _esteemed_ witch."

Severus was glaring at Gilderoy, though he said nothing. Minerva's closed her eyes for a moment before turning to Gilderoy. "If I wanted to listen to such fiction, I'd talk to Irma about checking something out of the library. Professor Lockhart, the only thing we will be sharing are lesson plans."

Albus patted the parchment in front of him. "I'd like to get through this agenda as quickly as we can so we can move on with our evenings. I'm sure everyone has preparations to make." He smiled cheerfully, though Charity could tell it was forced.

Staff meetings, especially the first of the year, were always drawn out. Gilderoy's presence made it even longer- his comments after everything dragged the meeting a half hour longer than Charity had expected. By the end of the meeting, Severus's and Minerva's faces were bright red, Albus still a semblance of his cheery self, making the anger in both of his right hands even more entertaining. When Albus officially ended the meeting, Gilderoy stood and stretched. "Ah, what fun this has been!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Albus nodded. "Minerva?"

The Deputy nodded. "I'll be there in a bit, Albus."

He smiled and left the room, Gilderoy trailing behind him, going on and on about how well he was going to do in the position. When the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was out of earshot, a collective sigh came over the room. "Please don't tell me you were part of his hiring, Min?" Rolanda asked, making her way to the front of the room.

Minerva glared at her, her face still red. "To think I would have hired such a…a…"

"Pompous bastard," Severus added.

"Yes, Severus, thank you. No, Ro, I had not met him until last night."

A hand came down on her shoulder, and Charity turned to see Pomona standing behind her. "Do we not see the pattern?"

Charity raised an eyebrow at her former head of house. "Excuse me?"

"Ever since Charity joined our staff last year, we've had rotten luck with Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Pomona's eyes were light, and Charity knew she was joking.

"Ah, but the curse!" Sybil added from the corner of the room. Charity smiled at her as the others rolled her eyes. She didn't buy into anything the woman said, but she'd always felt slightly sorry for her. The others had no patience for her; she meant well. She was just…different. "He Who Must Not Be Named and the curse!"

"Is the curse true, Minerva?" Poppy asked. "I mean it does line up…"

The Deputy took a long look at Sybil and sighed. "I will have to say Sybil is not wrong with that one. As many of you know, we haven't had a single Dark Arts professor last more than a year in…years…since, well, since Tom Riddle was rejected for the job. Though, to Pomona's point, the last two have been dreadful, the others just…wore out after the year."

The conversation died down as people began to say their goodbyes and go towards their rooms. Charity collected her things, trying to push down the anxiety that was beginning to bubble in her as she thought back to how much of a target she could have been her first year of teaching if young Harry hadn't defeated Quirrell. She was a Muggleborn, and she taught the most controversial class in the curriculum. She'd been hesitant to take on the position when Albus had offered it to her years before. It had taken until the Dark Lord had been gone for a bit that she let her guards down and came to Hogwarts. If He Who Must Not Be Named was still out there…still able to find ways to come back…she and the Muggleborn children weren't safe. Gilderoy seemed harmless enough, just a pompous wannabe celebrity. But, if there was more to him…she was scared not only for herself, but for her Muggleborn students. She had seen too up close and personal what the Death Eaters were capable of.

Severus and Minerva were the last in the room, and Charity mentally contemplated bringing her concerns to them. She was still new, and if she were honest Minerva and Severus both intimidated her. Her fears felt foolish, and she didn't want to come off incompetent, especially not to either of them. Yet, as she went to leave, she touched Minerva's arm, breaking her conversation with Severus, feeling slightly guilty for it. "Minerva?"

"Yes, dear?"  
"I wanted to ask you both…I feel really ridiculous even bringing this up…embarrassed really…"

"Charity, just say it," Severus said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

She felt her cheeks redden. "After the events of last term, I'm slightly nervous about Gilderoy's intentions…and well he seems just like a buffoon, but if he is associated with him, and he is successful in coming back, well we are all in danger, but the Muggleborns…" She could have cursed herself at the way she was rambling. Charity held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, professors, I should go."

Minerva took her arm. "It's alright, dear. Your fears are valid. Severus, did Gilderoy have any connections with the Death Eaters that you know of?"

Severus shook his head. "No, Charity. I do think he is just a moron."

"I understand why you're nervous, dear." Minerva's voice was kind, and it was then that Charity knew why despite her cold exterior, she was the Deputy Headmistress. "The war was especially hard on you. Your daughter…"

Charity swallowed hard, trying not to think of the memories that Minerva was evoking. Tears began to spring in her eyes, picturing her little girl coming home from Hogwarts in her robes, excited to be in Hufflepuff like her mother, when the attack happened. It was the last memory Charity had of her. "I…yes…they all remind me of her…"

Minerva hugged her, and Charity rested her chin on the woman's shoulder. Severus was still standing there, looking uncomfortable. She knew that it must have been awkward to hear about the horrors his former associates and, possibly himself, had committed. "You're safe, and so are the students," Minerva said comfortingly as she pulled from the hug. Charity nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Severus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it to her. Minerva smiled, and Charity took it, quietly thanking him. "I have to meet with Albus," she said. "I'll be in his office if you need anything, Charity," she said. "Severus…"

"It will be late, I know," he nodded. "I'll be at Filius's."

Minerva reached out and squeezed his hand before leaving. Left alone, Severus and Charity stood in silence for a few minutes until Severus broke it. "Charity…I didn't know about…Minerva never told me…"

"Stop," she said, putting a hand up. She knew he was going to talk about the attack on her daughter and the other students during the war. "I don't need your pity." It sounded harsher than she meant. "You're here now."

Severus nodded. "Good night." As he turned to leave, Charity couldn't help but want to try to lighten the situation. She called his name.

"Take good care of her," she said lightly.

"What?"  
"Minerva…she's a kind woman."

He nodded and was out the door. Charity finished gathering her things from the table, in a now empty staff room. Opening her parchment slightly, a small photo of Anna smiled at her. "I miss you, dear," she said, holding back tears. "You always wanted me to teach. I made it through one year, let's see how two goes."


	29. Hagrid II

Hagrid knew it wasn't his place to discipline the students; he normally let things slide by him, but the tears in Hermione's eyes hadn't left his mind all day. The young witch was normally so tough, and he hated that the Malfoy boy had gotten to her. Poor Ron had tried desperately to help, but his broken wand was too damaged to do anything. "Should I go to ol' McGonagall?" he asked Fang after the children had left. "I'm certainly not goin' to Snape. Don't want to bark up that tree!"

Fang had simply looked at him with his droopy eyes and titled head, as if to say, _I don't know; why are you asking me?_

Sighing, Hagrid eventually got himself up and made his way up the hill to the castle.

When he reached McGonagall's office, he took a deep breath before knocking louder than he'd meant. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Hagrid, ma'am."

"Oh, Hagrid! Come in!"

Hagrid opened the door to see McGonagall seated at her desk, glasses at the end of her nose, looking more tense than usual. Snape was also in the room, much to Hagrid's disappointment. He'd been hoping to bring the topic up with her alone, before she told Snape. "Uh, professors. You know I don't normally put myself in the middle of disciplinary measures…"

"What's happened, Hagrid?" McGonagall asked, concern etched across her face. "Why don't you sit down?" Appreciating her kindness, he wiped his brow with a handkerchief and settled himself awkwardly into a chair, barely fitting. "Here," McGonagall said, waving her wand and expanding the size of the chair beneath him.

"Thank you, kindly," he said. "I was just with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and well, they told me somethin' that was said to her, and I don't like it at all, I must say."

"You have to give me more than that," McGonagall said. "Ginger newt?" she asked, sliding a container of biscuits towards him.

"Please," Hagrid said, grabbing one of the cookies and biting into it. He rarely visited her office, but the few times he had, he'd always enjoyed her treats. "Someone called Hermione a…" He didn't want to say it aloud, but he knew he had to. "Well, she was called a Mudblood."

The word immediately tensed the room. McGonagall's nostrils flared, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Glancing at Snape, his face had gone pale, well, paler than it usually was. His eyes were down at the floor. He didn't look good. "And who was it?" she asked.

"Malfoy," Hagrid muttered, keeping his eyes on Snape whose eyes were practically motionless as they stared at the floor.

"Of course," McGonagall scoffed. If it hadn't been for the tension that had filled the room the moment he had said the word, Hagrid could have laughed at the way her professionalism dropped for that brief moment. It felt wrong coming out of his mouth. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Hagrid," she finally said. "Severus and I will discuss this situation," she added, her eyes also moving to the man who had yet to say a word on the situation. She looked concerned. "Let me know if you hear anything further from the trio, will you?"

Hagrid nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He stood from the chair and tried not to knock over anything in the process. "Have a good night, professors."

As much as he wanted to know what the heads of houses were going to do with Malfoy, he dared not stand outside the door and listen in fear of being caught. Besides, something about Snape didn't look right, and he didn't want to anger him. But, he was no more than halfway down the hall when he heard her office door open, banging loud enough against the brick walls to get his attention. Turning, Hagrid saw Snape walking out of McGonagall's office, beginning down the opposite hall, his cloak bellowing behind him. "Severus, please!" McGonagall called, her voice sounding tired. "We have to address this!"

Snape turned, Hagrid unsure if he noticed he was watching, and clenched his fists. "Not now, Minerva." He paused, his voice, though nasty, trembling slightly. Hagrid had never heard him sound anything less than monotone. The sign of weakness was strange and unfitting. "You're the last person I want to talk about this with."

McGonagall had her head in her hands. "I know…" she replied. "Just…when you're ready…" Snape was silent, turning away. "I know why you don't want to talk."

"Good night, Minerva," he said, continuing to walk down the hall.

McGonagall was leaning against the wall of her office, the door still open, and she still standing outside of it. Cautiously, Hagrid walked back down the hall, getting close enough that he could talk to her without yelling. "Professor McGonagall?" he asked quietly.

She looked up, clearly surprised at his presence. He felt a pang of guilt when he realized she didn't know he was there. He hadn't meant to listen in. "Oh," she said quietly. "I…how much did you hear?"

"Not much," he admitted. "I promise; just that Snape didn't want to talk to ya."

Shaking her head, she put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry you had to see that; I'm sure you've had a long enough day. I truly do appreciate you coming to me."

He patted her hand. "I'm sorry if I caused ya to have a fight…"

"No, no," she said, shaking her hand. McGonagall looked down the hall where Snape had went, her eyes distant. "You needed to tell us."

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine," she smiled, though Hagrid could tell it was forced. "Would you like a cup of tea? I could use a break from the marking I've been doing."

Pleasantly surprised by her offer, Hagrid agreed to join her. He rarely spent time with the staff, isolated on his own in the hut. It was why he appreciated Harry, Ron, and Hermione so much. Dumbledore would come by, on occasion, but the chance to sit in the staffroom with everyone else was something he missed out on. His duties left him on the outside. Though the conversation over tea with McGonagall involved mostly surface level things, the weather, Quidditch, he enjoyed it nonetheless. He desperately longed to ask what would happen to Malfoy, but he knew better than to push her. She was kind, but strict when it came to student matters. When he had left for the evening, he silently hoped to himself that McGonagall and Snape would be able to talk about whatever it was the Potion's Master wanted to avoid. It sure seemed to have her stressed out.


	30. Rolanda IV

The group of professors looked like something out of a Muggle comedy, heads peeping around the corner of the Great Hall's entrance. Rolanda looked to the women on the side of her, Pomona, Poppy, and Minerva, laughing to herself. "I can't believe Albus is allowing this dunderhead to teach dueling," she said. "I wasn't going to miss it for the world. And…it looks like none of you were either."

"I can't believe you were able to get Severus to do it with him," Pomona laughed.

"I have my ways," Minerva smiled, winking to Rolanda.

Rolanda jabbed her. "That's what I like to see, Min."

Minerva laughed. She looked more at ease than she had in the last few weeks. The opening of the Chamber of Secrets had put a great deal of stress on them all, especially Minerva. Her eyes twinkled a bit as she watched her lover walk up to meet Gilderoy. "Believe me, I'll suffer for it."

"Who do you think is going to fire first?" Poppy asked.

"Severus, of course," Minerva said with a hint of pride in her voice. Rolanda chuckled at Minerva's confidence in her lover. "Please! You think he's going to let Gilderoy make an idiot out of him?"

"I guess I'm going to be treating Gilderoy for broken bones,"

"Maybe let him fix it himself," Minerva smirked. "He did such a good job with Harry's."

Rolanda nodded. "I'd love to watch him walking around with his limbs flapping about for a few days."

"And if the mediwitch pledge would allow me to do that in good conscious, believe me, I would," Poppy replied.

"Expelliarmus!" came Severus's voice, loud and clear as the women watched, with the same joy as the children, as Gildeory went flying backwards across the platform.

Much to their dissatisfaction, Gilderoy stood right up, brushing himself off with the same smugness he always had. As the two debated how to approach the lessons, Severus had the hint of a smile on his face, looking like he had something else up his sleeve. "I have to admit," Pomona said beside them. "I wish I had been chosen to fire spells at him. If I could get my hands on him, Merlin…"

"At least we know he's harmless," Rolanda shrugged.

"Useless," Minerva huffed. Having been caught up in their conversation, Rolanda turned her attention back to the dueling club, seeing Severus grab Draco and push him onto the platform across from Harry who now stood there as well. That was a recipe for disaster. "I could kill him," Minerva said angrily. "Putting those two against one another; I mean really!"

"I got far too much satisfaction out of the Mandrake biting him in my class," Pomona chuckled.

"Potter?"

"Of course not!" Pomona replied. "Malfoy!"

"When Severus told me that Malfoy was joining the Quidditch team, I almost choked him," Rolanda added, despising the young boy as much as the rest. "No offense, Min."

"Oh, none taken!" Minerva agreed. "Please, I don't understand why Severus continues to look after him. It's the only thing from…before…he can't seem to let go. The boy and his family are horrid. Of course, Severus can't stand Lucius, but Draco, he is protective over."

As Draco and Harry stood across from each other, Rolanda sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping to see more of Severus and Gilderoy." She began walking away, not in the mood to watch students duel each other.

The rest of the women followed close behind, making their way into the staff room. It wasn't until later, when Severus came bursting in the staff room, that she wished she'd stayed. Apparently, Draco had set a snake on Harry who had then spoken to him in Parsletongue. The entire situation sounded both exciting and worrisome. Minerva looked concerned the entire time Severus was describing what happened. "And, of course, Lockhart just stood there like a moron while I got rid of the snake," Severus said as he paced in front of them.

"How was Harry?"

"Admittedly, he looked extremely confused. It was like he didn't even realize he was speaking it."

"Harry didn't open the chamber!" Minerva insisted.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That dunderhead isn't smart enough to open it. I don't know who did, but it certainly wasn't one of your golden trio."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "At least we can agree there."

"Merlin, we left right before things got bad," Rolanda commented more to herself than aloud.

"Left?"

"The dueling club!" Pomona added.

Severus looked confused. "You all were there?" Minerva's face was red, and a smile was forming at the corner of her mouth. Had she not told Severus they were all showing up to watch? "Min?"

Minerva took a sip of the tea she had on the table beside her. She was laughing behind the cup, holding it to her mouth. "And if we were?"

"Part of the deal was you kept your nose out of it," he said, sounding slightly angry, but his face showed he was amused. "I agreed to do it if you and the girls club here didn't involve yourselves because you said you were _so _overwhelmed with the work Albus was giving you in handling the petrified students."

"Severus," Poppy cut in. "Minerva is overwhelmed. We all are. Why, Pomona with the Mandrakes, me with the students in the hospital wing, and Rolanda with…well…"

"Keeping their heads on straight!" Rolanda exclaimed, amused by Poppy's playfulness. The time in the hospital wing must have had her bored. It was extremely out of character for the mediwitch.

By this point, Minerva was keeled over with silent laughter, Severus now taking a seat beside her. He touched Minerva's shoulder and guided her to sit up. "You broke the deal."

To Rolanda's surprise, Minerva grabbed Severus and kissed him right on the mouth. "Sorry," she muttered. Severus had clearly enjoyed the kiss as his hands reached for her. But, Minerva stood from her place. "I'm off to meet with Albus," she said. "Since, as you pointed out, I am so busy." Laughing as she went, Minerva was out the door.

Left with Severus and the other girls, Rolanda started laughing. "You're fucked," she said to Severus.

"I had a feeling she'd do this," Severus smirked. "I'm prepared."


	31. Pomona III

Shoving the Mandrake back in the pot, Pomona ripped her earmuffs off and threw them to the side. She was going to cut her ears off if she had to listen to one more screaming plant. It was already dark out; she wasn't sure what time it even was. She knew it was getting late, and she had spent nearly the whole day in the greenhouse, between teaching and tending to the plants with constant water and fertilizer. She'd had a house elf bring her food to her, skipping more meals in the Great Hall than she would have liked to admit.

With a deep breath, she opened the door to the castle, and let it shut behind her. Leaving the greenhouse, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. She sunk down onto the cold flood, pulling her knees to her chest. It was becoming an obsession. With the two most recent petrifications, she'd committed herself to doing everything she could to get the Mandrakes mature. But, they were plants. Her fertilizing and watering were only going to do so much to speed up the natural processes. A few tears, less from sadness and more from exhaustion leaked from her eyes, and she wiped them with her sleeve, though they continued to fall.

Footsteps were coming down a side hallway, and the Head of Hufflepuff couldn't bring herself to move. She just hoped it wasn't a student about to come around the corner and see her sitting on the floor crying. She knew she looked awful. The first thing she saw was dark dress shoes, almost completely covered by equally dark robes. Following the figure up, she was relieved to see Severus coming around the corner. Part of her was embarrassed her colleague was seeing her this way, but she was too tired to care. "Severus," she nodded, knowing tears were dripping down her face.

If she wasn't so stressed, Pomona would have laughed at the exasperated look on his face. He wasn't exactly the person one would want to find them crying in a corner, and Pomona knew he knew he wasn't the pinnacle of comfort. "Pomona…"

He was wearing his heavy winter coat, and she wondered where he was going at…well, she didn't truly know what time it was. "Going somewhere?" she asked weakly, knowing that the last thing either of them wanted was for her to begin talking about why she was crying.

Severus shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "Yes; I asked Minerva to go for a walk, thought it could do her some good to clear her head…with everything going on."

Pomona nodded. "You're good to her," she smiled.

"Looks like you could use one yourself," he smirked.

Trying to smooth her, she was sure, wild hair, Pomona laughed slightly. "Too many screaming plants to tend to right now."

"I think they can be without you for an hour," he replied with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Not with the way students are going…young Mr. Creevey…"

Severus put a hand up. "I wouldn't be killing yourself in there for him. He'll be fine, and I'm admittedly glad to have my first-year classes without his incessant talking through the entire period."

Pomona hated to laugh, but she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile. "I hate to say it, but I must have given him four detentions so far this year."

"Surprised such coldness from a Hufflepuff."

She smirked, glad for some sort of humor, even if it was Severus's. "We're not just big old softies!"

"Who are you kidding, Pomona?" came the questioning voice of her friend. Looking up, she saw Minerva was coming around the corner, her arms crossed over her chest. Minerva looked as tired as she felt. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she was shivering from the cold of the castle. "Not a big softie?"

Pomona smiled. "Not all the time." Severus huffed, but his eyes were locked on Minerva who came closer and sat beside Pomona. She put a warm arm around her, and Pomona leaned into her touch.

"How you holding up?" she asked.

"She wasn't at dinner," Severus commented.

Pomona rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that these Mandrakes need constant care…with more and more students being petrified…I want this cure as quickly as possible."

"We all do," Minerva agreed. Her eyes met Pomona's, they were filled with concern. "But, you can't lock yourself in the greenhouse."

"It's not going to speed up the process," Severus cut in. Pomona knew he was right, but she was hoping she could speed it up even a small amount, even if it meant the Mandrakes would be ready a day earlier. It was a day earlier to have the students back and healthy.

"Did you eat?" Minerva asked.

"A house elf brought me my dinner," she admitted.

"Why don't you two go for a walk?" Severus asked suddenly.

Pomona raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you two supposed to be going on a walk?"

Minerva stood, and then offered Pomona a hand to help her up which she gladly took. "Yes, why don't you come? The air will do you some good."

"I really shouldn't leave them…" she said, motioning to the greenhouse.

"I'll tend to them," Severus offered. Pomona didn't know what to say. "I did pass second year Herbology," he smirked. "And I think, considering I'll be doing the brewing for the potions, I have enough knowledge to sit with them for an hour or two."

"You should go with Min," Pomona tried.

Severus took his coat off and walked behind Minerva, draping his coat over her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. "Take this," he said, kissing her head. "And, Pomona, get your coat before I change my mind."

His voice was harsh, but she knew it was his way. Pomona opened the greenhouse door, grabbed her coat off the hook near the door, and slid it on. "Only an hour," she insisted.

"Just bring her back," he sneered.

Minerva laughed, turning and running a thumb along his cheek. It was so rare they were openly affectionate with each other. "I think you're the big softie," she said.

Severus pushed her hand away. "Don't get used to it. Go before I realize I have better things to do this evening than sit with a bunch of screaming plants."

Pomona took Minerva's hand, and thanked Severus for giving her the break. For a Slytherin, he certainly had his moments.


	32. Gilderoy

**Hi All! So had a little fun with this chapter, and I'm tempted to do a direct continuation of it with a conversation between Severus and Filius. Thoughts on it? Hope everyone is well!**

Gildeory leaned back in the armchair he had made his own in the staff room. It was the most comfortable one in the room; he had tried them all to make sure. Fan mail Friday was his favorite day of the week, and he smiled at the photo of himself that a woman named Milly Boulguard had sent for an autograph. Dipping his quill in the ink that sat on the table beside him, he made the curviest letters he could muster and admired his work. Merlin, had he gotten good at this. "My, my!" he exclaimed, looking to Filius who sat in the armchair across the room. The little man was pleasant; he liked him a lot. He was a bit of a know-it-all, but Gildeory liked him enough. "My hand is sore from signing all these autographs."

Filius looked up from his books and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure it is, Gilderoy."

"I suppose that's the price of fame," Gilderoy replied.

The door to the staff room opened, and in walked the Potion's Master. Gildeory had grown to very much dislike the stern professor. He had no personality, and it was clear he didn't appreciate Gilderoy's fun personality. Poor bloke was jealous that he had no friends. There were rumors that he and McGonagall were lovers, but he couldn't imagine someone like Minerva being with someone so drab and mean. It was Gilderoy's goal to get him to let a little loose by the end of term. "Snape! What are you doing here? What a surprise!"

To his surprise, Snape pulled up his sleeves and sat in the chair beside him. He still looked stiff and uncomfortable, but maybe he was willing to help him answer fan mail. In an attempt to get him involved, Gilderoy took a pile of mail and placed it on his lap. Snape glared at him, but Gildeory decided to make no move to take it back. The man would come around! "If you think I am going to do anything with a single piece of this rubbish you call fan mail, you are out of your mind."

Rolling his eyes, Gildeory took it back and added it to the pile to be responded to. "Very well; you'd be surprised what you're missing. I thought you may want a glimpse into what a life of fame can be like."

"Believe me, I'll survive." A silence paused, and Gildeory used it to seal the envelope for Milly Boulguard. "It so happens, Gilderoy, I was looking for you."

"Were you?" he asked, his interest peaked. "And what can I do for you?"

"Valentine's day just passed, and I'm afraid I left Minerva a little unsatisfied…"

Gilderoy widened his eyes at Snape's admission. So, he and Minerva were lovers, and he wasn't holding up his end in the love-making department? Gildeory heard Filius start coughing behind him, and he turned and offered his handkerchief, but the small man refused it despite his red face. One could only help people who wanted help! "Ooo, need some love-making lessons from the master?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Snape's face immediately flushed. "Merlin, man. Get your mind out of the gutter; not in bed. I'm talking about in the romance department, cards, flowers, things like that. I'm afraid that our love life has gotten a little boring and she could use a man to step in and fill in the void?"

"And you're asking me?"

"You are the obvious choice," Snape replied; he was right. Nobody else on the staff made sense. "Unless, you would like to take a crack at it, Filius?"

Gildeory looked at the small man again, and saw he had tears coming down his cheeks, looking almost like he was laughing. The poor man must have really choked moments before. "Water, Filius?" Gilderoy asked.

"No, no," he assured him with a weak voice. "Severus, I assure you I'll stay out of this one…"

"What would you say, Gildeory?" he asked, turning their attention back to his proposal about Minerva.

"Well, of course, I'll help you, my boy" Gildeory exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Are you sure she won't mind being wooed by another man? After all, you are lovers…"

"On occasion," Snape said casually. "We're not married; it's not that serious. I just know with the stress of the chamber being opened, she could use someone a little more…talented at the lavish. And besides, she is such a fan." Leaning back in his chair, Gildeory smiled. Minerva McGonagall was a little old, but she was intriguing. Prim and uptight, he had imagined, on occasion, what it would be like to get her to come undone. Oh, he would prepare a wonderful set-up for her. He could have one of the other girls bring her to the staff room, and he would have it decorated with candles, silk furniture (she would be impressed by his transfigurations skills), chocolates, and candles. If Snape was willing to let him have a romantic night with her, he would take it. Miserable man didn't know a good thing when he had it, being so willing to give her up! And, to hear she was a fan- poor woman was trying to hide it. The most closeted fans were often like that. If she was too embarrassed to say it, he decided he would even surprise her with a free portrait! "So, will you do it?"

Bringing him out of his mental plans, Snape was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, yes!"


	33. Dobby

**A/N: Not to worry- the Lockhart/Minera scene is to come! Just felt like throwing in a little fluff in the meantime! **** Thanks to everyone for your reviews- it's a light in increasingly boring days. I hope all is well!**

Being a servant called for very little room to have an opinion, and Dobby had grown accustomed to that. He was a good house elf, most of the time, but he was beginning to grow tiresome of his master. No! Tiresome wasn't a good enough word. He hated him; Dobby knew he had no choice but to endure the abuse until he was presented with a piece of clothing, and he knew that wasn't going to happen. However, when it came to the safety of others, he was going to bend the rules. Dobby wasn't supposed to be out of bed, and he certainly wasn't supposed to leave the house. Having broken the rules to see Harry a few times, he was confident that he could make it to Hogwarts and back in time to warn the Deputy of the impending trouble she was going to be in.

Snapping his fingers, Dobby took a deep breath and in an instant, he was in the bedroom of Professor McGonagall, trying to steady himself from the dizziness that came with apparation. He had never met the woman, but he knew that she was in charge of the school right after Headmaster Dumbledore and that Master didn't like her- so she must be a good person, he'd thought to himself. Peeking around the corner of her room, Dobby saw that she lay on a big gold couch in the arms of someone familiar- Professor Snape. Professor Snape was a friend of Master's. He wasn't very kind either, but he wasn't mean to him the way Master was. Dobby could appreciate that. He was surprised that the man had taken Professor McGonagall as a lover- they didn't seem to be the sort to mix. Well, he couldn't know for _sure_ if they were lovers, and although Dobby didn't have any experience in that field, he knew a couple when he saw one.

Professor Snape was also laying down, Professor McGonagall laying between his legs. He was playing with her hair which was long and black with grey streaks in it. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, looking exhausted. Dobby suddenly felt guilty for bothering her. He didn't know her, but she looked like she was stressed. Dobby didn't want to stress her out more. "You don't have to do this," she said, turning to look at him, a smile lighting up her face.

"I know," he said, in a much different tone than Dobby had ever heard him talk before. He was normally gruff and cold. With her, his voice was soft and soothing. His fingers were pulling through strands of her hair, but he suddenly stopped and kissed her head. "Does it relax you?"

"Mmm," she hummed, closing her eyes.

"Then, I'll continue."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Dobby contemplating whether he should interrupt or not. They looked so relaxed and happy. Professor McGonagall picked up a bottle, wine, Dobby noted. He didn't know alcohol very well, he wasn't allowed to have any, but he had learned some types from serving the Malfoys over the years. Instead of using a glass, she took a drink out of the bottle and passed it back to Snape who took a large drink before putting it back on the table and moving his hands to her shoulders. "Drinking straight out of the bottle? So unladylike," he smirked.

Professor McGonagall turned to face him and smacked his chest. "Oh, please! Like you're the pinnacle of chivalry?"

He laughed and visibly began massaging her shoulders. Dobby always wanted a massage- it always seemed like it would feel so nice. It must have because Professor McGonagall groaned and closed her eyes, Snape smiling when she did so. He kissed the side of her head. "I know this has taken a toll on you," he said.

"I think it's going to become much worse in the coming weeks," she replied.

"The chamber?" Dobby's attention perked at the mention of the chamber of secrets.

"Well, yes, but at least that can be reversed when the Mandrakes mature," she replied. "But I have this eerie feeling that this is all going to fall on my plate, not Albus's."

Dobby nodded eagerly to himself. His Master had been talking about getting rid of Dumbledore and then McGonagall in any way he could. "You think Albus is going to…?"

"Not permanently," she said, straightening her legs out in front of her with another groan as Snape seemed to hit a particularly good spot in his massage. "But, I've seen Lucius around his office way too much for my liking." So, she already knew? Snape stopped massaging her shoulders and leaned back all the way against the arm of the sofa. Looking concerned, McGonagall turned back to look at him. "What?"

Snape shook his head, placing a hand on her arm. "I could see him getting Albus removed for a while…but, don't talk about him getting you removed…"

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Why? Would you miss me?" There was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Snape dropped his face to her hair, buying it there for a moment. "You could say that."

McGonagall sighed. "It's coming- Albus has so much as warned me that the board is looking to have him removed." Dobby almost jumped up and down, glad that someone had caught onto the bad things Master was trying to do. "And you know I'd be next."

"Lucius is going to have to bend over backwards to prove he needs to remove two Heads of the school. He's not going to get to you."

"Oh, let him come after me!" she exclaimed, sitting up and away from Snape's arms. "Believe me, Severus, I'd love to see him show up at my office!" Her eyes were fierce. _I like her_, Dobby thought to himself, _she's willing to stand up to Master_! For a moment, Dobby contemplated making his presence known and asking for her help in gaining his freedom, but the possible consequences of doing so were far too risky. He shook at the thought of what would happen to him if Master found out.

Snape shook his head and pulled her gently by the shoulders to lay against his chest. "Down, kitty," he said, kissing her as her head hit his chest. "I would prefer you go nowhere near Lucius if he shows up here."

McGonagall glared at him. "Like I can't handle myself!" she snorted.

"Oh, you can certainly handle yourself," Snape replied. "I don't want to have to explain to one of my students why their father was hexed into oblivion." Snape leaned in and kissed her again, this time longer than before. McGonagall's hands were on his shoulders, and she looked like she was pressing himself closer to him. Snape's hands were on her arse, and Dobby blushed as they continued to kiss, the sound of their lips meeting the only sounds left in the room. "Let's take this to the bedroom, hm?"

In a panic of getting caught, Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone before he could be caught. As he sunk down onto the kitchen floor of the empty Malfoy kitchen, he sighed in relief. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Professor McGonagall, but she already knew what he had gone to warn her about. Maybe Hogwarts and Harry Potter would be safe in her hands.


	34. Poppy VI

"And where is it you want me to take her?" Poppy asked Severus, hesitant of his request.

She had run into Severus in the staff room while she went to fetch some magazines that she'd left in there the night before. He was propped up in an armchair, looking far too satisfied about something. "I know you two are going to lunch this afternoon. Can you bring her by here around seven tonight?"

Poppy crossed her arms. "Why couldn't you have asked her yourself this morning?"

"Didn't think of it," Severus shrugged. He lowered his eyes back to his book. Annoyed at his vague request, Poppy impatiently grabbed his book from his hands, forcing him to look at her. "Why are you so irritating?" he asked.

Poppy smirked. "Because you're acting more off putting than usual."

"I have a surprise for her tonight," Severus said, grabbing his book back like a child who had been scolded. He was certainly acting like one. "Can't you just do me this favor?"

Huffing a few curses under her breath, Poppy agreed and hurried off to meet her friend for lunch.

"What in Merlin's name was he asking you to bring me to the staff room for?" Minerva asked a little while later as they walked down the road to Hogsmeade.

"The hell if I know," Poppy shrugged.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "He's been acting odd the last few days." A silence fell between them until Minerva laughed. "I'm not worrying about that right now," she finally said, throwing an arm around Poppy. "You needed to get out of the castle for a while; I'm glad we're doing this."

Poppy smiled, a hint of guilt in the back of her mind for leaving the hospital wing. "I have to admit, it does feel to good to be out of my medic clothes for a bit." She stretched her arms in the loose-fitting robes she had put on. "Much roomier."

"Between you and Pomona, I have my hands full."

"You have your own worries with everything going on," Poppy pointed out. Minerva spent so much time looking after all of them, between her in the hospital wing and Pomona in the greenhouse. But, Poppy, Pomona, and Rolanda had all expressed concerns that Minerva had more on her plate than she was letting on. From what Pomona and Filius had said in the passing weeks, parents were growing restless with the increase in petrifications. If the heads of houses were getting a lot of owls, then Minerva was probably getting double, not only as a head of house, but as Deputy Headmistress.

"I'll be just fine," Minerva assured here as they approached the entrance to the Three Broomsticks.

A few hours later, after a well needed afternoon lunch and drink, the two women made their way through the castle's halls towards the staff room. Poppy was racking her brain trying to figure out what the hell she was leading Minerva into. "Oh, Merlin," Minerva muttered, coming to a halting stop.

"What?"

Minerva pointed to the floor, a look of horror on her face. Red rose petals were strewn down the hallway leading towards the staff room. "What is he doing?"

"Maybe I should go," Poppy suggested, hoping to Merlin she wasn't going to be caught up in anything intimidate between the two. She had grown to care for them as a couple, but the thought of Minerva bedding a former Death Eater still made her queasy. If that's what Severus was planning, Rolanda would have been the better option.

"Oh, no you don't," Minerva growled, grabbing her arm. "This isn't _that_," she explained, walking along the trail of petals. "I don't know what it is, but that is not how Severus does things."

They continued along the hall, Minerva looking more and more annoyed as they went. "You know," she said when they had reached a closed staff room door. "Gryffindor is ahead in points right now. I bet he did something with trophy that is rightfully sitting in my room, and he used the time we were out to get it in the staff room." She shook her head. "Remind me to change my password when this is done," she said to Poppy.

As Minerva pushed open the door to the staff room, Poppy felt her own jaw drop. Straight ahead on the wall that held the fireplace was a large, if large was a good enough description, portrait of Gilderoy. It was signed _To Minerva_ in red ink with his signature plastered across the bottom. The room was dim, only small tealights flickering around the room. The normally cozy furniture had been transfigured into silk chaises and a fancy dinner table and chairs. Seated at one of the chairs with a glass of wine in his hand was Gilderoy, clad in pink dress robes, his hair slicked back. Poppy had to admit that the room smelled good- like chocolate and wine. "Hello, Minnie," Gilderoy smiled, placing his glass on the table and walking towards her. Poppy felt her jaw drop, and she could feel the discomfort oozing off Minerva. He reached out, took her hand, and kissed it. Poppy peeked around to see Minerva's face which was just a look of pure astonishment. Poppy poked her in the back to get her to say something.

"Gilderoy," she finally said, her Scottish accent more prominent than it usually was. "What in Merlin's name are you doing? I was told by Severus to-,"

"Ah, yes, my dear!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her and leading her into the room. "Severus explained your little…dissatisfaction on Valentine's day and asked me to step in and…" He laughed, shoving a bouquet of flowers so eagerly into her hands, she looked like she was going to fall. "Make up for the romance you were missing!"

"Did he?" Minerva asked, her face turning red.

"Of course I thought he was insane for throwing away a good thing," he said. "But, alas, I was happy to indulge…especially for one of my biggest fans." He gestured to the massive portrait that covered the main wall of the staff room. He ran to it and stood next to it, modeling his pose in the photo, reminiscent of a Muggle statue Poppy remembered seeing in a museum years before.

"Your biggest fans?"

"Yes, I told Gilderoy how much you've been talking about him since he arrived." Poppy jumped at the deep voice that came from behind her. In the doorway stood Severus, the smuggest look Poppy could ever remember seeing plastered across his face. It was rare he ever looked happy, but he looked absolutely thrilled.

Minerva's fists were white as they gripped the flowers in her hands. She stomped towards Severus, pushing Poppy out of the way. "I could hex you right here, you know that," she growled, prodding a finger into his chest.

Gilderoy walked to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Minerva…please relax. There's no need to be embarrassed. I have so many closeted fans. At least it's out on the table now!" He smiled, and for a moment Poppy almost felt sorry for the buffoon. He was clearly convinced Minerva was a fan, and he _had_ put a lot of work into the evening.

"That's not the only thing that's going to on the table," Minerva said, pulling her wand and pointing it to Severus.

In one quick motion, Severus grabbed the wand from her hand and placed it inside his robes. "I think Gilderoy is handling the magic this evening," he whispered with a hint of fake seduction. Smiling, Severus took Poppy's hand and led her out the door. She shot Minerva a sympathetic frown, and before Minerva could say another word, Severus shouted, "Have a nice dinner, you two!" and shut the door behind them.

Once they were alone and bit further down the hall, Poppy shook her hand out of Severus's. "Explain," she said firmly.

Severus was, for the first time since he had arrived years ago, keeled over with laughter, leaning against the walls of the hallway. Poppy realized she had never seen him laugh before, perhaps a chuckle or a smirk, but never a full bellied laugh. As much as she was trying to stick up for her friend and scold Severus, she couldn't help but break into laughter with him. The thought of Minerva enduring an entire meal alone with Gilderoy was a hysterical thought. When both she and Severus had composed themselves, Poppy wiped the tears that had formed under her eyes from the laughter. "I told her not to watch the dueling club," he said more like himself. "And she did. I am simply repaying the debt."

"You've evil," Poppy pointed out.

He shrugged. "Not the first time I've been called that, and I assure you it was for worse things."

As uncomfortable as the comment should have made her, Poppy found something endearing about the way he had grown comfortable as the years went by. His love for Minerva had been proven two-fold, and her distrust had faded as days went on. The happiness etched into his eyes when they were together had become too much to ignore. He was rarely outwardly affectionate, but something about him was always different when she was around. Poppy placed a hand on his arm. "As Minerva's friend, I have to hate you for this," she chided. "But, I never quite said it, Severus…I'm glad she has you." An odd sense of relief, like she had unburdened a guilt, washed over her at saying the words. For so long she had harbored so much hate for the man, maybe not hate, but severe distrust. After the first few years, it hadn't been justified. He had more than proved himself, but the thought of him with Minerva had always made her uncomfortable. In the last few years, however, he had really grown on her. It was hard to admit she'd been wrong about him.

Severus looked touched at her comment, his eyes sparkling with some sort of emotion. "Thank you," he said awkwardly.

Poppy squeezed his arm. "I was never, ah, quite fair with you."

"I couldn't stand you for a long time," he admitted with a raised eyebrow.

The comment hurt, but only for a moment. She understood. "I suppose this is a truce?" she asked. He nodded, and Poppy did something she hadn't expected of herself. She hugged him. It was short, but she'd felt a need to show him some sort of sign that they weren't just words. The Potion's Masters limbs were stiff, but he embraced her back for a moment. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. "I better be getting back to the hospital wing," she said. Poppy began to walk away when Severus called her name.

"I guess it's good we finally came to a truce," he said. "I'm in some bloody deep shit after this evening."

Poppy smiled. "Was it worth it?"

"Her face was worth it all."


	35. Sybil

"Something doesn't seem right," Sybil whispered to Minerva as they walked past the Ravenclaw common room.

"You say that all the time, Sybil," Minerva replied. Sybil knew Minerva never believed any of her predictions. The woman was as stiff as cardboard. She was all about the physical, the tangible, and she had no respect for anything she couldn't see out her spectacles. "I really would prefer to just get rounds over with as quick as possible." Minerva lit up the hall as they continued their walk.

"Bad things are happening here," Sybil insisted.

"I would have to agree with the old fraud," came a voice from behind them.

On instinct, Sybil grasped Minerva's arm as they turned around and Minerva lowered her wand as a light from the other person's wand lit up the hall. As much as Minerva's lack of respect for her discipline hurt her feelings, she felt safe with the witch beside her. She was far more powerful than Sybil would be, at least, when it came to physical threats. Before them stood a man with long blonde hair, his face vaguely familiar to Sybil. It was obvious she had never met him, but everything about him seemed like she had. "Lucius Malfoy," Minerva said with more bitterness in her voice than Sybil had ever heard, even for her. Malfoy…it made sense. It was Draco's father. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Stepping out of the shadows was Severus, and Sybil gripped Minerva's arm tighter. Severus looked miserable, which was saying something for someone that had a consistently nasty aura surrounding him. "I was just telling my old friend here that there has been a chance in leadership at Hogwarts. Requested by the board, of course," Lucius replied.

Minerva slowly pried Sybil's arm off her, taking a step towards the Malfoy father. "And you decided to come to the castle and enforce that at midnight? This couldn't have waited until morning."

"I thought you ought to know that you are now the Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Sybil covered her mouth to avoid gasping aloud. Where was Dumbledore? What would happen to the school without him? The school and its students were already in grave danger. Sybil stared at Severus, trying to figure out if he agreed with Lucius, but she couldn't put her finger on him. He certainly didn't seem happy about Dumbledore being gone, but he didn't show any protest. As shaky as Sybil was, Minerva looked confident. It was almost like she already knew the bad news. Minerva crossed her arms. "I see," she nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't find you in your office, but Severus was waiting outside your rooms and told me you were on rounds. Making a late-night house call with our rival house?" Lucius asked.

The slight sneer that came briefly across Severus's face was the only sign of emotion he showed. Sybil knew that the two were lovers, but it was clear they didn't want Lucius to know. Sybil didn't bother much with staff gossip, but over the years their relationship had become common knowledge. Personally, she didn't understand it. She didn't have much love for either of them, but she didn't spend her time musing on it. "Professor McGonagall has books of mine that I lent her and have become more of a gift with the amount of time she has kept them. I was taking advantage of her night on duty to get them back."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Professor McGonagall, I simply thought you ought to be made aware of your charge as soon as possible. Dumbledore has already been escorted off the premises."

"Has he?"

"He hasn't handled the recent events very well; several students have found themselves in the hospital wing, and it seems the chamber of secrets, which he has continued to claim is a myth, is opened. The board and I are most concerned for the well-being of our students, especially the Muggle-borns that are so highly at risk."

Though she had never met Lucius, Sybil knew he was lying about his concern for Muggle-borns. If Draco was half of the bigot his father was, then Sybil shuddered to imagine what Lucius's intentions were. It didn't take having an inner eye to see he cared nothing for the safety of any students besides pure-blooded ones. "I am so very appreciative of your concern for the students," Minerva sneered. As much as she couldn't stand the woman, Sybil found great entertainment in the way she was standing up to Lucius. The woman had balls; Sybil had always respected her for that. She didn't take injustice lying down. Minerva may have not personally respected or understood Divinations, but Sybil had caught her giving detentions to students who said words against her. For that, she had been thankful. "And because you are so concerned, I think it would be best for our Muggle-borns if you stay as far away from this castle as possible."

Severus's eyes widened, and Sybil almost laughed at his reaction to the way Minerva was arguing with Lucius. Lucius smiled. "Ah, Professor McGonagall, I can see the years haven't changed you much." Minerva's hand began to slide into her robes, and Sybil could tell she was reaching for her wand. Instinctively, she put an arm on Minerva's to stop her from drawing her wand and getting herself into trouble. They had lost one Headmaster that evening, and Minerva was notorious for being hot-headed. "I was just leaving." Lucius turned and patted Severus on the back. "Good to see you, Severus. Give Draco my best." Lucius was almost out of sight when he turned around again. "Profes-er, Headmistress," he said sarcastically. "Do know that with such a dangerous situation going on, there is a lot more scrutiny on your position. I'm not afraid to remove another Headmaster." There was a pregnant pause, Minerva breathing heavily. "Good night."

Once the man's footsteps had disappeared, Severus was between Sybil and Minerva, his hand coming to rest on Minerva's back. Sybil couldn't remember ever actually seeing the two touch in any way. Everything she knew about their relationship was rumors. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you…"

Minerva waved him off. "Stop. I told you I knew this was coming. You couldn't do anything more."

"Mi…Minerva," Sybil stammered, cutting in. "What's going to happen now?"

The new Headmistress sighed, running a hand through her hair which was neatly braided on the side of her head. "We continue trying to mature the Mandrakes and figure out who is trying to open the chamber. Nothing changes."

Severus had slipped an arm around her waist, but otherwise said nothing. "What about Dumbledore?" Sybil asked. Was this temporary? Was he gone forever? It was hard to imagine Hogwarts without the kind old man. He had given her a job, a home, and she cared for him deeply.

"He'll be back," Minerva said with confidence that brought Sybil comfort. "This did not take me by surprise. Albus knew it was coming."

Turning in Severus's hold on her, Minerva looked to him. "We have to finish rounds; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Severus shifted. "I would prefer I accompany you two, in light of recent events."

Minerva opened her mouth to say something to Severus, but quickly shut it and turned back to Sybil. "Sybil, it may be best if we have another person on rounds with us."

It was obvious that as much as she was hiding it, Minerva seemed shaken up about what happened, and the look on Severus's face made it clear he didn't want her alone. It was out of character for them and sort of sweet. Sybil nodded. "I agree. The aura in here has changed since Mr. Malfoy showed up."

"On that, I think we can agree," Minerva muttered.

When they had finished rounds, they passed by Minerva's quarters first, and Sybil bid her goodnight. "Sybil," Minerva said, grabbing her arm. "I know that under these circumstances, you may be, ah, concerned about your position here. It's no secret Albus and I disagree on the _value_ of Divinations in the curriculum." Sybil dropped her head. "But, I also know that this is your home, and that Albus, for whatever reason, continues to value your lessons. Your job is secure as long as I am in charge."

Sybil felt a smile light up her face, and she pushed her hair out of her face, staring at the woman she so often clashed heads with. It was so rare Minerva spoke a good word about her. "Thank you, Minerva," she managed through teary eyes.

Minerva nodded awkwardly. "Yes, well, I figured that may have crossed your mind. Good night, Sybil. Wake me should you need anything."

Feeling a sense of relief wash over her, Sybil made her way down the hall back to her tower. "Getting soft?" she heard Severus ask once she had walked away.

"The staff are shaken enough with everything going on…and she had to hear about Albus from Lucius- not the way I would have preferred."

Sybil turned over her shoulder, seeing through the faint light from Minerva's wand that Severus had pulled her into a hug. It was odd to see the normally two stoic professors embrace. In all the years of working there, she never had. Granted, she stayed away from most gatherings. "You want me to stay?"

Minerva pulled away from him, but her arms remained around his waist. "Do you mind?"

"Let's get inside." The sound of a kiss echoed through the silent hallway as the _lumos_ from her wand extinguished.


	36. Filius VI

Filius opened the door to the staff room, drying his tears. Talking to the Ravenclaws had been draining- the students were all rightfully worried, especially the ones who were friends with Ginny Weasley. In all his years of teaching, he'd never had to break such scary news to his students. His own tears had let on his worry no matter how much he had tried to reassure them. Filius couldn't begin to imagine the owls they were going to get before morning. Minerva had asked that all the heads of houses meet back in the staff room after meeting with their students. When he had opened the door, Minerva was the only one back, pacing back and forth in the middle of the floor when Filius returned.

"Hello, dear," he said quietly, hoping not to startle her.

Minerva looked up, her face as white as it was earlier. "How did it go?"

"As good as it could have," he shrugged, trying not to upset her more.

Pressing her lips together, Minerva nodded, making her way to the table in the corner. She grasped the back of a chair, her hands clearly shaking. "I'm lost, Filius," she admitted.

Filius stared at her for a moment. A slew of emotions ran through him, but he couldn't help but let pride fill his chest- pride at how she always stepped up, pride at how she was running the school single-handedly, pride at how she took care of her friends. She was like a sister to him, and in that moment, she looked exhausted, something she rarely admitted to feeling. All year, she had been silently watching out for Pomona and Poppy, but the lack of care for herself was finally clear. Albus had left the world on her shoulders, and she was the right person to leave the responsibility to- they were in the most capable hands. Her hands were more capable, Filius would sometimes think to himself, than Albus's. Minerva's love for the students was paramount to anything in her life- she lived for her work. It was this quality that made her the esteemed teacher she was. But, it was this quality, they all knew, that made her exhaust herself the moment something was wrong with one of them. "There is nothing you can do about this- it's out of our hands."

"Then who's hands is it in?" she snapped.

Filius fell silent; she was right. They had to figure it out- a student was in danger, and none of them knew anything about the monster they had so long believed to be a myth. In the silence, the door to the staff room opened and Severus and Pomona walked back in. Severus's eyes went immediately to Minerva, swelling with, what Filius knew was, worry. "How did it go?" Minerva asked them.

Severus sighed. "I think it would do everyone some good _not_ to know how some of the Slytherins responded," he muttered.

"Hufflepuffs were upset," Pomona said softly. "Understandably so."

"Thank you for speaking to your students," Minerva said slowly. The woman looked like she was struggling for words, and while Filius and Pomona remain unmoved, Severus walked towards her, placing a hand on her arm. For a moment, they stared as she allowed him to place it there, but she suddenly threw off his hand and walked to the other side of the table. "We have a long night ahead of us. I'm sorry that this is all falling on you three," she explained, looking at Filius, not looking back at Severus who stood with a hurt expression on his face. "We need to notify all the parents; preferably, they hear about this from us before the children. I'll go back to Albus's office and draft something and get it to you all as soon as I can. I want to make sure we are all saying the same thing when we write them." Minerva sighed, and Filius nodded for her to continue. "After that, we will need to convene the staff again to figure out, once the school is clear, how we want to deal with the monster. This is a time, where if we had a competent Defense teacher, we may have a solution already. Begin thinking on your own about how we should approach this. You three are my most trusted staff, now more than ever. I'm sure between all of us, we can come up with something. I am going to go work on writing up something for the parents."

Minerva moved towards the door, and Severus followed behind her, grabbing her hand. "Min..."

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, pulling her wand out. Her voice, slightly hysterical, had filled the silent room. As angry as she looked, Filius could see her hand shaking. Severus's eyes were wide, and she lowered her wand, her face turning a shade of pink. "I have a lot to do."

"And despite what you seem to think, you don't have to do it alone," Severus replied, anger etched in his voice.

Minerva snapped back around to face him. "You don't know what I need to do! I have a student that could be dead somewhere in the school along with hundreds I need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"This isn't just your burden!" he snapped. "Look at the three of us sitting here- the entire staff you had gathered in here hours ago! When are you going to get off your high horse and let someone help you?"

"I don't need your help!" she shouted, opening the door. "I need to be alone!"

"So, what? You think you can solve this alone? You going to go grab the sword of Gryffindor and fight it off yourself?" A long pause followed; Filius could hear the two professors breathing heavily in the silence.

"I'll be in Albus's office," she finally said flatly, not bothering to turn back and face him. "I trust you're not stupid enough to follow."

Severus's lip was trembling, but he said nothing else as she let the door slam behind her. The Potion's Master stared at the door for a long few moments. Pomona looked at Filius with a worried expression. "Son," Filius said softly, reaching out to touch Severus's arm. "It's best to let her go."

"Why does she do this?" he asked, still not looking at anyone. As angry as he sounded, Filius knew he was worried.

"That's Minerva, sweetie," Pomona added in. "You know that."

Severus walked away from the door, using his foot to push one of the chairs back under the table. He leaned on the back of it and sighed, laughing bitterly to himself. "What does she think she's going to do? Solve this whole thing herself, locked up in Albus's office?"

"She's going to try," Filius said, nodding sadly.

"She's an idiot," Severus spat. "I don't know why Albus leaves her to do this shit alone. He knows how she gets."

"And that's why he leaves the school in her hands," Pomona said lightly.

Severus bit his lip, rolling his eyes. "Now what?"

"Let her cool down," Filius suggested. "She'll come around. This…it's a lot to take in for all of us."

"A student is probably dead," Pomona said, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"I know," Severus said softly. "If she's not going to talk to anyone…"

"She will," Filius assured him. "She'll come to you. Give her time."

Filius swore he saw a tear in the corner of Severus's eye, but he turned his face before he could see it fall. "I'm going for a walk," Severus said, his voice trembling as if he were about to cry. In an abrupt motion, he stood and brushed past Filius and Pomona, letting the door slam behind him just like his lover had moments before.

Once Severus had left, Filius sighed and took a seat on the sofa, patting the spot beside him for Pomona. "Down to the two of us," he said, looking at her as she sat down.

"The lion and the snake are often at war," Pomona replied.

"Merlin, they are so damn stubborn."

"Personally, I'm with Severus on this one," Pomona admitted.

Filius nodded. "I think we all share his frustrations."

Pomona took off her hat, smoothing her hair down. "She's going to make herself sick. I hate to say it, but she needs him."

"He'll get to her."

"I hate when they fight."

"They'll be fighting until the day they die," Filius joked, finding himself able to chuckle for the first time in hours. "It wouldn't be Minerva and Severus if they didn't."

Pomona smiled. "This is scary…this whole thing is so surreal." There was a long pause until Pomona asked, "Do you think Ginny is dead?"

Filius swallowed a lump that had been sitting in his throat. "I want to hold out hope that she's not. That's all I can do. And I know, if she is alive, Minerva will have her found."


	37. Rolanda V

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for all you amazing readers who continue to read and review! I am so thankful to hear from you all with the craziness of the world right now. I have to say, as the series goes on, it's getting harder and harder to not write things from Severus and Minerva's points of view. Because this was originally a one-shot and has turned into this giant thing, I never realized how hard it was going to be to tell their story from only other people's points of view. I hope it's not getting too repetitive with points of views (I'm trying to throw in some random ones like Dobby, Sybil, etc.), but our solid Pomona, Poppy, Filius, Rolanda team make so much more sense in telling the story. Let me know your thoughts and who's points of view you want to see more of **

"Wow, you went all out, Min," Rolanda commented, looking around at the perfectly decorated staff room. A banner that read "Thank you, Poppy and Pomona!" was plastered over the fireplace, along with streamers and balloons. The house elves had prepared a bunch of light snacks as well as an assortment of drinks, which Rolanda was more than thankful for. With a glass of wine in her hand, she took a seat next to Minerva.

Minerva smiled, looking pleased with herself. "I do hope they enjoy themselves," she replied, looking around the room. Rolanda noticed that she looked tired; as much as the party Minerva had put together was to acknowledge the amazing work Poppy and Pomona had done to keep the students safe, it should have also been for Minerva. "I'm so glad Poppy's nieces could come," Minerva said, pointing to the two witches in the corner of the staff room. "I wish Pomona's brother was still alive."

"It's a shame what happened to him," Rolanda agreed. "So much like what happened with Robert."

Her friend's eyes became glossy with tears for a moment; Rolanda knew she still ached for her brother who had died years before. "I know the feeling; we're the only family she has now. I'm thankful for Malcom and my father."

"I know, dear," Rolanda replied, squeezing her hand. "Look, even Sybil came down from her tower for this," she whispered with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Rolling her eyes, Minerva took a sip of her own wine. "I couldn't not include the whole staff. Bets on Irma showing up?"

"Oh, absolutely not!"

"She knows Filius will be here, she might."

"I think he's the only person she'll talk to," Rolanda commented. It was true- none of them really knew much about the librarian. She was so anti-social, she made Severus look warm and fuzzy. "Where's Severus?" she asked.

Minerva shifted in her seat. "I don't know."

"Filius said you two had it out pretty bad last week."

"There was a lot going on," she replied, pressing her lips together.

"Are you okay?"

For the first time since she'd brought up Severus, Minerva looked at her. "I really just want to enjoy this surprise for the two of them. Whatever issues Severus and I have going on can be resolved later."

"I asked if you were okay," Rolanda repeated.

The door to the staff room began to jiggle, and Minerva sprang to her feet. "Everybody gather together!" Minerva called, motioning people to the center of the room.

When the door opened, room erupted into applause for the two women who both broke into tired smiles, tears immediately leaking from both sets of eyes. Pomona ran to Minerva and hugged her while Poppy looked like she was going to fall over when she noticed her two nieces in the corner. As everyone began to chatter, and Minerva continued to play hostess, Rolanda watched, shaking her head. "You get anything out of her?" came a voice from behind her.

Filius stood there, holding out a filled glass of wine. Thanking him, Rolanda took it and rolled her eyes. "Nothing. She won't talk. When I finally brought it up, Pomona and Poppy walked in."

Pomona came running to them, grabbing them both into a hug. "Thank you for all of this! It was such a nice surprise!"

"It was all Minerva," Rolanda said. "She was really excited about it."

"You did well this year, Pomona," Filius said, kissing her hand. "We are all so thankful for you. Enjoy the party."

"By the end of tonight, you better be so drunk that I'm dragging you back to your rooms later," Rolanda laughed, jabbing her in the ribs. "We know Poppy isn't any fun, so you better do enough damage for the two of you."

"Maybe we can loosen her up tonight," Pomona replied. "She's been just as stressed as I've been- she could use it."

"Any plans for the summer?" Filius asked.

Pomona shook her head. "I think I may stay around the castle this year- I could use the peace and quiet and the time to put the Greenhouse back together."

"I'm sure your rooms have basically been relocated there," Rolanda joked.

"More than I care to admit!"

The party continued on for a few hours which passed quickly as the house elves continued to replenish the food and drinks. A few hours into the party, the door to the staff room opened again. The room fell silent as the Headmaster sheepishly walked into the room with Severus trailing behind him. The light-hearted room was suddenly filled with tension, some relieved to see Albus, some angry at the way he had allowed the board to remove him, and others too exhausted to know what to think. Rolanda fell somewhere between all of the emotions that she knew were running through the room.

Eyes began to wander back and forth between Albus and Minerva, the woman who had taken his place upon his departure. Minerva's stress levels had been more apparent than Rolanda knew she would have liked them to be. Her frustrations with Albus, though never vocalized, were apparent. Everyone on staff had noticed the toll his absence had taken on her. Glamour charms only went so far. Whenever anyone had asked Minerva about needing anything, her response in the last few weeks had been, "He made it apparent that this was a possibility," completely avoiding speaking in his defense or against him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I see is a very enjoyable evening," he said, clasping his hands together. "But, I wanted to let everyone know that my suspension has been lifted." Minerva still said nothing, her eyes glued to him. "I think it goes without saying how thankful we are for Pomona and Poppy's hard work throughout the year. From the moment the first student was petrified months ago, the two of them have been working around the clock to not care for and find the cure for our students. I couldn't ask for a better pair to take care of our students." Pomona and Poppy were both crying and threw thanks to him from across the room. Albus stepped further into the room, towards Minerva and put a hand on her shoulder. "But there is someone else I would also like to acknowledge, who will never acknowledge herself in all this." Minerva was biting her lip; Rolanda knew how much she hated attention. "Minerva- thank you for taking my place in such a troubling time for our school. I know my suspension left you no other choice, but I know the school and our students were in good hands with you here. I think this party for our Mediwitch and Herbology professor speak to how well you take care of our staff as well. I don't acknowledge you enough, but I want to propose a toast to Pomona, Poppy, and Minerva for a successful year!"

Filius ran a glass of wine to Albus and Severus so that they could do a toast. "To Pomona!" Albus shouted. Everyone repeated. "To Poppy!" Everyone repeated once more. "To Minerva!" The entire room cheered and finished off their glasses. Tears were running down Minerva's face, and she allowed Albus to draw her into a hug. When Albus pulled away and began making his rounds throughout the room, Filius backed up towards Rolanda as Severus and Minerva made eye contact.

Pomona had joined them, all three watching the pair closely from across the room. None of them had to speak to know what the others were thinking: _I hope that they make up. _Severus was the first to move, walking slowly towards her. Though they couldn't hear what he said over the hum of everyone talking around them, it looked like he said _Thank you_. The Potion's master's hands made their way up her arms, cupping her cheeks. Out of character as it was, Severus drew Minerva into a kiss, right in the middle of the room. Some people were too caught up in conversation to notice, but others saw them and blushed, turning awkwardly away.

From beside her, Pomona grabbed her hand. "Damn, Severus," Rolanda whispered. "Going right for it."

The two kissed for a few moments, Minerva breaking it and leaning her forehead against his. Rolanda could see a smile on her face, tears still running down her cheeks. It was so unlike them to show such an intense public display of affection, but it was sweet. The room was crowded enough that people had easily lost interest in them. "I suppose they've made up," Filius laughed, patting both Rolanda and Pomona on the back.

"If Minerva keeps drinking, I bet we could get more than that out of them," Rolanda muttered. Pomona slapped her arm. Rolanda shrugged. "I saw them shagging before the staff party at the end of last year; the end of year seems to get them going."

"I'm glad that they're happy," Filius added, changing the subject. Rolanda looked down at him. "The last two years have seemed especially hard on them."

"Maybe next year will be better," Pomona said, finishing off her glass of wine.

**A/N: AHH but next year is going to hard because Sirius and Lupin, oh my! Two authors notes- I'm getting really conversation starved with this pandemic! Always enjoy hearing from everyone- wishing you all to be healthy and happy!**


	38. Peggy

"We have reservations." Peggy was startled by the deep voice that came from across the check-in desk. Two curious looking people were standing across from her- the man with dark hair that obscured much of his face, and the woman a great deal older than him, looking oddly uncomfortable in a pair of jeans that were hugging her waist.

Trying not to stare, Peggy smiled and pulled out the reservation book. "Name, please?"

"Snape," the man muttered.

Peggy looked down the list of names, finding there was indeed a Snape with a reservation for one of their couple's suites. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up again at the pair- were they romantically involved? She looked far too old for him. As tempting as it was, it wasn't her job to ask questions, and Peggy handed the man a key to their room. "Enjoy your stay," she said. "Maisey will bring your bags to your rooms."

The woman smiled at Peggy. "Thank you, dear. Come on, Severus." _Severus?_ Peggy could have sworn the only time she'd ever heard a name like that was in the Roman history courses she'd taken at university.

The couple left their bags on the floor in front of Maisey, and Peggy could only make out a few things they said as they made their way towards the stairs. Something about _Muggles_, whatever that meant? "Maisey," Peggy said, grabbing the blonde's arm. "Did something about them seem odd to you?"

"Just that she seems a lot older than him." As she picked up their bags which were extremely aged and beaten up, Maisey shrugged. "I didn't notice anything. Do you think they're going to be trouble?"

"No, no," Peggy said, trying to put her thoughts into words. "They don't seem _bad_," she explained. "Just…out of place."

"Were they British?"

Peggy nodded. "I think the woman may have been a Scot- I only heard her say a few words." Maisey was asking to see if they were foreigners- the Bell's Inn got a decent number of backpackers in need of a place to stay. But, they didn't seem of a foreign nationality, just as if they were not from mainstream society, like they came from some weird cult that lived behind the times. "See if you can hear anything from their rooms the next few days. They have the room for three nights."

"You're not normally a gossip," Maisey said, sounding amused.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Just bring their bags up."

Over the next few days, Peggy watched them- their routine fairly similar each day. During the day, they would leave and go towards the local town which had a lot of good places to eat, drink, and shop. The first day they went out, Maisey had went upstairs to clean their room, but returned a few minutes later. "What is it?" Peggy asked her when she appeared back down at the desk.

"It's clean."

"You still need to make the bed, refill the soap-,"

"Peggy!" Maisey exclaimed, cutting her off. "It's exactly how it was when they arrived. It's like they never stayed in it or it went back together on its own. My god, you would need magic to get the room to look this good."

"Are you sure you had the right room?"

Maisey nodded. "Come with me."

Peggy followed behind her, and when they opened the door to Snape's room, it was just as Maisey described it. Everything was in perfect place, down to the angle that the bed covers were turned over. The bathroom was completely dry and spotless, the towels even dry and folded back perfectly. "God, it's like they stood in the middle of the floor all night and didn't touch anything," Peggy laughed. In the corner of the room, she caught sight of their suitcases, confirming it was their room. "Maybe they work for a hotel somewhere else and just know how it's done."

"Peggy…" Maisey's voice trailed off.

"What?"

Maisey walked over to the side table and picked up a magazine. The top of it read, _The Daily Prophet_, and Peggy thought her eyes were going to bulge out of her head when she saw the photo on the front cover moving. It was of a screaming man in what appeared to be a prisoner's uniform. "Please don't tell me I'm seeing things," Maisey said.

"You see it moving too?"

"Yeah."

"Put it back," Peggy said, snatching the paper and putting it back on the table. "Let's get out of here."

Mr. Snape and his partner were pleasant the next time she saw them, well mostly the woman was, but he was friendly enough, acknowledging Peggy when they came back from their day out. The next day, the two did the same thing, but that evening, they had come back with a bunch of shopping bags. "You do some shopping?" Peggy asked as they walked past the desk.

"We did," the woman smiled.

"Get anything good?"

Snape rolled his eyes, but the woman with him smiled. "I did!"

"Minerva-,"

"Oh, hush, Severus! Let me show her!" _Minerva?_ Her name was odd too. Minerva fussed with some of the tissue paper in her bag to pull out a pair of sweatpants.

"Sweatpants?" Peggy asked, confused.

"Yes! They were so comfortable in the store. Much better than these old things," Minerva said, motioning to her jeans. It was like the woman had never worn regular clothing before. Yet, the excitement across her face was adorable, and Peggy couldn't help but smile.

"We have room service ordered," Severus said, pulling her along. "Let's go, Min."

"Have a lovely night," Minerva said, smiling to Peggy as her lover pulled her towards their rooms.

This encounter only left Peggy puzzled more. The third night that the two were staying in the inn, Peggy was outside having a cigarette, leaning over the railing that surrounded the nearby lake, when she saw the two of them settle further down the railing to enjoy the view. It had grown dark, the moon reflecting on the lake providing the only light aside from a few streetlamps. Peggy had put out her cigarette when the two began talking, but she couldn't help and light up another, hoping to hear more of their conversation. The couple puzzled her, and she was going to miss the change in her daily routine. They provided a curiosity she hadn't known she'd wanted.

"I needed this," Severus said.

Minerva's arm was around him. She couldn't see their faces in the dark, but she could see their figures well enough. With nobody else on the street at such a late hour, she couldn't help hearing everything they were saying. If they noticed her there, they didn't let on. "When I saw about Black, I knew that this trip couldn't have been planned at a better time. You needed to breathe for a while."

"What happens now?" he asked, his voice bitter.

"Right now, we enjoy this amazing view, and this adorable town I've grown to really enjoy the last few days."

"And after we leave?"

Minerva sighed as well. "Can't you just enjoy the moment?"

"And when have I ever been good at that?" he asked, turning to face her.

"You could try."

"I love you," he said. Without even knowing the two, the genuineness in his voice warmed Peggy's heart. They were an odd couple, but it was sweet. The sound of a kiss echoed through the area.

"Thank you for this trip, Severus," Minerva said.

"You needed it too; after last year."

"I suppose it was the best thing for both of us, hm?"

"I suppose it was."

Silence fell over them for a few moments, and Peggy's cigarette was starting to wear down. She took the last few puffs she could, throwing it to the ground. "I have your back, you know," Minerva finally said.

"I know."

"With Black…with whatever inevitable travesty this year brings." She laughed slightly.

"Why don't we go inside?" he asked. "Enjoy the last night of the private suite?"

"Now, that's the best idea you've had all night," she said in a low voice.

The two kissed again, and Peggy smiled to herself. She made her way back to the front door to the inn, her break over.

After that night, the years passed and the odd couple never returned to the Bell's Inn, at least, not while Peggy worked there. Occasionally, she would think about Severus and Minerva, wondering what about them had made her pay more attention to them than any other guests that had come through the doors to the inn. Had they been in some sort of cult? What had brought them there? Why did they have such old-fashioned names? And why had Minerva been so excited about sweatpants?

There were some questions, Peggy would conclude, that she would never know the answer to.


	39. Albus V

"Fuck," Minerva muttered, tossing the stack of parchments Albus had handed her onto the desk. She stood and ran her hands through the loose strands of hair that hung on the sides of her face. Albus sat quietly, exhaling a breath he had been holding in since she had walked into his office for the meeting. His Deputy was pacing in front of his desk, biting down on her thumbnail. He waited for her to speak, knowing she was going to need to process the news. When she finally spoke, she laughed slightly, albeit a nervous laugh. "I'm happy about it," she explained, turning to face him with troubled green eyes. "Believe me; I love the man, and I know he desperately needs this break."

"But, I think a certain someone is going to raise hell."

"You think?" she asked, sneering.

"With the Wolfsbane potion, it shouldn't be a danger to the students…"

"Oh, come off it, Albus! You think this is about him being a damn werewolf?" she asked angrily.

Albus rubbed his temples. "I know."

Minerva gripped the back of the office chair. "How do we tell him?"

"I was hoping you-,"

"Oh, no!" she snapped, putting a hand up. "This is on you." There were times when Minerva McGonagall was not to be bargained with. This was one of them.

Albus nodded. He had a feeling she wasn't going to tell him; he couldn't blame her- he didn't want to tell Severus either. "I understand." Silence passed over the room, and the only sound in the room was her heavy breathing. "Remus will be so happy to be here," he said softly.

A small smile passed her lips. "Merlin, I bet."

"He hasn't had a home in years."

"I know. I always worried about that one after James died and Sirius…well."

"I did too; you were good to him," Albus said. "He'll be happy to have you back in his life. He could use a friend."

"He's a good man," she agreed. "I'm excited to welcome him here."

"But someone else has come into your life that makes things…complicated."

"That's one way of putting it," she muttered.

"Tea, Minerva?"

"You have anything stronger?" The smirk on her face was more like the woman he knew.

"Only for you," he laughed. "Severus should be here in a half an hour. I asked him to meet this evening."

"You couldn't have warned me?"

"Consider yourself warned," he shrugged, walking to his liquor stores and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. A few clean glasses sat on a towel beside the bottle, but he turned to face Minerva when she called his name.

"A shot glass will do," she replied as she took to her seat once more.

Raising an eyebrow at his normally pristine deputy, he fulfilled her request, bringing the bottle and shot glass back to his desk. She had one foot pulled up onto the chair, her robes covering it. It was the rare moments where she looked so casual that he valued her friendship the most. He poured her a shot and watched with amusement as she downed it quickly. "And that is precisely why I have a Scot as my deputy," he joked

She raised the shot glass for another to be poured. "I'll drink to that." He did as she wanted, but she let it sit for a while before taking it. "I missed you last year," she admitted.

"I know."

"If you have any more surprise trips planned for this year, do give me a head's up."

Albus chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Minerva took her second shot of the evening. "I need this to get through this conversation," she explained sarcastically.

"The two will need to sort out their differences," Albus said.

"Hmm," she hummed. "It's not Remus's differences I'm worried about. Severus is stubborn- he's not going to give him a chance."

"And that's Severus's problem, not yours," Albus reminded her, placing a hand on hers.

"You should know by now these things are never separate."

Albus nodded. "I know, love. You're a good woman."

"I'm a bloody fool," she muttered, tapping her fingers against the shot glass.

"You're in love."

"Humph. That love is going to kill me this year."

Albus watched his friend's eyes. She was such a complicated woman; it's what he loved about being her friend. Albus knew he was extremely lucky to be one of the few people she opened up to. The night he found her crying her classroom, clutching a letter about her dead former lover, was still so clear in his head. It had been almost unreal to see her that way- even as a student, she was so serious and strong. It was moments like these, when she sat drinking her stress away, that he knew how lucky he was. "Min?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about last year."

"We did what needed to be done," she replied. Typical Minerva.

"You didn't need to be thrown into all of that."

"I did my job," she pointed out.

"You're just as stubborn as Severus sometimes."

"I take that as an insult," came the Potion's Masters voice from the doorway. Albus hadn't even noticed he walked in. He was early. Glancing at Minerva, he saw her face pale when Severus walked in. She was leaning on her hand, her elbow propped up on the table. "I do pride myself on being more stubborn than her."

Severus made his way to the desk, taking the seat next to Minerva. He reached out and touched her arm, and Minerva threw him, what Albus knew was, a weak a smile. Keeping his arm on her, Severus turned to Albus. "Thank you for coming, Severus. We need to talk about the newest addition to our staff."

"I would love to hear what moron you plan to place in Dark Arts this year," he muttered.

"With some careful consideration and planning, this is who I intend to bring on this term," Albus said, pushing the parchments towards him.

Severus picked up the parchments, and Albus could feel the tension in the room as his narrowed and he pulled his arm off Minerva's. Minerva looked like she was going to throw up. Slowly, Severus put the parchment back on the desk, his hands resting on it. "Lupin?"

Albus nodded. "He'll be a wonderful teacher."

It was clear that Severus was biting the inside of his cheek in anger. His face was growing red, and when he finally spoke, he spoke slowly, "Ah yes, no better way to learn the Dark Arts than having something so interactive."

"As long as we have a fully stocked supply of Wolfsbane, then-,"

Severus put a hand up. "And I will be brewing Wolfsbane for him?"

"This is the decision I have made, Severus. You will need to learn to live with it by the start of term."

Severus nodded slowly, standing from his chair. "Good night, Headmaster," he said bitterly. Albus knew he hadn't been this angry with him in years; it was going to take time for him to calm down.

Without a word to Minerva, Severus was out the door, slamming it behind him. Silence fell between the Headmaster and his Deputy for a few moments until Albus poured Minerva another shot and slid it across the desk towards her. Shaking her head, she picked it up and downed it right after the last two she'd taken. Albus wasn't sure what to say, but he simply squeezed her hand. "Remus will be coming on the Hogwarts express with the children. You'll have to fill him in before the Sorting Ceremony."

Minerva nodded. "I'll send him an Owl and let him know we need to have a meeting when he arrives."

"Want to play a game of chess, my dear?" he offered.

Shaking her head, Minerva stood from her chair. She walked around and hugged Albus, something she didn't do very often. "I should check on him. Perhaps, tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that," he said with a smile.

"Good night, Albus," she said.

Albus watched sadly as she left; it was going to be a long year for them all.


	40. Pomona IV

"Staff, please gather round!" Minerva shouted, her voice amplified as her wand rested against her throat. "I know it's cramped, but please do your best to come together."

Pomona pushed through the crowd to try and get to Filius and Severus, an attempt to keep the Heads of houses together. Aside from Minerva, they had the most to do for the sorting ceremony. When she reached them, she placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Time for the drill sergeant to tell us what to do next!"

Filius smiled at her, patting her hand, but Severus grew stiff under her touch, not even looking at her. "We will proceed as usual. Rubeus is with the first years, and I am about to go meet him in the hallway. The Head Boys and Girls are ushering the other students into the Great Hall- Argus is keeping eyes on them. I know we are all tired from the late staff meeting last night, but I want to take a minute to introduce our newest staff member, whom I told you all could not join us until today. Please put your hands together for Remus Lupin!"

Everyone clapped, and Pomona looked behind her to see Remus pushing through the crowd towards Minerva. "Thank you, Minerva," he said softy.

Pomona remembered the man from his school days, but he had changed drastically. His robes were tattered, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Dark circles were under his eyes, and her heart broke at how sad her former student looked. He'd always been a sweet boy, troubled, but sweet. Pomona reached out and grabbed his arm as he came to stand between herself and Severus. "Hello, love." Remus turned and looked at her, smiling slightly. The smile did little to ease the anxious expression on his face. She hugged him, and he felt far too fragile. "We need to fatten you up this year!"

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty of meat available," Severus muttered from behind them.

Remus stiffened in her arms, and Pomona pulled back from the hug and raised an eyebrow. She knew Severus and the Gryffindor hadn't gotten along as students, but she hadn't thought the animosity still ran between them. Remus turned away from her and faced Severus. "Severus," he nodded, putting out a hand to shake.

Severus stood with his nose turned up, leaving Remus's hand unshaken. "If you're looking for a welcome party, I suggest Filius or Rolanda."

As Minerva pushed her way out of the crowd, she stopped in front of Severus and Remus, her face wrought with anxiety. It was clear she knew something about the two of them that Pomona didn't. "I'm off to greet the first years."

Severus nodded, and Pomona, only from years of knowing the couple, saw him reach out and squeeze her hand as she walked by. Remus was still concentrated on Severus's face. "I did not come to Hogwarts with bad blood, Severus. I was rather hoping you'd have put our…differences…aside, seeing that we will be colleagues now."

"I haven't put anything aside," Severus hissed, his face growing redder than Pomona ever remembered seeing it. For a man that was consistently monotone, it was a bit unnerving to see him so angry. Pomona knew that there had to be more between the two than James and Sirius's bullying. "And as I recall, we have a bit more than a few differences between us."

"Severus-," Filius cut in, clearly having noticed the animosity between the two. Severus glared down at the small man, then at Remus, and then swept himself up in his robes and stalked towards the Great Hall.

"So much for the Heads of Houses staying together," Pomona muttered. "I'm sorry, Remus," she said apologetically to the new staff member.

Remus shrugged. "Contrary to Severus's beliefs, I did not come here with any fantasy we'd be best friends."

"He'll come around," Filius said, his voice deceiving his words. "It's good to see you."

Remus smiled and bent down to hug him. "You as well. I suppose we best be off to the Great Hall, hm?"

Pomona nodded and watched as Remus picked up his tattered brief case and was lost in the crowd with the rest of the staff. "That situation is going to take time," Filius said once Remus was clear of ear shot.

Beginning their walk to the Great Hall, Pomona sighed. "I know that they didn't get along as students, but I didn't know that Severus still held such a grudge."

"I think it's more than just what we saw when they were young," Filius added.

"It has to be."

"Minerva came to me the other evening…after she found out that Remus would be teaching here."

"And?"

"She saw this coming; she didn't disclose to me any more specifics about the animosity between them. All she told me is that she felt there would be a time when he didn't want to talk to her about the situation once Remus was here."

"And she thinks Severu may come to you?"

"Precisely!" Filius exclaimed. "Minerva seems to think that the Head of Gryffindor and Remus's Head of House during the time all this happened may not be the best person for Severus to express his frustrations to."

Pomona had to laugh at the hint of sarcasm that was so rare to hear from Filius; when the man spoke, he was almost always a straight shooter. "Black on the loose, Dementors in the castle, and those two about to blow a gasket…we have quite the year ahead of us."


	41. Irma II

Irma sighed deeply as the clock began to approach eight, knowing students would be moving towards their common rooms in the next half hour. With the beginning of the semester, students were always at their most studious, not yet overworked with classwork yet. They were in the library the most amount of time they would be until exams came, and they had their hands time with having to study. There were books scattered on all the tables, and Irma knew she had a long night ahead of her.

The best way to clean up was the begin with the front of the library and work her way to the back, straightening up books and putting things away as she went. Even the students that were polite enough to put things back wound up putting them in the wrong order. Sometimes she wished they had just left them on the tables. As she turned down the first aisle of books, the voices of two professors from across the way caught her ear.

"Doing some reading, Severus?" Remus said as Irma turned to look at the two.

Severus was hunched over a book, looking up to glare at Remus when he spoke. Irma didn't know nor did she care to know too much about either of the professors. The most she knew about Severus was that he was Minerva's lover, a fact she had ironically also come across one evening in the library, and that he was always after the Dark Arts position. Irma liked him enough, he'd come around in the passing years; he certainly wasn't friendly by any means, but she didn't mind it. He made no effort to get to know her, and Irma liked it that way. He spent a lot of time in the library, but he always put things back. It was enough for her.

Without much presence at staff meetings, Irma had yet to make an opinion about Remus. He seemed cheerful enough, but she didn't know much beyond that. Severus smirked. "You know why I'm here."

Remus nodded, kicking his feet awkwardly against the carpet. With the few interactions she'd seen between the two men, Irma had immediately sensed a tension between them. Whispers among staff in the halls and at meals made her think it had something to do with when they were students together. "That's why I came by."

"Unless you plan on brewing your own Wolfsbane, I suggest you leave me to my reading. You wouldn't want me to slip something wrong in by accident, would you?"

"And tell me, Severus? What would Albus do if you decided to pull a stunt like that?"

"I'd think you know all about how Albus handles such occurrences. Though, I'm not like you, I won't hide behind Albus to avoid punishment." Severus closed the book in his hands and stalked closer to Lupin. Irma raised an eyebrow. Severus sounded out for the kill. "Believe me, if I chose to _pull a stunt_, I'll gladly take credit for it."

Remus backed up from Severus. "Is this how the entire year is going to go for us?"

"You seem awfully concerned about me," Severus snorted.

"I'm simply trying to work together."

"I will brew your little potion to avoid any harm coming to the students and staff. But, if you think anything else is going to change between us, you're really thicker than I thought."

Severus began to walk away, and Irma tried her best to blend into the bookshelves as he faced her. Remus called his name again, and Severus turned back to face him. "I think you think I came in with grand expectations about how things were going to be between us." Remus spoke with a little more confidence than he had before. "I never expected to be friends; I did, however, expect to be treated with a little bit of respect and civility. We are colleagues whether you like it or not."

"You should have thought of that fifteen years ago. Maybe you and Black can get together and work on that, now that he's out," Severus snapped. This time, he turned down the center aisle and disappeared out the door quickly after.

Remus sighed and punched the edge of the bookshelf. Irma stared at him for a few moments, feeling slightly sorry for him, but also curious about what he could have done to anger Severus so much. From what Irma had seen over the years, Severus was one to rarely show emotion. Something truly bad must have happened between them for him to be so furious. Irma couldn't ever remember him being so nasty, cold and sarcastic, but never so nasty. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," Remus said, suddenly a few feet from her, breaking Irma's thoughts.

"It's alright."

Remus smiled, but it was a sad sort of smile. "I best be out. Library is closing soon?"

"Ten minutes," Irma replied, unsure of what to say.

"Good night," Remus said. Irma replied the same and waited for closing time to finish her sweep of the room.

Once she had finished for the night, Irma began towards her rooms, exhausted from the day. Students had been utterly useless, asking questions like they had never been in a library before, and the interaction of Severus and Remus had been on her mind.

As she rounded the corner to her rooms, she once again heard Severus's voice. Two run in's in one day? It was so rare she saw so much of the staff. Most of her days were spent alone or with the students. Peeking down the hall, she saw Minerva and Severus walking towards her, clearly too caught up in their own conversation to notice she was watching. "You know how to brew Wolfsbane, do not use that as an excuse!"

"I'm busy, Minerva," Severus snapped. "Whether or not my time is being used to brew your precious Gryffindor's potion or not is irrelevant. I said I'm going to my rooms."

Minerva looked exasperated. "Ever since Remus walked through those doors, you've been doing this to me."

"Good night, Minerva."

Severus began to walk ahead of her, but Minerva pulled out her wand and muttered, "Imobulus."

Unable to walk, Severus glared at her. "What?"

"You haven't spent a single night with me this week."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you and Albus brought him onto staff."

"You know I had nothing to do with his hiring!"

"If you wanted to, you could have protested it."

"Oh, you know that's not true. When Albus makes a decision, he makes it."

Severus muttered some counter curse to reverse the hold she had on him. "Leave me be, Minerva." Without letting her say another word, Severus hurried further down the hall. Minerva sighed as she watched him walk away, and Irma felt slightly sorry for her. If she had been Pomona or Poppy, she would have done something about it, but she had no interest in befriending the Deputy. With one last look at the exasperated witch, Irma retraced her steps and found an alternative route back to her rooms for the night.


	42. Poppy VII

"You'll be just fine, Miss Chapman," Poppy said to the young Hufflepuff that was now sitting up with a cast set on her arm.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!" The young girl scratched beneath her cast and stood from the bed. "How long am I going to have to keep this on?"

"Give it a week," she said, patting the girl on the shoulder. "Off you go!"

Practically skipping out from behind the curtain, Miss Chapman was out the door to the hospital wing. Poppy always enjoyed the Hufflepuffs; they were generally more pleasant than the other students. She would always be loyal to Ravenclaw, her own house, but when it came to students in her care, she always enjoyed Hufflepuffs.

The doors to the hospital wing opened seconds later, and she sighed as the Head of Slytherin stalked in. "Poppy!"

"Yes, Severus?"

"It's time," he muttered.

Nodding, Poppy walked towards Severus, grabbing the vial that he held out for her. "I almost forgotten."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around."

Poppy led Severus behind one of the curtains, preparing to administer the potion to their colleague when he arrived. As Severus unrolled a parchment with a list of ingredients and steps, just as she had requested, she felt sorry for him. "Severus," she said, touching his shoulder. Severus stiffened at her touch, but didn't push her away. "I know this is difficult."

"Please, Poppy. Let's get this over with."

Poppy rolled her eyes; he was just as stubborn as his lover. She tore the parchment from his hands, forcing him to look at her. "I know Minerva doesn't know everything."

Severus fixed his eyes on her, and for the first time in a long time, Poppy wasn't intimidated by his cold stare. "Tell me. What is it you think I should tell her?"

"The incident at the Shrieking Shack. I remember; I remember well, bandaging you up."

"She doesn't need to know."

Poppy shook her head. "You're just as stubborn as her."

"I guess it's rubbed off over the years," he snapped.

"Look," Poppy groaned, grabbing his arm. "Minerva would have expelled James and Sirius for that. Merlin, you should have heard the arguments between her and Albus over the years about the bullying. It was because of those arguments that Albus never told her; I only knew because I was the one to fix you up."

"And what do you think drawing up old history is going to do for her? What's she going to do? Expel a professor?"

"I'm not saying that," Poppy snapped, trying desperately to get through to him. "I think it would help her understand why you're so…bitter. He almost killed you. We both know it wasn't Remus's fault, but it's obvious you haven't been able to let any of this go."

"You sound just like her."

"Because we're both tired of you letting this ruin everything else." Poppy handed him back his parchment and placing the vial on the side table. "It's not going to change anything; she's not going to suddenly turn on one of her friends, and you're a fool if you think she'd do that to Remus. But, she might understand you a little bit better." When Severus began to protest, she held up a hand. "Think about it."

"There is nothing to think about."

"This is going to ruin your relationship with her. I've seen the two of you the last few weeks…"

Severus's jaw visibly locked and the corner of his nose flared. "That's none of your business. And here, I thought you were the one who didn't gossip."

"It's not gossip when I'm talking out of concern for two friends." The man was infuriating, and Poppy threw her towel down, walking out from behind the curtain for a break. She needed space away from him. It took a lot to get her angry, and she could feel her face growing hot.

"I'm ready, Madam Pomfrey," came a timid voice. Poppy looked up to see Remus coming through the doors. She smiled and met him in the middle of the wing.

"It's Poppy, dear," she corrected him. "Please. We're colleagues now."

"I suppose this is all an adjustment," Remus laughed. "Are you and Severus ready?"

"We are. Severus is back here with the Wolfsbane." Poppy opened the curtain to reveal Severus facing the wall, his hands clenched on the sides of the table.

"Remus is ready."

Severus turned around and glared at him. "It's here," he muttered, handing Remus the potion.

"Thank you, Severus."

Poppy looked back and forth between the two, ready for a drink as soon as they left. She'd have to be in touch with Rolanda. "Once you drink it, I'll keep you here for a few hours so we can monitor the effects. Severus was very careful in his brewing, so I don't suspect any problems. After this month, you'll be fine to take it in the comfort of your own rooms."

Remus nodded and downed the potion, grimacing as it went down. "What did you expect? Firewhisky?" Severus asked.

Remus shot him an equally intimidating glare. "No; surely, even you lower yourself to show a shred of emotion when something tastes off."

"I'll be back, Remus," Poppy said, taking the empty glass from him.

Leaving the two alone, Poppy knew she was opening the floor up for argument. While she waited to make sure Remus had no side effects, she took advantage of the empty hospital wing to straighten things up, making beds and cleaning out bottles so she could close once Remus was gone. "Albus could have gotten this damn Wolfsbane from any local potions shop, yet he insisted I make this for you. Ironic isn't it?"

"I see, perhaps, the man's attempt to help us resolve some of our conflicts."

"There is nothing to resolve," Severus snapped.

"I know what James and Sirius did to you," Remus said. "And I'm sorry for my part in it."

"If you were sorry, you should have said something then."

Poppy pulled sheets off a bed previously occupied by an injured fourth year when she heard Remus reply, "I was a child and I was so preoccupied with-"

"So was I!" Severus roared. "I am so tired of you using your _condition_ as an excuse! You have gotten everything handed to you because of it! Poor Remus turns into a killer monster once a month, here's a job, here's a free pass on treating people like shit!"

"I haven't been handed anything!" Remus shouted, his voice equally loud. Poppy was thankful that no students were in the wing. This was the last thing she wanted them to hear. "If you think that, you're thicker than I ever thought!"

The two men continued to argue for what felt like hours when Poppy looked up to see her friend sliding through the main doors of the hospital wing. Minerva had a concerned look on her face as she quietly walked towards Poppy, careful not to let them hear. "I came to see how it was going," Minerva explained. "I can see as well as expected."

Poppy snorted. "They've been at each other since I left. Perhaps, I should take over for Severus.."

"No!" Minerva said, putting an arm out to hold Poppy back. "They need this; Severus needs this."

"He needs you," Poppy replied. She knew it was out of character for her to interfere in their relationship, but she knew Severus wouldn't admit it.

"I know," she replied, pressing her lips together. "I don't know where to start. I knew this was going to be difficult on him. If I'm being honest, I've been avoiding it. I just don't know what to do."

"I think he feels misunderstood; you ignoring it isn't helping."

Minerva sighed and rubbed her temples. "He needs to face it."

"Maybe make sure he knows you're still there, dear," Poppy said with a weak smile.

She broke from Minerva's hold and ducked behind the curtain to see Remus now standing, practically nose to nose to Severus. "Remus, sit down," she snapped. "Severus, come with me. I'll keep watch. This childish bickering between the two of you is going to interfere with the potion's reactions."

"The last thing we need is a werewolf to enter transformation already ruffled up," Severus snapped, a sarcastic smile playing across his face.

"Severus, out!" Poppy said, practically shoving the much taller man out from the bed area. At Severus's mention of transformation, a flicker of fear came across Remus's face. "Remus, I do not think you're going to transform. Just stay put, would you?"

Severus's breathing was heavy, and Poppy swore she heard it stop for a moment when he saw Minerva. "I came by to see how it was going," she said quietly.

"Did you get your answer?"

Minerva sighed and walked towards him, grabbing his hands which were visibly shaking. Severus looked at her for a moment, and for a moment Poppy saw his expression soften. He kissed her cheek softly, but hurried out the door, letting it slam behind him.

The two witches stood in silence for a few moments until Minerva let out a breath Poppy could tell she had been holding in. "I'm going to check on Remus and then retire for tonight."

Poppy nodded and continued her cleaning as Minerva went to tend to her now grown-up cub.


	43. Remus

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope everyone is well! Old Remus had to find out about them somehow! And Severus and Minerva deserved a break from the angst…**

One thing Remus had missed about Hogwarts was the land that the castle stood on. Walking out the back doors after classes were finished for the week, Remus took in the fresh air that filled his lungs. His condition had caused him to spend so much time locked up either in the castle to catch up on missed schoolwork or in the shack to hide his transformation. The man's student years had left him with little spare time to enjoy the school itself. With his return to the school, he intended to take advantage of his beautiful home.

The students were most likely in their common rooms for the evening, as curfew approached, but the generosity of the summer months meant it was still very much light out. The light shimmering off the Great Lake's reflection drew him, and he began to descend the mountain the school sat on to take his walk to the lake's edge. The air was cooling down, and he exhaled deeply, smiling to himself. He was home for the first time in a long time.

Remus stopped suddenly when he saw two familiar figures down at the edge of the lake. Severus stood beside Remus's head of house, the two looking like they were having a rather intense conversation. The rivals were two people he would have never fancied seeing together, not like this. Careful not to make too much noise, Remus slid down a few rocks to get a closer look at the two. Minerva suddenly put a hand on his arm, letting her head full to his shoulder. Though he couldn't see their faces completely, Severus turned to look at the woman leaning on his shoulder, and swore he saw a smile on his face. Severus let his head fall on top of hers, and though he couldn't tell from far away, Remus could have sworn he kissed the top of her head. If years of transformations hadn't left him with great reflexes, he would have fainted at the sight of it.

The two stood like that for a few moments until Minerva spoke, and Remus caught parts of what she said. "You needed to be away from it all."

Severus pulled away from her and nodded. "I know."

Minerva rubbed his shoulder. The two looked happy. It was a Severus that Remus had never seen. If it weren't for the dark robes and greasy hair, he would have never thought it to be Severus. But there was no doubting who was standing by the lake below him. Something about seeing the man, whom he had consistently bashed heads with throughout the last few weeks, so open and vulnerable felt like something out of a good Muggle novel: the humanization of the enemy. "I meant what I said at the inn." He made no reply. "I have your back."

Severus nodded. "I know."

Minerva sighed and pulled up her skirts so she could sit down at the lake's edge. She extended a hand for Severus who took it and allowed himself to be pulled down to sit beside her. The usually dark man wrapped an arm around her waist. Remus smiled to himself. It was so out of character for them both. He wondered how long they'd been lovers. "I'm worried about you."

Severus snorted. "There is no need, Minerva."

Minerva grabbed the front of his robes, her face inches from his. "I'm serious."

"As am I," he replied.

"Holding in this much hostility is dangerous," she said, letting go of his robes. "I should have let you talk to me…I suppose I haven't been quite supportive of you, have I?"

"Do I hear Godric Gryffindor admitting to being wrong?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not admitting to being wrong, simply, that I could have done a better job at understanding."

"You're never going to understand," Severus replied. It didn't seem Severus was going to talk to her, and frankly, as guilty as he felt for watching the two, he wished he could hear what Severus had to say about the whole situation. It may help him to know what he said behind closed doors…

"Then help me, Severus!" she exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about this, Minera."

"If you won't talk to me, then who will you talk to? Because, this anger…this hostility…it's a lot, even for you."

"I appreciate your observations."

"I want things back to normal." Lupin was surprised by the way Minerva was so vulnerable to a man who was so cold to the rest of the world. He'd never heard his Head of House anything but stern and strong. Seeing her unraveled was a whole new side of her, especially in front of Severus.

"Life isn't going to be normal," Severus snapped. "I should know you're not thick enough to believe that. Tonight…it's a break…but it's not the solution."

"I'm tired of arguing. I'm trying to be there for you…"

A silence fell between them until Severus broke it with a deep sigh. "It's so rare we get this time alone. Lupin has ruined enough of this term and will for the foreseeable future. I am going to use your own words against you when I ask that we just enjoy right now," Severus replied, kissing her, which, Remus had to admit, was completely disorienting to see. Something about it made him uncomfortable, but the other half made him happy that the two people, who seemed most kept to themselves, had each other. As much as he couldn't stand Severus, even he deserved to be happy, something Remus knew he would never be able to have. Yet, he had to admit, part of him had suspicions. The idea of the two of them being sexually involved with each other seemed so out of place, that he couldn't help but think Severus was using her for something. But, his Head of house was a woman not to be used. Minerva McGonagall was not some weak woman that could be played- that much had always been clear.

Remus sunk down to sit on a rock, watching the two happily enjoying their time by the lake. He was careful not to make any noise, knowing they would both have his head if he saw them, especially Severus. This thing with Minerva had to be something he wasn't ready for others to see- it was a side of Severus that Remus had never seen. After a few moments, the sky began to grow dark, and Remus felt an all too familiar dread in the pit of his stomach. Looking up, he saw one of the Dementors that Albus had mentioned beginning to descend towards Severus and Minerva. Remus pulled his wand out, but before he could react, Severus had thrown himself on top of Minerva and pulled his wand out. "Expecto Patronum!" echoed across the lake and the Dementor was gone.

Feeling chills running through his body, Remus wished he had a piece of chocolate on him. Severus was still laying on top of Minerva, but he slowly lifted himself off her, stroking her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked with more gentleness than Remus had ever heard in his voice.

Minerva's hand came up to cup his cheek. "I'm fine," she laughed. "You were on top of me before I could even react."

Severus ran his hands down her arms. "Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Severus!" she exclaimed, pulling him to lay on top of her. "I'm fine."

"Albus is an idiot for allowing these on Hogwarts grounds," he muttered.

Minerva pulled his face down to kiss him. "That may be the first thing we've agreed on so far this term." Severus rolled off her, his face pale, from what Remus could see. The Deputy began to move his hair out of his face. "Are you alright?"

"It was so quick," he replied softly, so soft Remus almost couldn't hear him. "But, I forgot how those things can affect you."

"Why don't we go inside and have a house elf bring us a nice chocolate cake for dessert? I have a brand-new bottle of Firewhisky that you've left untouched so far this semester." Minerva was moving the hair out of his face.

Severus reached up and grabbed her hand. "In a moment; I can push through it until the sun goes down." Minerva chuckled. "You know the idea of watching the sun go down sickens me, but I know you wanted to."

Minerva settled herself with her head on his chest. "You're an old softie!"

"One more comment like that and I'm setting up a visit for you with Gilderoy at St. Mungo's."

As the two continued to talk, Remus knew he had overstayed his welcome. As quietly as he could, he picked himself up and hurried towards the castle to process all he had seen.


	44. Remus II

**A/N: I did what I have been trying not to do- I put the same POV in a row, but with my mini outline of where this is going it was the only way to fit this in! Also shout out to ****cloudshape to ennien for catching a total brain slip in the last chapter that Remus didn't transform if he took Wolfsbane. This quarantine has got to my brain- so I'll be fixing that later on.**

**Here you go- I hope everyone is doing well and if there's a POV you want to see or a part in this or future books you want to see from the SS/MM relationship angle, let me know! **

Remus coughed uncontrollably as he choked on his pumpkin juice and rudely let some of it leak out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"They've been seeing each other for years," Pomona said gently.

Trying not to draw the attention of any other students, Remus leaned in so he could hear Pomona without being overheard. "Years?"

Remus glanced over at the Potion's Master who was seated next to their former teacher, a scowl across his face. He looked nothing like the man he'd seen down at the lake days before. "I saw them down by the lake last week."

Pomona nodded and smiled, patting his hand. "Were they okay?"

"They seemed so…happy…"

The Herbology professor smiled. "Merlin, they've been fighting enough the last few weeks; I'm glad to hear that."

"It didn't seem like Snape."

Pomona laughed, taking a bite of her toast. "Yes, well; people aren't themselves when they're in love."

"You think they're in love? It's that serious?"

"I thought Minerva was going to tear him apart when he came back to work here," she admitted.

"I was shocked when I'd heard he'd…changed sides."

"We all were," Pomona agreed. "The fights between them, well, they weren't quite as bad as what's going on between you two, but Minerva has quite the temper."

"That much I remember from my school days." Remus couldn't help but laugh. The Scottish woman had always been equally respected and feared by them when they were students. She'd always been kind to Remus, especially with his condition, but the few times he'd gotten detention from her had been terrifying, especially as a young first and second year. In some ways, he thought, she was as strict as he'd heard Snape was.

"But, in time, none of us really know what happened between them, she came around. I, for one, tend to follow Minerva and Albus's leads. If they trusted him, so did I."

"They become…_lovers_…his first year here?"

"Goodness, no!" Pomona exclaimed. "But, Merlin the tension grew! We all saw it; well, except for Poppy, she detested the idea of them being together. She's come around. I think her and Severus have developed a strange friendship in the last few years."

Remus nodded, remembering how patient Poppy had been the first night he took the Wolfsbane, both with him and with Severus. "You trust him?"

"Who? Severus?"

"Yes."

"Of course," Pomona replied, looking take back by his question. "He's more than proved himself."

"I can't help but wonder," Remus said hesitantly. "That this thing between him and Minerva…you don't think he's using her for something? I mean, let's say, if he hadn't really changed sides. She's Albus's right hand…"

"Typical that you would point fingers," came a deep voice from behind him. Remus froze, cursing himself for being overheard. Slowly, biting his lip from exploding with anger at himself, he turned to face Severus. "Since your record is so squeaky clean."

Remus sighed; the man's voice was calm and emotionless, something that he hated. Somehow, Severus was easier to deal with when he was yelling- he was more vulnerable that way. Before replying, he searched in the man's cold eyes for any sign of the compassion he'd shown Minerva days before, but Remus found none for himself, not even a sign that it had happened. "Severus…"

Severus sneered. "If you have a problem with the extracurricular activities of our Deputy, perhaps you should bring it up with her instead of gossiping like an insolent fifth year."

Without another word, Severus was gone, lost in the crowd of students scurrying to their classes. Pomona gave him a sympathetic look. Remus groaned and threw down the fork that he hadn't realized he'd been gripping tightly in his hand. "I knew we weren't going to be friends, but Merlin, that was the last thing I needed."

"Yes; that was unfortunate timing."

"I was supposed to have tea with Minerva tonight anyway," Remus explained. "Perhaps, she has advice."

Pomona squeezed his hand. "She's happy, Remus."

"What?"

"Remember that, before you go into this thinking Severus is using her for some game. I know he's been particularly unpleasant towards you, but she's important to him. I'm not sure of many things, but, that I can tell you."

Pomona bid him goodbye and hurried off to her classes.

A few hours later, Remus found himself standing outside Minerva's rooms, knocking on her door. He was a few minutes early, but the marking he was doing was getting taxing. He had needed to clear his head. The door opened to reveal a rather exhausted looking Deputy, dressed in a lighter version of her usual robes. "Hello, Remus!"

From behind her, Severus strode into view, his eyes heavy upon Remus. "I should be going, Min," he said, anger flashing across his face. "It seems your guest is a bit early. The full moon did just past; I suppose your sense of time is still out of sync. They say time passes differently for _animals._"

"As I explained, Remus and I are just catching up on his courses and students," she replied, clearly annoyed. "You're welcome to stay; otherwise, it won't be more than an hour or two. If you would like, I can summon you when we're finished."

"See you at breakfast, Minerva," he snapped, shoving past Remus as he left for the evening.

"Minerva…I can go," Remus said, not wanting to cause an argument between the two.

"No!" she exclaimed, moving aside for him to enter. "We don't all need to behave like children!" she shouted after Severus, slamming the door to the hallway.

Remus looked around her rooms for a moment, trying to take note of the changes since his youth. Not much about them had changed; her rooms had the same welcoming feeling that they had then, a fire burning in front of a warm looking carpet. "Always the Gryffindor," he laughed, more to himself than to her.

Minerva came behind him with two cups of tea, motioning him to the couch. "Did you expect anything less?"

They settled in on the couch, and Remus felt an odd discomfort sitting next to his former teacher. It was hard to imagine her as his now equal. Though, he thought to himself, _I could never be equal to Minerva McGonagall_. It was something he knew to be true as he smiled at the woman that was still as formidable in her older age as she had been twenty years before. "Thank you for having me."

"Of course! I do try and make a habit out of personally welcoming all the new staff. Admittedly, we're a bit late for a welcome as you've been here for over a month. Things have been busier than usual."

"It's alright, Minerva," he said, taking a sip of his tea. It had a familiar taste. "Ginger?"

She nodded. "Same flavor as the biscuits in my office, if you remember."

"That would be it!"

"How are you adjusting, Remus?"

He thought about it for a moment. "It's nice to be home," he replied. "It's…the…happiest I've felt in a long time."

Minerva smiled and patted his arm. "I'm so glad it's able to work out. And last month went smoothly?"

Remus laughed. "Aside from the…episode you saw in the hospital wing, yes. The Wolfsbane makes for a very…different…transformation, but much more pleasant."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did see that _episode_ as you call it."

Staring at her for a moment, Remus debated asking her about Severus. His mouth took over his brain, and it spilled out. "What do I do about Severus?"

The question didn't look to shock her. _She knew this was coming_, he thought to himself. He could have laughed. Nothing ever seemed to get past her. "I don't know if there is much any of us can do."

"I…"

"You know we're involved?"

"Yes," he admittedly sheepishly.

"Mm, I figured you'd figure it out sooner rather than later," she replied, standing to fetch the tea pot that still sat on the table behind them. Pouring him a fresh cup, she laughed. "The staff is full of some gossipers."

"Pomona confirmed my suspicions." _I can't tell her I saw them snogging by the Great Lake!_

"I'm rather surprised it wasn't Rolanda," she laughed. "It's one of her favorite topics."

"It's none of my business…"

"No; it's not. But, I assume you came thinking that I can give you some sort of solution to make amends with Severus?"

"No, I-,"

"I can't, Remus. Frankly, this is between the two of you. I care for you both, and that's the best I can do."

"I'm sorry if I caused a fight by coming."

She waved him off and leaned back more comfortably into the cushions. "I'm allowed to share a cup of tea with one of my staff members."

He smiled at her frankness. "I appreciate the invitation. I still don't feel as though I've made many connections to the staff."

"It'll come," Minerva assured him. "We haven't had much time for social activities; the beginning year is always like this. Things will relax."

"It's funny," he started, staring at the hot liquid in his cup. "Harry is so much like James. It's been…wonderful…but difficult. I've been able to spend most of my free time with him."

Minerva smiled. "He is."

"His eyes, though," Remus cut in. "They're all Lily."

"Being here must be hard," she commented, examining him with a practically clinical look in her eye. He knew he looked less than presentable- too thin, too many lines under his eyes, aged beyond his years.

"It was the only place I had a family…it was them. And, being back here, it's wonderful, but in some ways, painful."

"I'm glad you're here," she said genuinely. "Would you care for a game of chess? I find that conversations like these are always lightened with a game."

Remus smiled. It had been years since he'd had a friendly game of chess with anyone. "I'd love that. You know, you sounded like Albus there."

Minerva laughed. "We've been best friends for forty years; I suppose some of his mannerisms have rubbed off on me."

The Head of Gryffindor and her former student sat through not just one game of chess, but two and three as the evening passed by. For the first time since he'd arrived at Hogwarts, Remus felt truly welcome back. The comfort of the familiar figure and the warm cup of tea had been more hospitality than he'd been shown in years. Thoughts of his ongoing feud with Severus faded from his mind for a few hours, as he reminisced on memories of his friends that he had been trying so hard to push back since his arrival.


	45. Rolanda VI

Sitting with her legs propped up on one of the coffee tables in the staff room, Rolanda smiled to herself at the women surrounding her. Since the start of term, things around the castle had been hectic, and they hadn't had much of a chance to all be together. Though Pomona and Minerva were busy marking between classes, and Poppy reading her Mediwitch's magazine, Rolanda was glad to be all back together. The group kept making plans for outings, and they kept getting canceled for a variety of reasons.

Nobody else was in the staff room until the door slammed opened.

She felt Minerva jump next to her, and when Rolanda looked up she saw Severus stalk through and grab the books he'd left in the corner. "Hello, Severus," Rolanda said, breaking the silence.

Severus glared back at her. "Hello."

Tired of the tension between Severus and Minerva, Rolanda stood and walked towards him, knowing she was about to cause a scene, and not caring that she was about to cause a scene. From behind him, Rolanda placed a hand on his arm, pulling him to face the group of women she knew he loved to hate. She could practically feel tension moving through him as she said, "Ladies, now… this black robe Severus has on. I think it's a big step down from the positively lovely vulture hat he was sporting earlier this morning." Looking at him with the fakest smile she could muster, Rolanda asked, "Why did you change?"

Minerva's eyes practically popped out of her head. Moments before, the women had been discussing Severus's boggart incident with the third years; thank Merlin for Neville Longbottom bringing a sense of humor to what had, so far, been a rather dull year. While they had all laughed about it, Minerva had made them swear not to say anything to Severus; the two of them had been arguing throughout the entire term, mostly over Remus, and Minerva was insistent that the last thing Severus was going to want to be reminded of was the embarrassment he'd experienced at Remus's hands. At Rolanda's mention of the incident, Severus's eyes glowed with a look that, if possible, would have killed her on the spot. The silence that followed was deafening, and Rolanda was thankful when Pomona jumped in. "Honestly, Severus. You finally wear something we like, and you change out of it so quickly."

Rolanda could see Minerva biting her lip not to laugh. "Min, what are your thoughts on Severus's wardrobe change?"

Severus was staring at Minerva, and Rolanda hoped that her obnoxious show would relieve the tension between the two, even for a little while. Rolanda could practically see Minerva's mind reeling, wanting to say something witty in return. When they had been alone, she had been hysterical with laughter over the situation. "I thought the skirt was cut a little too short to be worn in front of students, myself. But I suppose I'm a little more reserved than most."

Smiling to herself, Rolanda looked to see what Severus was going to do. A few moments of painful silence passed until he smirked. "I knew a prude like yourself wouldn't approve of the length. I figured I'd change before I got written up for inappropriate dress."

For the first time in weeks, Rolanda watched Minerva's eyes light up and a chuckle escaped her. Severus pulled from Rolanda's hold on her arm. "If this incident is mentioned outside this staff room, I'll hex all of you."

Minerva put her parchments down and walked towards Severus, taking his arm. "It's just a good laugh between us girls." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Promise!" She kissed his cheek, and Rolanda could tell she was still treading on thin ice.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I could kill him."

"Oh, come off it, Severus! Of all the things to worry about, let this one go!" Pomona exclaimed.

"Besides," Rolanda added. "You could break that skirt out if you and Min decide you want to spice things up."

As much as she knew it was against his better judgement, a small smile briefly flashed across Severus's face, and Rolanda considered it her victory for the week. "Thank you for that advice, Ro," Minerva said dismissively, her cheeks slightly pink.

"If you all are done with this fashion show, I have a class to teach with what little dignity I have left," he said. Severus turned to go, and Minerva reached out for him.

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"It's Friday…dinner this evening? I was thinking…you may want to steer clear of the third years until they find something else to laugh about." Minerva's voice was low and slightly nervous.

"I'll meet you at seven," he replied, looking up to the others with a glare, as if it was their fault they could overhear their conversation. He kissed Minerva's hand and was out the door.

When Severus was gone, Minerva let out a long sigh. "That's a good sign, my dear," Poppy said.

Rolanda wrapped an arm around Minerva. "Go ahead! Who can you thank?"

Minerva laughed. "Thank you, Ro."

"He needed a laugh," Pomona commented. "Things with him and Remus have gotten so heated lately."

"I know," Minerva replied. "I'm hoping if we get out of the castle for a while tonight, it'll allow for us to talk more. I'm glad he was willing to go."

"I just want credit for _all of this_," Rolanda piped in, putting her feet back up on the table.

"Alright, Ro, we get it," Pomona replied, slapping her.

"Oh my!" Minerva said, suddenly standing. "How could I be so thick to lose complete track of time? I have a class to teach…third years! You're all a bad influence," she smirked.

"Oh, you have to tell us the whispers about Severus that are inevitably going to happen," Rolanda laughed.

"Will do!" Minerva replied, grabbing her things and hurrying out the door.

When the door had shut behind her, Poppy groaned. "I'm worried about him."

"Severus?"

"Yes. They need to talk."

"We all know that," Rolanda muttered.

"No," Poppy snapped, her voice suddenly serious. "I…there's more I know…about Severus and Remus's history."

"That Minerva doesn't?" Pomona asked. She sounded as confused as Rolanda felt at Poppy's comment.

"The things that happened when Severus was a student…he needs help dealing with it."

"That's for sure," Pomona said.

Rolanda stared at Poppy for a moment, trying to digest what she was referring to. They all sensed the tension between Severus and Remus, and it was no secret that Severus had quarreled with Remus's entire group since they were children. From what Rolanda had heard, Remus, James, and Sirius had treated him pretty poorly. It was hard to imagine Severus, the intimidating man he was, being bullied. She imagined he had been very different as a child, which was, perhaps, why he was the way he was. It was part of why she found so much joy in making him uncomfortable and out of character. His internal conflicts had always been apparent to her. It was part of why she had pushed for him and Minerva for so long. Minerva, as much as she loved her, was just as secretive. It was rare Minerva discussed her own personal feelings even among the women whom she had grown so close to. In some ways, Rolanda wasn't sure how well she really knew her friend. Since Remus had arrived, they'd seen a whole new side of Severus, and Minerva's role in his life had, to Rolanda, never been so important. "You're talking about two of the most closed-off people that we know," Rolanda finally said. "Whatever this shit is with Remus…I would imagine it isn't easy for Severus to talk about."

"No," Poppy agreed.

"It's funny," Pomona said. "I think Severus has grown on all of us more than we care to admit."

"Damn greasy git," Rolanda muttered. "He has."

They all laughed for a moment. "I have to say," Pomona cut in. "I wish we could have seen that boggart today."

"We have to make that happen again at some point this year," Rolanda added. "It's not fair only the third years got to see it."


	46. Albus VI

"I assure you; we have the situation under control. We've gone through one transformation already with absolutely no problem," Albus explained, watching as the man across his desk continued to look at him with skepticism. "Wolfsbane has done wonders!"

"And what is it you're telling your students when he's missing every month?"

Before Albus had a chance to reply, the door to his office flew open so hard, he was sure it was going to come off. In stepped his Deputy, her face as red as the crest of her house. _So much for under control_, he thought to himself. "Albus, we need to talk."

Trying not to show his irritation in front of the minster, Albus stood from his desk and walked towards Minerva. He placed a hand on her arm, but she pulled it away. "As you can see, the minster has stopped in for his monthly check in. I'll be around in an hour or so."

"No; we are going to talk now," she snapped, her nostrils flared the way they did when she was most angry.

Albus could feel sweat beginning to form at the back of his neck. "Minerva, this isn't a good time."

"I can go, Albus," the minster said, standing as well. "I can see she really needs to talk. If there's anything I can do-,"

"Get out," Minerva snapped.

"Stop by anytime, Albus," he said awkwardly.

Breathing heavily, Albus nodded and watched as the minister grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the fireplace. Trying not to shout, he turned to the fuming Minerva. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked angrily.

With a last attempt to control the situation, racking his brain for what could have her so angry, Albus picked up his jar of lemon drops and held it out. "Lemon drop?"

Minerva glared at him, and the jar suddenly shattered in his hand, cutting his hands in a few places. The cuts stung, and he tried not to show a reaction. She was ruthless when she was angry. _Merlin, I forgot how skilled she is at wandless magic_. "I'm going to ask you again. When were you going to tell me?"

Albus sighed, having a feeling he knew what she was talking about. "Minerva, at least sit down."

"I'm not sitting down," she spat, her eyes fixated on him. Her body was visibly shaking, but it was clear it was out of anger, not nerves. "When were you going to tell me about what happened with Severus?"

"In the shrieking shack?"

"When they tried to kill him! When they tried to kill him and you did nothing!"

Sitting down, he kicked the pieces of glass with his foot. "I wasn't going to let an incident of Remus's childhood impact him teaching here."

"I'm not referring to his teaching here. I am not questioning your decision about Remus teaching." She stepped forward, towering above him. "What I am questioning is why you would keep something like this from me…for all these years. Back then, why didn't you tell me? They were _my _students, and they put Severus in grave danger."

"As I recall, Severus followed them," Albus clarified.

"So that gave them the right to try and kill him? You know I would have never allowed such reckless behavior to go unpunished!"

"I know," he nodded. The decision not to tell Minerva had been a difficult one. He knew she would have punished the boys, but he had felt that any additional punishments on them could risk them revealing anything about Remus's condition. The boy had struggled enough as a child; the last thing he needed was more students knowing his secret. "I was thinking about Remus."

"I really don't know what you were thinking about," Minerva replied. Laughing bitterly, she wrung her hands. "Sometimes, I can rationalize your decisions," she continued, now pacing furiously in front of him, her accent beginning to reveal itself. "_For the greater good_, you always say. And, I know you and Severus have your boys club, and quite frankly, I don't want to know what goes on between the two of you. But, when it comes to _my _students, the decisions are _mine_. I didn't realize that we were not in understanding about that."

"They are your decisions, Min," he cut in. "This was one time where, as Headmaster, I made the call that I felt was best for the school as a whole."

"And what about Severus? There was no justice for him!"

"Severus was also breaking school rules. He could have exposed Remus," he said calmly.

"You always let those boys slide by. I loved them; Merlin I did, but I wanted to do more to keep them in line, and you always pushed back!" she shouted.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with her, Albus sighed, waiting until she stopped pacing and looked at him. He had to admit, she looked unshakeable- her eyes fierce and hair beginning to fall out of its usual constraints. As angry with him as he knew she was, and as much as he would always stand by his decisions to keep Remus's condition as under check as possible, Albus admired the way the woman always spoke her mind. As much as it led to them clashing heads, it's why he kept her around. Was she right about the boys' lack of punishment? Albus knew she was, but he also knew that decisions did not always have a clear right and wrong. His had been right for Remus, hers right for Severus and the other boys. The silence that had fallen between them was tense, and he could hear her breathing echoing through the room. "How did you find out?"

Leaning over to grip the back of the chair, she pursed her lips before admitting quietly, "Severus told me."

"You're speaking? During our chess game last week, you said you were struggling to stay close."

Clearly still angry, her voice was calmer than before, though he could tell the calmness could quickly break. "He told me last night that there was something he wasn't telling me…that I didn't know everything."

"Ah," Albus said, unsure of where to go next.

"Who else knew?" she asked, but as less of a question and more a demand for an answer.

"Poppy."

Her eyes widened. "Poppy?"

"She tended to him that night."

"And she never told me?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"Do you think Poppy one to disobey a direct order from the Headmaster?"

Minerva shook her head. "No." Silence fell between the two again until she spoke. "You can't keep these things from me. I…" her voice trailed off for a moment. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or trying not to cry. "Black escaped, dementors in the castle, what happened with Quirrell years ago…we're approaching war, Albus. I'm your _right hand_. I will always stand by you, but you know that if you hurt my students or Severus that I-,"

"I know, my dear," he said. "I know that this hurt you on both accounts."

"He's struggling, Albus."

"I know he is."

"And that's it? _I know he is_." Her anger was returning. Damn, the Scottish temper for being so easy to flare.

"What do you suppose I do? Fire Remus?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "But… the Wolfsbane…teaching his classes..."

Albus put a hand up. "We're approaching war, Minerva. You said it yourself. You're going to have to trust me."

"I trust you, Albus," she replied, straightening back to her full height. "But, if I find out that you pull something like this with one of my students again, that trust is going to falter." Without a word, she swept herself up in her robes and slammed the door behind her.


	47. Filius VII

**A/N: Wow! I'm so excited by how much people are enjoying and commenting on this story. Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read and leave your thoughts. I know that POA get's into some sticky territory- Albus becomes less the good guy, Severus begins to become more of a victim than a bully, and who knows how to feel about Remus. I think the comments with frustrations about the Severus/Remus situation speak to the brilliance of Rowling's writing and how developed she made these characters that we all feel so strongly about them- about what's right and wrong. I am enjoying, so much, everyone's thoughts/ventings/frustrations! This is, I would say, one of the most emotionally complex books. Quite frankly I'm looking forward to being through with these drabbles and onto GOF lol. Anyways, here's a new chapter, hopefully we all get a bit of satisfaction out of it- I know I sure did. **

"Afternoon, Remus," Filius said, gently tapping his colleague on the shoulder. Making his way towards Pomona who sat on their favorite sofa, Filius waited for the other man to reply. The staff room was crowded as there was only a study hall going on, but it wasn't rowdy enough that Remus shouldn't have heard him. He was normally so friendly. He hadn't even moved when Filius greeted him.

As he settled down, Pomona raised an eyebrow. "Remus? Are you alright?" she asked.

Remus finally turned around, looking more exhausted than usual. "I'm sorry, Filius. Rough day- All Hallows Eve normally is."

From across the room, a familiar snort echoed above the rest of the chatter. Seated at a table with Minerva, surrounded by parchments, Severus looked up with a glare fixed on Remus.

Remus clearly heard it as well, turning all the way around to face Severus. "Do you find something amusing about that?"

"Not particularly; though it is typical of you to play the martyr."

"The martyr?"

"Like you're the only person who's ever suffered."

The room immediately grew quiet, Charity picking up her things and sliding out the door. Left in the room was Minerva, Severus, Remus, Pomona, Rolanda, and Filius, and the tension could immediately be felt. "So, I suppose you're mourning today as well?" Glancing over at Minerva, Filius could see her face had gone pale, looking back and forth between the two men, her hand slightly touching Severus's. "Must have been a hard defeat for your people that day- being beat by a young woman and a one year old."

Severus stood from his chair so quickly and so violently, it slammed against the floor. With sensitive nerves, Filius cursed himself as his body trembled slightly at the sudden noise. Seated between Pomona and Rolanda, who had taken the silence to slid beside him, they each put a hand on his thighs. The pressure always calmed him. His best friends knew it without saying a word. "You have no right to speak to my loyalties."

For the first time since he'd arrived, Remus rose and looked as vehemently angry as Severus had looked for the past two months. There was pain on both men's faces. "If you think I am going to let you stand here and imply you even begin to understand the pain I feel, you're wrong. I'm not the child I was when we were in school."

"Neither am I," Severus snapped, his hand on his pocket where Filius knew he kept his wand.

"Every day you practically gloat about James and Lily's death. Look at how you treat their son!"

"Remus, please…" Minerva cut in, standing as well, a hand on Severus's back. She was standing behind her lover, and it was evident that it was taking all of her self-control to let them fight it out themselves.

"Don't, Minerva," he snapped. The pause after reflected, what Filius could see, was a moment of regret for speaking to Minerva so rudely. Filius knew the great deal of respect Remus held for her. Remus took a step closer to Severus, his hands visibly shaking. Severus's face was growing redder and redder. Beside him, Pomona grabbed his hand; they all felt helpless watching the two enemies argue. Their arguments had been heated all year, but none had quite the feeling this one did. "I am not going to be bullied by you for the rest of the year."

"You want to talk about bullies?" Severus asked, pulling out his wand.

Remus immediately pulled his out, holding it with white hands. "What are you going to do, Severus? Kill me in the middle of the staff room? I have been mourning the loss of my best friends since I arrived here," Remus said, his voice cracking slightly. "I haven't had a moment to mourn. You have so much hate inside of you for me, for Harry, and my dead friends. You don't know what it's like to mourn someone. You've never had anyone to mourn. You've always been so angry and mean and-," Remus's voice was hysterical as he rambled, only to be interrupted by an equally loud voice.

"Enough!"

The voice of their Deputy echoed above both men, and both of their wands flew out of their hands into hers. Minerva's face was red, and she stepped between them. "Remus. That's enough."

"This is our battle to pick, Minerva."

"And it's over," she snapped. For a moment, Severus's face had softened slightly, the love he held for her more apparent on his face than it had been in months. "We are all mourning something today, and we are not going to make accusations of what we think others are feeling. You cannot speak to Severus's feelings, just as he isn't going to speak to yours!" Remus sat back down in his chair, sighing deeply, smoothing the sides of his face with his hands. He looked like he was trying not to snap back. "Severus," she said, turning to the equally furious man. "Meet me in my rooms."

Severus extended a hand towards her, and Minerva gave him his wand back. "You should learn to control yourself, Lupin," he growled. "The cat can get out of control if she's mad enough." Without another word, Severus slammed the door behind him.

Silence fell over the room for a few moments. Filius looked to the women on either side of him, nobody knowing what to do except let the situation play out as if they weren't watching. Remus broke the silence, reaching out to grab Minerva's hand, but she swiped it away. "Minerva, I'm so-,"

"Don't," she snapped. "I'm not Albus," she continued. "I will not stand by and allow this behavior to continue. I am not going to stand here and condone Severus's behavior, but I'm not going to allow this disregard for him to continue. There are things about Severus you do not know, and they are not my story to tell."

For a moment, Filius felt sorry for the other professor- he truly looked apologetic that he'd gotten her so angered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," she replied. Minerva straightened herself, looking to Filius for just a moment. He nodded to encourage her. She was doing the right thing- standing up for Severus. "But, I suggest you rethink your accusations about Severus's loyalties." Minerva picked up the parchments that belonged to both her and Severus. "This is just as hard for him. I'm tired of standing by and watching what this is doing to him." With her head held high, Minerva left Remus alone with them.

When the door had shut behind their Deputy, Remus looked awkwardly to the three professors still seated on the couch. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he muttered.

"It's alright, dear," Pomona said softly.

Filius let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in and was the first to approach Remus, a hand on his arm. "She's right."

"She loves him," Remus said, as if he were discovering it for the first time.

From behind them, Rolanda laughed. Filius couldn't help but smile; her laugh could ease the tension to any situation. "You quarrel with Severus; you quarrel with Minerva."

"She's right, Remus," Filius cut in. "Severus's loyalties shouldn't be questioned. It's been years…"

"But," Remus interrupted, his hand up. "If he wants me to think for a moment, he gives a shit about the death of James and Lily…he's out of his mind."

"We don't know everything," Filius replied. "All Hallow's Eve has always been a hard night for him. You have no right to tell him different, no matter what his history is."

"You really trust him?" Remus asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You all do?"

"We do," Pomona said with a small smile.

"Minerva didn't always," Rolanda said. "Oh, Merlin, she hated the man. But you see how much she loves him. Don't you trust her?"

Slowly, Remus nodded. Silence fell over the room again until Remus stood. "I'm going to get some rest," he said softly.

"That's a good idea," Filius agreed.

"Have a good night," Remus said, slowly making his way out the door.

With Remus gone as well, Filius felt his shoulders untighten for the first time since the argument had begun.


	48. Sirius

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't make anyone tooooo mad! I know there's been a lot of frustrated comments around the Maurader's/Snape situation, but I've had this in my head visually for a while and I wanted to try and introduce Sirius. I thought it made sense he'd be going to visit their grave. I hope everyone's healthy and doing well! So much gratitude and love to all of you keeping up with this story and being so invested. It's been such a bright spot throughout all this!**

It would have been a difficult night, no matter how much time had passed, no matter what people would believe, and no matter what the truth was. There was no truth; not when the truth was so grey. He had held onto the idea of innocence to the survive the maddening nights surrounded by Dementors, but as he stood and looked at the stature of his deceased friends, a memorial he had heard whispers of over the years, his stomach rose into his throat. It was the first time he had returned to Godric's Hallow since the night of their murder, twelve years later.

Looking up at the window where his god son had once slept, Sirius felt a pang of disappointment that his attempt to get into Hogwarts earlier in the evening hadn't given him even a glimpse of Harry. Until the first time he had laid eyes on his now grown godson, Sirius had never known what it felt like to be a parent, or, at least, the closest thing he could imagine it felt like. The only thing his own godson knew was that he had allegedly murdered his parents. If anything came out of his life on the run, Sirius hoped that he could at least rectify things with Harry. The last time he had had any contact with the boy had been prying him out of his dead mother's arms.

The image of James and Lily's bodies had weighed heavily on his mind over the years, but as he walked himself towards the graveyard, it finally sank in. Thankful that dogs didn't cry the same way humans did, James slowly walked into the large cemetery, unsure of where the stone lay. As much as he'd tried to put it off, he needed to visit where they lay. In some ways, he hoped it would give him closure- a sight more peaceful than their demise.

A sudden thud startled him, and Sirius squinted, adjusting the eyes of his Animagus form. The figure that appeared, it had been so long since he'd apareted properly, he thought to himself, was all at once familiar. The long black hair and equally black robes stood out even in the dark of the night. Snape.

A sudden hate rushed through him- a hate for the man who, for most of their childhood, had been illusioned by the same ideals his family had tried to corrupt him with, and who had committed deeds Sirius knew all too well from family dinner conversations. As Snape walked through the graveyard, Sirius growled slightly, careful not to alert him to his presence. Rumors had spread throughout the prison that Snape had taken a deal, changed sides, was teaching at Hogwarts for years without a sign of turning back to Voldemort. Even if it was all true, which Sirius didn't think he'd ever bring himself to believe, he couldn't shake the desire to strike.

But, as Snape sunk down in front of a stone, Sirius held back the urge. Silently, hiding behind the trees and stones he could, thankful his dog form was black, Sirius tried to get closer. Snape was breathing heavily; the late hour and quiet streets made the sound stand out. It almost sounded like he was crying. Close enough to read the stone, but not close enough to be noticed, Sirius saw the names on the stone: James and Lilly Potter.

What was the man doing? Weeping for people he'd hated? Weeping over deaths that, even if not directly, his actions had caused? Sirius slowly stood into his human form, still very much covered by the darkness of that All Hallow's Eve. Reaching into his pocket, he was griping tightly to his wand, battling the anger building inside of him. He couldn't reveal himself; there was no way he could overpower Snape, and Snape would turn him over to the Ministry in a heartbeat.

Another thud came, and at the oddly comforting sight of a large witch's hat, he slid his wand back into his pocket. McGonagall?

In the matter of moments, she behind him, a hand on his back. "Severus?" she asked quietly, clearly alerting him to her presence, so he didn't react. The slightly Scottish brogue that seeped into her voice made him smile. The woman had been the closest thing to a mother he'd had as a child, even if she never knew it. He felt a sense of regret at the havoc he knew he had caused for her trying to break into the common room hours before. Knowing McGonagall, she'd given the Fat Lady a good shouting. As a child, he'd received many of those McGonagall punishments, and he knew the fear she could inflict. Age had certainly only made her stricter. He almost laughed at the thought.

Snape turned around at the sound of her voice, and thankful that his eyesight improved as a human, Sirius saw that Snape's face was contorted. He was crying. In all the years Sirius had known him, it was the most emotion he'd ever seen on the infuriatingly monotone face. "The common room?" Snape asked.

"Taken care of," she replied, her hands on his shoulders as she stood above him.

"Black?"

"No sign of him." Biting his tongue back from a vocal reaction at the mention of his name, Sirius continued to watch the two, trying to read the relationship between the former professor and student. There was an air of friendship about them.

Snape nodded, turning back to face the grave. "This year…"

"I know," she cut in, her voice softer than Sirius remembered hearing it. "I didn't know if I should come," she said. "I figured you'd want to be alone; but…I certainly feel like I've left you alone enough this year."

Snape pulled her down to kneel beside him, her robes spreading out below her. "I'm glad you came," he croaked, a few sobs escaping him.

The two sat in silence for a few moments until McGonagall began rubbing his back, and the former Death Eater practically collapsed into her arms. He looked pathetic, Sirius thought to himself. Sobs began coming from Snape, and McGonagall held to him so tightly, so unsurprised by his outburst, Sirius tried to come to terms with the fact that the two were likely lovers…only lovers held each other that way. With so much to process on top of the emotions that coming to Godric's Hallow had surfaced, he felt his head spin with more confusion than it had any night in Azkaban.

After a few moments, Sirius feeling uncomfortable watching what was clearly a private exchange, Snape sat up, McGonagall's hand still steady on his back. "There's an inn down the road," McGonagall finally said. "I booked you a room for the night."

"What?"

"I didn't think returning to the castle would be the best thing…you need to step away. With Black around and your fight with Remus…" Remus. The name stung Sirius; his former friend, too, thought him to have betrayed the Potters. It hurt him to even think about the man. After Harry, he needed to get to Remus, tell him the truth, make amends. "It's the best thing, Severus."

Snape sighed audibly, standing with, what looked like, shaking legs. McGonagall followed his lead, removing her hand from him, straightening her iconic hat. "I don't want you alone. If Black returns-,"

"I can hold my own," she snapped, sounding like herself for the first time since she'd arrived. The usual confidence- the true Head of Gryffindor. "I don't need you to watch me."

"I'm not running."

McGonagall pulled a piece of paper out of her robes and shoved it into his hands. "I'm not asking you to run. I am asking you to rest. Your room should be ready by now," she said, shoving a piece of paper in his hands in a way that was so demanding only Minerva McGonagall could make it. "Your first class isn't until noon; plenty of time to get back to the castle."

"Stay."

"I need to be with my cubs." He nodded. "You need to be with your ghosts. My being here only complicates things."

"You don't complicate things," he said weakly, taking her chin in his hands. Sirius thought they were going to kiss, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

Instead, McGonagall grasped his wrist, resting her forehead against his. "You know where to come when you're ready."

She pecked him on the cheek and pulled away, wrapping herself up in her robes, walking away until Snape called her name and she turned around. "Thank you."

"The room is on Albus's dime," she replied, chuckling softly.

"I wasn't referring to the room," he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But, I do have to ask. How did you convince Albus to extend such charity to me?"

"Since I keep the books, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Is that how you suddenly acquired a new set of tartan robes for the first Quidditch match this year?"

"I suppose."

Sirius almost laughed, but he held himself back. The times where the stern Professor McGonagall had been the most human to them as children were at Quidditch matches. "Thank you for…in the staff room."

"I should have done it earlier," she replied, Sirius lost in their conversation. Without another word, she had disaparated.

Left standing in the cold breeze that ran through him and his long-time foe, Sirius let out a quiet sigh he had been holding in. When McGonagall had left, Snape stayed by the grave a few more moments, Sirius growing agitated with irritation at nerves at the long-time dread he'd held about seeing their graves. For years, he'd thought about what it would be like when he faced his past again. As Snape stood to leave, Sirius, once again, felt the urge to draw his wand, but as he watched the man practically drag himself out of the cemetery, he felt a sudden pity for him. He looked tired, and in many ways, his time as a Death Eater, hadn't done much to change him. A surge of hate and pity ran through Sirius.

When Snape was out of sight, Sirius pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning on and began the walk towards James and Lily's grave for the first time since they'd been buried. Freedom was a fickle thing.


	49. Remus III

**A/N: I promise we are a chapter away from coming out of the constant butting heads of Severus/Remus! I'm excited to move on from it, but I do think in terms of Severus's life, the stuff between him and Remus is so important emotionally. And Severus and Minerva will be going slightly back to normal in the chapters ahead!**

Unsure if it was the nature of the thing that made him so incredibly angry, or the fact he was coming off a recent transformation, or a lethal combination of both, Remus felt a surge of rage run through him as he opened the door to the Potions Master's office. It slammed against the wall, shaking a few bottles that sat on the shelving that covered the walls. Severus was seated at his desk, surrounded by rolls of parchment. He didn't even look up, which only fueled Remus more.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, not caring about the doglike growl that bled through his voice.

Slowly, Severus put down his quill and looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Most civilized people knock before they enter someone's office." He snorted. "I suppose it takes some time after your condition wears off to become fully human again."

"Enough!" Remus shouted, slamming the door closed and walking further into the room. "A lesson on werewolves?"

"I just thought the students should be _informed_ in case they encounter something in the night."

"You know I pose no threat to the students," he snapped. "This is about revenge."

Remus could feel his hands shaking, and he tried not to let Severus see. He wasn't backing down. He wasn't going to let Severus expose him. "Oh, contrar. Dementors and werewolves roaming around the castle; if they were in danger any year, it would be this one. It is our duty to teach them these things in Dark Arts."

"I know you hate me, Severus, and frankly, I don't care. But, would you really put the one thing that has made me happy in my life at risk?"

"Your happiness is not my concern; although, I find it almost comedic that you think I would." Severus continued to scribble along the piece of parchment he was grading.

Remus narrowed his eyes, trying and failing to bite back the next thing to come out of his mouth. But, built up anger bled out when he asked, "And how would you feel it I put your relationship with Minerva at risk? Ruined that happiness for you?"

If he hadn't been able to hear him breathe in the silence, Remus would have thought he killed Severus on the spot because the man froze and his face turned a deathly white, even more pale than he normally looked. "Get out," he finally growled.

"No," Remus replied, knowing he was about to put himself in the man's war path. "That pain…the fear I can see on your face at the thought of losing her. That's what you doing this is doing to me!"

"Don't you dare bring Minerva into this," Severus snapped, standing to face him, nose to nose. Remus had struck a nerve. They were on equal footing; he knew he had the upper hand. It felt dirty, playing the one card Severus had to be played with, but Remus wasn't going to let him take away the one home he'd found for himself. It was the only way he thought he could get through to the man.

"I need you to understand…"

"You need to get out," Severus replied, his hand on his wand.

"I'm tired of fighting, Severus!" he exclaimed, becoming more and more exhausted at being head to head.

"And you thought threatening Minerva was the way to end it?"

"All I am asking is you don't expose me," he tried, searching desperately for anything in the man's face that reflected something other than anger. "Try and understand what losing this would do to me…" He knew his voice was desperate, but his anger was fading quickly as physical exhaustion took over him.

"You call me low for doing my job and informing students of what they need to be informed of," Severus snapped. "But you would stoop low enough to drag an innocent woman into your pity party?

Remus was speechless; for the first time, he had to admit, Severus was right. It was unfair to bring Minerva into any of their bad blood, but he couldn't control the anger that hadn't ceased since Severus had had the stack of essays about werewolves to his rooms. He'd been exhausted from transforming back, and the last thing he had wanted to see was the possibility that word was out about his condition. Keeping it secret was tiring enough; he'd just began to grow comfortable being back in the castle. Severus ruining it for him was the last straw. "I'm sorry I brought Minerva and you into this…"

"I said get out," Severus repeated, raising his wand, probing it into his neck.

There was fear in Severus's eyes, the anger was fading, and Remus saw fear for the first time since he'd arrived. Staring into the cold, slightly glazed over eyes, he felt a rush of guilt come over him as his mind cooled down. He'd rushed into confrontation already furious that now he realized he'd gone too far. The fear in Severus's eyes was all too familiar, and Remus backed away. "I'm sorry…" he said softly, knowing an apology was worthless.

"Get out!" Severus finally shouted, wordlessly exploding a shelf full of glasses so violently that a few pieces cut Remus.

Rushing out of the room, Remus heard the door slam shut as he pulled himself up the stairs to the main part of the castle. When he was far enough down the hallway, he leaned against the wall, feeling sweat pool at the back of his neck. "I'm turning into James," he whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair. The fear he had put in Severus's eyes at the mention of losing Minerva- it was a fear he had observed so many times as children. A fear he had done nothing to help, standing helplessly by when he could have defended him. As much as he'd always loathed the man, even as a child, he'd never deserved what James and Sirius did. Remus had always been too scared of losing his friends to do anything. Now, he wasn't simply standing by, he was the one inflicting the pain on Severus.

He was a man now- they both were, clearly still carrying childhood injuries and feelings with them. But, something was very different about both. Severus, clearly without much happiness in his life, was clinging desperately to the few things he felt safe with- Minerva, Hogwarts. He was no longer helpless; he could fend for himself, and he was ruthless. He wasn't the pale and scrawny child Remus had known as a child. Remus, in an equally desperate attempt to hold things dear, had, in some sense, was stooping to the lows his friends once did. A pool of water was on the floor below him, and when Remus looked down, he saw his reflection. He kicked his foot through it, obscuring the image.


	50. Albus VII

**A/N: UGH! I feel like it's going to get harder and harder to write from Albus's POV because I honestly and not a fan of Albus at all. But, here we are! Writing this made me super happy **

It was clear Remus's presence had put a strain on them, not just from the outright arguments between him and Severus, but from the way Severus slowly regressed, pulling himself away from the staff events Albus knew he had secretly grown to enjoy over the years. Minerva looked more exhausted than he had seen her in years and was slowly losing the color her relationship with Severus had brought to her face over the passing years. As much as Albus had been wary of the relationship, he had grown to see its value and importance to his two right arms. A guilt had slowly taken over him seeing what its fracturing was doing to them- the two people he considered the closest thing he had to friends.

Albus knew it was his doing, in part. Putting Remus on staff, in the position that Severus so dearly coveted, and having Severus make the Wolfsbane potion which, though hard to come by, could have been found elsewhere for the year. Though neither Severus nor Minerva would see the value in the stress that the year had brought, Albus did. The connection he would need Severus and Remus to have in the coming years, the presence of Remus with Black on the loose, it all mattered. As much as Albus tried to separate his plans with his personal relationships with those it involved, something he'd become skilled at over the years, even he couldn't completely shake the guilt that he felt seeing their relationship withering away.

It came to a head one night, when Albus had been making his way to the staff room late at night to decorate the room as a surprise for the staff. With the stress and confusion of Black's escape, the public fighting between Severus and Remus, and the clear tension between the opposing heads of house, Albus felt he had neglected the rest of the staff. A little Christmas cheer would never hurt.

It was close to midnight, and Albus had assumed that the staff room would be empty. His teachers had usually given up on their work for the night, or had, at least, retreated to their comfort of their own rooms to finish up last minute marking. As he reached for the door knob, a familiar voice shouting brought his hand back so quickly one would have thought that the knob was hot.

"I don't know what you want anymore!" Minerva shouted. "I'm trying, Severus. Merlin, I've tried with you. But, you haven't come to bed with me in weeks…not a drink, not even a meal together…"

Against his better judgment, Albus didn't soundproof the room, wanting desperately to know what was going on between the two lovers, both as a friend and as someone who desperately needed them both to be in a sound state of mind with a criminal on the loose. Unable to look in the window without being noticed, the Headmaster resolved to sit outside the door, casting a weak amplifying spell on the wall. The staff room was intentionally placed far away from any student dormitories, so there was no risk of a student listening in. "Please go, Minerva," came Severus's voice, quiet and low. "I have marking to do."

"I am not leaving this room until you have a conversation with me."

"I don't want to have a conversation with you."

"Yes, well, you don't seem to want to do much of anything anymore," she snorted.

"Astounding observation." The sound of his quill against the parchment was the only sound for a few moments. "You can go."

"No!" she shouted. Albus could hear his parchments being crumpled, and he knew she had taken them from him. "I understand that this year is difficult on you. Maybe I didn't make that completely clear at the beginning of the year. I didn't…I could have been more sympathetic to you."

"Admitting you were wrong? Not very valiant of you, Min."

"Enough!" Though he couldn't see her, Albus could practically picture the expression on his Deputy's face- her cheeks red, hair beginning to come out of its constraints. Her temper was always the same when it flared. "Ten years! Ten years of…sharing our beds, our lives…and you're going to throw it away because a childhood bully is back?"

"You really are Albus's right hand," he snapped. She'd hit a nerve. It was apparent in Severus's voice.

"And what does that mean?"

"After everything…everything I told you…you still think this is a _childhood quarrel_." His voice was biting, but there was hurt underneath it. Albus knew it well. His relationship with Severus was a constant pulling back and forth. "You've chosen your side. I should have known- the valiant Gryffindor until the end."

"Chosen a side?" she asked. "This isn't a game- there's no choice to be made."

"You've made your choice, but whatever dream you came in with, thinking suddenly I'm going to throw my arms around the man who tried to kill me, you're out of your god damn mind. Get that through your thick head."

The room fell silent until Minerva slowly said, "I've always been on your side, Severus."

"You have been coddling him since he walked through the front door," Severus replied.

"I've been doing my job!"

"Why weren't you doing your job when they tried to kill me? All those years?"

Albus wished he could interrupt on Minerva's behalf. The Headmaster and his Deputy had spent countless nights arguing over her Gryffindors and Severus, and in every argument, she had pushed for a harsher punishment than they had ever received. She had always been on Severus's side. "I know you're hurting, Severus, but-,"

"It's nothing to you. You said it yourself, it's all about a _childhood bully_. You can't see past the end of your spectacles."

"I shouldn't have simplified it that way. I was angry; I'm sorry. I know there is so much more to this than that. I-,"

"It's nothing to you. Just like everyone else." Silence fell over them for a moment, their breathing the only sound in the room. "Please leave."

"You're something to me," Minerva replied, her voice more vulnerable than Albus had ever heard it. "And I'm losing you."

Severus made no reply, and Albus wondered if she had finally gotten through to him in some way. It was so rare Minerva showed such raw emotion. If Albus didn't know, he wouldn't have even thought it was her. "Maybe Lupin will keep you company."

"You're scared," she said in a way that sounded borderline clinical, like she was making an observation.

"What?"

"All of this...it's brought so much to surface, so much you've kept hidden over the years…from yourself…from me. They took so much from you, Severus," she said gently, sounding nervous. "Your best friend, the love of your life, your happiness, your school days, your safety at Hogwarts…you're afraid you're going to lose me too. Every time you met them, you lose something. Why not push me away before I'm gone? It hurts less."

"I…" Severus's voice trailed off, and Albus suddenly felt guilty for listening to them.

"I know…I know that this year has been hard," Minerva continued. "But, the pulling away…even after we had the talk and you told me more and I proved to you I'm going to defend you…you've still pulled away after I thought we had resolved all this. You're afraid."

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus muttered weakly.

"We don't have a happy ending ahead for us," Minerva cut in. "But, I'd like to continue to enjoy whatever this is…for as long as we can. I miss you, Severus."

"So un-Gryffindor of you to be begging," he said, his voice with a hint of his usual self.

"I only speak the truth."

The sound of lips meeting came for a brief moment. "I love you," Minerva said so softly, Albus almost didn't catch it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard the words from her mouth.

"I've never…this…"

"I know," Minerva's voice came. "I know that you've never had anyone you've put so much trust into before…them being here…it brings up so much. I should have been more understanding…I'm sorry."

They kissed again, and Albus felt tension leave his shoulders, the small amount of guilt he'd felt unburdened. "I'd like to take advantage of being the one to take you to bed."

A small groan came from Minerva, and Albus felt himself blush. "Severus, are we…?"

"I'm here with you. As for the things with Remus, if you expect that I'm going to be running to make amends with him, I-,"

"No," Minerva cut in. "I'm not asking you that; I would never ask that of you. I've just…I've missed you; and believe it or not so have the rest of the staff."

Severus snorted. "Don't push it, Min."

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed, the sound of her slapping him echoing through the amplifying charm. "Filius missed his Christmas shopping partner."

"He buys the same three things every year; I'm sure he managed fine on his own."

"I suppose that means you didn't buy me anything this year," she said, the usual playfulness back in her voice. She sounded more like herself.

"I'll give you your gift a little early."

Dropping the garland and ornaments in his hands on the floor, Albus quickly used his wand to pull the amplifying spell as it became apparent what Severus's gift to Minerva was. There were some lines he didn't need to cross. The two had settled their differences, and that was enough for him.

However, the _occupation _of the staff room left his Christmas decorating plan fruitless. Perhaps the resolved differences between the heads of houses would be enough to bring some much needed lightheartedness to the staff.


	51. Remus IV

"You know what it is," came a familiar voice from the doorway. Remus looked up to see the Potion's Master leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed across his chest. "What is it?" he asked, motioning to the parchment Remus held in his hands.

"Where's Harry?"

"I waited until he was gone from the hallway," Severus replied. "I'm going to ask you again," he repeated, slamming the door shut so the two of them were completely alone. The thought made Remus uneasy. "What is it?"

"The map?" Remus asked, holding up the parchment he had held so dearly during his childhood. "A childhood memory."

Severus smirked. "And you passed it along to the next generation?"

"I didn't give Harry the map," Remus said defensively. "Please, I think this was the first time I scolded him since I've arrived."

A raised eyebrow was the only emotion the other man showed. "Scolding a Potter?"

Remus walked closer to Severus, sitting on the edge of a desk, only a few feet between them. It was the calmest interaction that had ever occurred between the two of them. Whether it was because of the late hour or what they were talking about, Remus didn't know. "I think this evening has showed me that we can agree on one thing. Severus snorted. "Harry has _all _of James's characteristics- even the ones, I admit, are not the most becoming."

For a moment, Remus thought he saw Severus's glare soften, but the shadows in the room made it hard to see his face clearly. "What are you playing at?"

"Wandering around the castle along and at night with Black and dementors on the loose," he explained, his attempt at an olive branch. "That's something James would have done- put himself in harm's way for no reason, not thinking about the consequences."

Silence fell between them, Severus looking so closely at him, Remus could almost feel the way his eyes pierced through him. "Did you expect we would be friends now?"

"No," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Merely, that perhaps we can see eye to eye on a few things…enough to get us through this year."

Severus shifted his feet, letting his arms drop. "I hate you."

"Believe me, you're not my favorite person either," Remus said, offering a chuckle.

The man's face didn't move from its cold expression as Severus stepped further into the room. "I don't trust you."

"I've never expected you to," Remus replied, trying to keep his voice steady. They were getting somewhere. "But, I'd rather not be at each other for the remainder of the term."

Nodding, Severus opened his mouth to reply, but from the corner of his eye, Remus saw light begin to bleed in from the hallway. On instinct, he pulled his wand out in caution, motioning for Severus to turn and do the same. Both held their wands pointed to the door when a person stepped into the room. The light from her wand showed it was the Deputy headmistress, and both men lowered their wands. "The two of you teaming up to attack me, how sweet. Glad you're bonding," she snapped, putting out the light on her wand. "One shot at me and I could have hexed you both to oblivion."

"What are you doing up?" Severus asked angrily, shoving his wand back in his pocket.

"You never came back from rounds," she replied.

Remus watched as Severus reached out and put a hand on her waist. "Go back to bed, Min."

She crossed her arms, and Remus finally took a minute to look at her. He'd never seen her in her bed clothes before; her hair was pulled to the side in a braid. The customary bun she wore never showed just how long her dark hair was. She was wrapped in a tartan robe, looking far less intimidating than meeting her during the day. This was the Minerva that Severus knew, a Minerva, Remus realized, very few probably knew. It dawned on him that they had a life he would only ever get glimpses into. He had to admit, watching the two, it made him slightly jealous- even Severus, the most miserable git he'd ever known, had a love life he could never have. "Is everything alright?" she asked, looking at Remus.

He smiled at her, enjoying the softer side of his head of house. "Everything is fine."

She nodded. "I don't want to come back in and have to drag one of you to see Poppy," she added lightly, touching Severus's arm.

"Wait outside. I'll walk you back."

"I don't need a sitter," she replied, a touch of irritation in her voice.

"Just wait outside, Min," he repeated. "Please."

Minerva rolled her eyes, and Remus suspected that the over-protectiveness of Severus didn't sit well with the stubborn woman. It was comical; he'd never seen them like this before. The entire year, they'd been at each other's throats, and he wondered if their bickering was why the other staff were so accepting of their affair. In some ways, the chemistry was obvious. "Good night, Remus," she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Her hands were cold, but Remus smiled back. "Make it quick," she snapped over her shoulder to Severus as she let the door shut behind her.

Remus chuckled slightly at the thought of Severus being ordered around by someone. "She runs a tight shift."

"This isn't a truce," Severus snapped. "Don't get comfortable."

Putting his hands up, Remus shook his head. "I never would, Severus. I never would."

Severus didn't say another word as he opened the door to leave the classroom. Remus followed behind him to see Minerva was indeed waiting for him. Whether he didn't know Remus still stood in the doorway or he didn't care was unclear. But, Severus wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, kissing her, his forehead falling to hers for a moment. Minerva's hand had made it's way into his hair. Remus smiled to himself. "Bed," was all Severus said.

When they had parted, Minerva put her arm in his, beginning the walk away from the classroom. "What was that about?" she asked.

"I'm tired, Minerva," Severus said quietly.

After a few moments, the two were too far down the hallway for Remus to hear more, but he found himself watching them until he could no longer see them. A lump formed in his throat, knowing he would never have what they did. If a tear slipped down his cheek, he would never admit it, even to himself.


	52. Pomona V

"Come down here," Pomona shouted to Filius and Severus. "This is the most important game of the year! We have money on this!"

She watched, amused, as Filius and Severus made their way down the bleachers to the front row. "Be patient, Pomona," Filius said, taking his seat beside her, Severus beside him.

"I don't know why you two are so invested in this," Severus snorted.

"Oh please!" Pomona exclaimed, leaning over to look at Severus who was still in his normal drab robes despite his team being in the final match. He didn't have even a shred of green on him. Typical. "If we can't be in it, we want Gryffindor to win."

Severus smirked, but didn't say anything else. "It's a shame Minerva isn't sitting up here with us," Filius commented.

"Oh, I'm quite glad she's not," Severus replied.

"How much do you have on the game?" Filius asked him, an eyebrow raised.

Severus rolled his eyes. "We agreed on 5 galleons."

"No, no!" Pomona jumped in. "We're asking about your wager with Minerva, not with us."

Silence fell between them for a moment, the mummer of the crowd the only sound between them. Finally, Severus softly admitted, "Fifty galleons and an evening in Paris."

"What was that?" Pomona asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"My wager with Minerva," Severus growled.

Pomona couldn't help but laugh loudly. Filius smiled. "Oh, Merlin, I hope she wins that bet."

"We have this match in the bag," Severus replied. "I wouldn't have set such a high bet unless I was sure."

Leaning back, Pomona shook her head. As much as Severus tried to play the angry Potion's Master, he always wound up getting himself in bets with the rest of them over Quidditch. The competitiveness seemed to be in his nature. Even he couldn't resist throwing in bets as they got close to the cup. It was one of the first things he had done to bring himself into their friend group. It was nice to see a sense of normalcy restored.

Hours later, when Harry caught the snitch and the stadium erupted into applause, Pomona couldn't help but be swept up in the celebrations. The Gryffindors immediately began running towards the field, and Pomona lifted Filius into a hug, thankful to finally see Slytherin crushed. Looking down to the sea of red and gold, Pomona saw their head of house wrapped up in her Gryffindor flag, sobbing of joy.

Severus had stood at this point, his eyes narrowed to his team that made their way slowly off the field. Pomona had to admit, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. The smug boy deserved a defeat on occasion. Pomona watched as Severus's eyes fell on Minerva and a small smile overtook his face. "I see that smile," Pomona said.

"I'm simply entertained by the immaturity of Gryffindors," he replied, the smile fading.

"Oh, come off it, Severus," Filius said, still jumping in excitement at the victory. "You can be happy for her."

They stood watching the crowds as they slowly made their way towards the common rooms and out of the stadium. The three stood chatting with the rest of the staff until they saw their Deputy walk up the stairs, still wrapped up in her flag, her make-up smeared slightly down her face. She smiled when she saw the three of them, her cheeks slightly pink. "You done acting like a fifth year?" Severus asked.

Pomona ran to Minerva and hugged her, Filius trailing behind. The rest of the staff began patting her on the back, Remus especially excited by the victory of his own house. "I only saw one Gryffindor victory during my time here!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Minerva walked towards Severus, grabbing his arm. "You going to pay up?" she asked.

"Fifty galleons, Severus!" Pomona chimed in.

"You bet fifty galleons on this game?" Rolanda asked, cutting in as well.

"Yes, he did," Minerva said. "And?"

"A night in Paris," Severus muttered.

"Oh, Merlin!" Filius said with a laugh.

Rolanda walked in, wrapping an arm around Minerva. "How about we start with a round of drinks? It sounds like it's on Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes, clearly amused. "I owe Minerva fifty galleons, not the rest of you lot."

"And I would like to use them on drinks for everyone," Minerva said, kissing his cheek.

"Are you going to clean up before we go out or do you plan on going out looking like you were attacked by a Hippogriff?" Severus asked.

Minerva crossed her arms, truly looking unlike herself wrapped up in the bright colors. "I'll change," she replied. Then, she turned back to the rest of the group and said, "Meet at the front doors at seven? I should probably check on my Gryffindors and quiet them. Irma is scheduled to be making rounds tonight."

"I'll help you, Minerva," Remus offered. "I want to congratulate Harry."

Pomona watched as Severus shot Remus a glare but made no other comment. That was a first. "I'd appreciate that, Remus, thank you," she replied.

Severus and Minerva began walking down the stairs, when Rolanda grabbed Pomona. "Remember what happened last time we went out for drinks after a Gryffindor house cup victory?" she whispered.

Pomona laughed. "You and I followed Severus and Minerva back to the castle like two fifth years?"

"They could use it with everything going on."

"She's so happy," Pomona said, beginning the descent down to the field, Rolanda trailing close beside her. "They'll have a good night."

And, Pomona found, she was right. Their usual group, adding in Remus, went out for drinks to the Three Broomsticks, and even with Remus and Severus at the same table, it was enjoyable. Severus said little to Remus, and Pomona noticed that Severus was more affectionate with Minerva than normal. Filius would later note that it was probably his way of asserting his place at Minerva's side. But, the night was the best they had had all year. Looking at Filius, drunk after his first Firewhisky, Rolanda, turning her attention to Remus's sex life, and Minerva, making her usual sarcastic comments to them all, Pomona felt a sense of joy rush over her. They hadn't all been together in so long. The darkness the dementors brought to the castle had affected them all, the sense of dread present throughout the entire castle, even if the creatures weren't inhabiting the inside of the castle. Albus had warned them at the staff meeting, but Pomona would be the first to admit, she had dismissed the notion that they could cause depression from outside the thick walls. But, they had all noted the effects as the year went on. Beyond the tension with Remus and Severus, the year had still felt much more off from years past. Nobody had taken much initiative to do much together.

But now, a lightheartedness filled the bar as it approached closing time, the friends still chatting away.

Minerva and Severus were the first to leave. Minerva was completely drunk, stumbling as she stood from the table. Severus, Pomona noted, was inebriated as well, but sober enough to catch her by the waist when she stood. "You're as messy as your Gryffindors," he commented.

"Hush, Severus," she said, pressing her finger to his lips. "Take me home…or to Paris! You did promise," Minerva said in a low voice.

Severus rolled his eyes, an arm securely around her hips. "The castle will do for tonight." He turned to face the others. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Looks like our job is done," Rolanda said, jabbing Pomona.

Pomona watched as the two made their way out of the door, Minerva stumbling alongside Severus. When they had reached the outside, Pomona could see, through the lamplight, Minerva pull Severus into a kiss.


	53. Poppy VIII

**A/N: And here the POA drabbles come to a close. Feel free to throw any thoughts or suggestions about the upcoming books in the reviews section!**

A loud groan came from the occupied hospital bed, and Poppy, shaking off the tiredness she was feeling, rushed to see if Severus was awake. He'd been out for most of the night, the sedative she'd given him was a strong one. Poppy had spent the last few hours trying to keep herself awake in case Severus needed anything.

Pulling the curtain around his bed back, she saw he was opening his eyes, looking completely dazed. Beside him, Minerva was asleep in the chair, her head hanging down. "Severus?"

His eyes had a slightly blank look to them, like he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. It was a normal side effect. "Poppy…what is going on? Why am I here?"

"We gave you something to calm you down."

Severus still looking confused, pushed back the hair sticking to his still sweating face. "Black?'

"Still gone," she nodded. "Rest, Severus."

"Potter and-,"

"Asleep in their beds." A long breath came from Severus who looked too exhausted to say anything else. Poppy felt her stomach turn thinking about how hysterical Severus had been in front of the minister, Albus, and the children. It was like all the tension and the stress from the year had finally made him snap. In the years she'd known him, Poppy hadn't known Severus to be much of a shouter. She could count the number of times on one hand that she'd heard him yell over all the years he'd been there. But, hours before he had been shouting loud enough to be heard in Hogsmeade.

In some ways, she'd begun to feel a motherly protection over the young man. It had been a gradual thing, but seeing the exhaustion clear across the man's face, and knowing the trauma the year had brought up for him, she felt her heart soften. Looking closely at him, she saw that blood was trickling from the injury on his head, and Poppy grabbed a wet rag from the bucket beside his bed and handed it to him. "You're still bleeding," she said softly.

Severus took the rag, dabbing at the cut on his head. "How long as she been here?" he asked, motioning towards Minerva, his voice softening.

"Since the minister left. Albus went and got her," she explained. "We tried to calm you down, but we slipped something in your water to help."

"Isn't there some set of rules for mediwitchs that forbid you from medicating patients without their permission?" he asked with a snort. Poppy had been nervous he'd be angry, but even if he was, he was too groggy to get himself worked up.

"You're the exception," she retorted, taking the rag when he'd finished with it. "Get some sleep." Poppy began to close the curtain once more.

"Poppy?"

"Hmm?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Thank you."

"And here, I thought you'd be more furious at the sedative."

"Oh, I could hex the two of you for that," he said, glancing at the Deputy again. "But, I'm far too tired for that now. I was referring to everything…with Remus this year…" He looked up at her, his eyes filled with emotion.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"You could have told Minerva…you could have told everyone about what happened…at the shack all those years ago…"

"I'm not a gossip," she said, offering a chuckle.

Severus smirked. "I thank you for that."

"Why didn't you tell her earlier? All these years…only Albus and I knew what happened. It was clearly affecting you so strongly…"

The question clearly made him uncomfortable as he fidgeted in the bed. Severus breathed deeply; it was obvious he didn't want to discuss it. "It's complicated."

"I know you are," she nodded, putting a hand up. "I won't ask you anything else."

Severus looked thankful that she wasn't going to question him any further. Before she could protest, he had stood from the bed, looking wobbly on his feet. Poppy watched as he pulled the blanket off his bed and covered Minerva with it. The Deputy shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up. Even in sleep, Minerva wore the same stern expression. Poppy smiled at the gesture. "I could have gotten another blanket."

Shrugging, Severus stroked her cheek with his thumb. It was amazing how the man who had been screaming loud enough to wake up the castle hours before could suddenly be so gentle with her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "She should be in her bed."

"And who tells Minerva McGonagall 'no' once she has an idea in her head?"

As Severus looked towards the hospital bed, Poppy went to him, steading him to help him back up. "The lack of balance will wear off with the sedative. Sleep it off," she said, her voice harsher than she would have liked. Severus nodded, giving in, and pulling the remaining sheet up to his neck. "Don't make me come in here again."

When the light sound of Severus's snoring filled the room, Poppy unhooked her apron and dragged herself into her office and then into her personal rooms. As she stripped down to her nightgown, Poppy felt her shoulders untense now that the events of the evening had finally come to a close. The year had been a trying one. Poppy loved Remus- she truly did. But, knowing the history that his presence had brought for Severus had eaten away at Poppy. Nobody else had seen him the night that Sirius had set him up to be hurt or even killed by Remus. The man asleep in the hospital wing was the hardened version of the young boy Poppy had cleaned up that night. Laying in bed years later, Poppy could still picture the expression on young Severus's face, eyes wide with fear and body covered in bruises. Nobody else had heard how Albus had made him promise not to say a word about the incident, the incident that Severus still carried the trauma with as an adult. And Remus's presence had been a consistent reminder of that night and all the days Severus had wound up injured in the hospital wing at their hands. With the year closing, Poppy hoped Severus would finally have some peace.


	54. George

**A/N: AND WE'RE OFF! So begins the Goblet of Fire drabbles...**

"Just where do you think you two are going?" the voice of their mother rang through the tent.

George looked to his brother and smiled sheepishly as they turned to face her. "Just thought we'd see if there's any good food out there!" he replied.

"We have dinner here," mother replied.

"Yeah, but we heard that Honeydukes set up a stand somewhere in the tent section," Fred added. "We have all those extra galleons to spend."

"Our hard-earned money," George said, jabbing Fred in the ribs.

Their mother rolled their eyes, but George knew that they had her. She couldn't complain if they were spending their own money. "Molly, if they want to waste their money on candy, let them!" their father cut in. "When they're broke for the Hogsmeade trip in the fall, they'll learn their lesson."

"Twenty minutes!" she exclaimed, sounding too tired to argue. George opened the tent for Fred and the two were out into the crowd again.

Adjusting his scarf, George took in the atmosphere again. "This has to be the best thing we've done in ages!" he exclaimed.

"I think everyone in the entire wizarding world is at this game," Fred said.

"That Honeydukes stand has to be somewhere towards the middle," George said, pushing through the crowds to get to what he thought had to be the middle of the tent area.

The twins pushed and roamed through the crowds for what felt like ages, taking in the smell of everyone cooking their diner, the music playing across the field, and the cheerfulness that they hadn't seen anywhere else. After who knows how long, they found the Honeydukes stand and bought as much candy as they could. "Save some for the others?" George had asked as he bit into a chocolate frog.

"No way!" Fred replied, stuffing the candy they couldn't eat into his pockets.

As they made their way back to the tent, George let his mind wander to the game they were going to watch that weekend. While he and Fred had always talked about opening their own joke shop, and George was set on it, he had always wondered what it would be like to be a professional Quidditch player- the fame, the fans cheering, being able to play Quidditch all day. He'd thought of it since he was a kid. Suddenly, Fred stopped short, pulling George from his thoughts. His twin ducked behind a tent, pulling George with him. "What is it?" George asked.

"Peek back around and see if you see who I see," Fred replied.

George grasped the edge of the red and yellow tent, leaning practically on top of Fred to see what he was looking at. A few feet in front of them, he saw Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick seated around a fire, drinks in their hand. "Blimey!" George exclaimed, taking in the picture. "I know that they're people, but this is just weird to see."

"And I thought McGonagall's quidditch outfits were out of character for her," Fred snickered, motioning to their head of house who was in a green tartan dress with her signature witch's hat which was now also tartan print.

"Is Snape drinking?" George asked, widening his eyes as he saw the Potion's Master take a long swig out of a whiskey bottle.

"This is better than anything we ever saw on the map!" Fred exclaimed. "How easy do you think it would be to get closer and hear what they're saying?"

"Eh, not hard," George replied, finding that if they navigated it right, they could sneak around and get behind the professors' tent. "But, even if it is, it's worth the possibility of hearing a drunk Snape."

"Let's go!" Fred agreed, dragging George with him again. The two kept their heads down as the snuck around a few tents until they were able to get in the back of their tent. It was tough to hear them with the large crowd, but George remembered something he had in his pocket. Fishing among the candy wrappers, George felt what he was looking for. "The extendable ear!" Fred said when George proudly showed him.

George nodded. "This should do it." Carefully, he let the ear fall to the ground and watched with a smile as it crawled its way over to where the four professors sat. Fred leaned in, and they did their best to arrange the earpiece so they could both hear.

The first voice they heard was Professor Sprout's. "You better watch, Severus," she laughed. "Minerva is a high better."

"Oh, believe me," Snape replied. "After my most recent loss, we agreed not to make bets on the world cup."

"He's afraid to bet against me," McGonagall said with the familiar rivalry she had for school Quidditch games. "Paris did break the bank a bit."

George looked at Fred. "You think Snape and McGonagall went to Paris together?"

"No way in hell would she go with Snape anywhere," Fred said, shaking his head.

"You never did tell us how the trip was," Flitwick cut in.

"Oh, it was lovely!" McGonagall exclaimed, sounding more like a teenage girl than their strict professor. "It was only a weekend, but truly a nice break. We brought you all gifts; they're back in the castle!"

"I would have paid to see you drag Severus through Paris," Sprout laughed.

George thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head. "McGonagall and Snape?"

"Paris?"

"He must have lost a really big bet," George added. "McGonagall is more devious than we thought, huh Fred?"

"Oui!" Fred replied with a smile.

"There's no pictures, Pomona," Snape replied, his voice as monotone as usual. But George was surprised by how friendly he was with the other professors. He'd always imagined Snape stayed in his dungeons all day. The idea of Snape being part of any staff bonding was laughable. Even at the few Order meetings that he and Fred had listened in on, Snape was his normal miserable self. Here he seemed different. Must have been the alcohol. "So, if you and Rolanda have any plans to raid either of our offices for them, save the trouble."

"You two didn't take on nice photo together?" Flitwick asked.

"Even if we did, it's ours," McGonagall jumped in. "Now, let's get inside. It's starting to get cold, and I would rather not be out here when all the young, inebriated fans come out."

The all laughed, and George pulled the ear back in. The two ran as quickly as they could away from the tent, stopping for a breath only when they were out of view. "Oh, we have to find that picture," Fred finally said, breathing heavily.

George laughed. "They said that they didn't take on."

"Oh, come on! Snape said that so that nobody would look. There's one. McGonagall would certainly keep that for blackmail if she needed it over Quidditch practices or scores. You know how she gets over Quidditch."

"True," George agreed as they made their way back to the tent, neither acknowledging how mad their mother would be at how long they'd been gone. "I guess we got ourselves a project this year, huh Fred?"

"Oui oui!"


	55. Pomona VI

"Longbottom?" Pomona asked, pulling the pot of Gillyweed from her student's hand. "You're hardly talking, and you normally talk my ear off. Before we continue any gardening this evening, I must ask: what's wrong?"

Neville looked closely at her, his face drained of its normal rosy complexion. "It's nothing, Professor Sprout. Really."

Continuing to stare at him, Pomona could see his lip trembling. "Then, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Suddenly, Neville sunk down into the stool behind the table they were working at, rubbing his temples. "I…it was class today, that's all."

"What happened?"

She watched as he swallowed, turning his head. "Professor Moody…he showed us the _cruciatus_ curse…he them to us…all the unforgiveable curses…on a spider. I never actually saw what happened to my parents...I know that it was on a spider, so I shouldn't be letting it get to me this way…"

Pomona felt her stomach lurch as she saw the pain wash across Neville's face. Alastor was lucky he wasn't in the room, because Pomona wasn't sure if she could keep from wrapping her hands around his neck. Neville had become the student she had grown closest to in years. He'd showed such a passion for Herbology, and he was a lovely young man, his lack of confidence something that she'd set herself on working on as he grew up. "I'm so sorry, Neville," she said softly. The Gryffindor looked surprised at the use of his first name, but Pomona couldn't help the affection that came over her. He was becoming the closest thing she knew to a son. Placing the pot back on the table and pushing it towards him, Pomona sat down across from him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we break for tonight?"

Neville looked up at her and nodded. "I should go write my paper for Professor McGonagall."

The Deputy's name perked Pomona's ears, and she knew she had to tell Minerva what had happened. Patting Neville on the shoulder, Pomona stood. "We can pick up on this tomorrow evening if you have time."

Standing, his head was hanging down, and he slowly picked up his books. "Good night, professor," he said quietly as he dragged himself from the greenhouse.

Trying to control her breathing, Pomona felt anger flow through her as she thought more about what Alastor had done. The young boy didn't need any more stress in his life, especially not at school. Severus gave him a hard-enough time- something Pomona could never understand. Without a thought, she stood and practically ran down the hall to Minerva's office, throwing the door open without so-much-as a knock.

When the door slammed against the wall, she saw Minerva and Severus, who was standing behind her, jump at the sound. His hands were on her shoulders, but Minerva immediately stood when she saw her friend. If Pomona hadn't been so angry about Neville, she would have noticed the blush that crept across both of their cheeks. "We need to talk," Pomona snapped, her voice almost unrecognizable to herself. It had been years since she had been so angry. She was known for her cheeriness, and as much as she hated to be angry, it was beyond her control.

"Sit down," Minerva said gently, walking to put a hand on her shoulder. Pomona so desperately wanted to push her off, but she didn't. "What happened, Pomona?"

"Alastor needs to go," she said, remaining standing.

"Something we can agree on," Severus muttered.

"What happened?"

"He showed the fourth years the unforgiveable curses in class today. Neville came to work on some routine planting with me, and he told me…"

Minerva's face drained, and even Severus looked appalled, something that surprised Pomona. "What?" she asked.

"He demonstrated them on a spider."

"Dear, Merlin," Minerva muttered, walking slightly away and turning to face out her window. Her arms were wrapped around herself. "With Potter and Longbottom in there…"

Severus stood where he was, his face hard to read. Pomona wished it was just Minerva in the room. Severus's dislike of Neville had grown to anger her more and more over the years. Potter, she understood, whether it was justified or not, she understood from what she'd heard about his father. But, Neville? Over the years, she'd learned that everything about Severus was explainable- predictable even. His hatred of Neville was something Pomona couldn't wrap her head around. Sometimes, she wondered, with Minerva's love of the boy, how the two weren't constantly butting heads over it. There had to be something Pomona didn't know. "What are you going to do, Minerva?" Pomona finally asked.

A long breath came from Minerva, who turned to face her. "With the other two schools coming in a few days…I just don't know where this is going to land with Albus."

"His focus must be on the Ministry," Severus cut in.

"Why can't his focus be in two places?" Pomona fired back.

"With two other schools coming, there are many precautions he has to take."

Pomona glared at him. "What about his own students? Just because Longbottom doesn't matter to you-,"

"Stop!" Minerva snapped. "Both of you."

Releasing the firsts her hands had balled into, Pomona looked to Minerva for an answer. The woman was her rock- all their rocks. Tension had been mounting among the staff since Albus had told them at the beginning of year meeting about the tournament. Nobody, save Hagrid, seemed particularly thrilled at the idea. Minerva and Severus had both seemed more agitated with Albus than usual. Pomona knew that something was going on that only the Headmaster's two right arms knew. But, the pain on Neville's face was far more important to the Head of Hufflepuff than whatever the Albus club had brewing. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons could shove it. "Do you suggest we ignore this, Minerva?"

"No," she replied, rubbing her temples. Pomona felt a hint of guilt throwing more onto Minerva's plate. However, the woman was a teacher before a Deputy. "Alastor is…unstable. I know that his teaching methods would be…"

"Medieval?" Pomona suggested.

"Yes," Minerva agreed. "But, with the possible threat that bringing in these two other schools could bring, he is a necessary piece to the puzzle. His skills are legendary, even if he has become a little…deranged over the years."

Knowing Minerva was right, Pomona sat down in one of Minerva's chairs with a huff of defeat and exhaustion. "I say we send the others back before they even arrive- solve this whole mess."

Severus snorted. "And we agree again."

Ignoring him, Pomona grabbed a biscuit out of the tin that sat in its usual spot on Minerva's desk. "You cannot allow him to continue to teach like this all year."

"Of course not!" Minerva exclaimed. "I'll speak to Alastor. We've always had a good relationship from working together over the years; I know how to quarrel with him. I find it may sink in better coming from me, anyway," she explained, biting her nail. A bought of silence fell over them until she asked, "How's Longbottom?"

"Working on your essay," Pomona offered, half-chuckling.

"Merlin, let it keep him busy. The last thing I need is a howler from Augusta."

"If it's anything like your run in with her two years ago, I'd be open to the idea," Severus said.

Having heard about the incident in the hospital wing from Poppy, Pomona tried to bite back a laugh- Minerva kissing Severus right in front of the old prude. Pomona had always hated Augusta when they were in school. It amazed her how sweet Frank and Neville had turned out, being raised by her. "If I'm being honest, he looked…too drained to even talk," Pomona admitted.

"I'll handle Alastor," Minerva said, sitting back down at her desk, looking pleased Pomona was crunching away on her biscuits. "I'm worried about Longbottom."

"He'll be fine," Severus said.

"Would you stop?" Pomona asked bitterly.

"At some point these students are going to have to see things they don't want to see," Severus replied. As much as she wanted to argue back, Pomona knew he was right. The trio and the others in their year were growing up. It didn't make what Alastor did right, but with the way darkness was moving over their world, it felt too much like the first war. Pomona had an eerie feeling that this generation of children was about to see a lot more than they should.

"We're going to try and protect them as long as we can," Minerva said slowly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Doesn't do them much good."

Minerva's eyes met Pomona's. "I'll handle Alastor, dear. Severus, do be a little _less harsh_ on Longbottom tomorrow, would you?" Her tone was final in nature, and Severus simply nodded.

"Thank you," Pomona replied, standing. "I'll leave you two alone." As she stood, she saw Severus's hand touch Minerva's back. When she turned for the door, she suddenly remembered what the rest of the evening had in store; everything with Neville had had her so angry, she'd almost forgotten. "We have the get together in Ro's rooms tonight, are you two coming? Our last chance without the new additions for a while?"

For the first time since Pomona had come in, Minerva smiled. "Of course!"

Raising an eyebrow, Pomona looked to Severus. "And you?"

"When have I had a choice in these things?"

"It'll be fun," Minerva said, turning to face the man behind her. "It always is."

"Listening to Rolanda gossip about her sexual exploits from the summer is not my definition of fun."

"You don't know anything about fun," Minerva argued back, leaning against him. Trying to bring herself into a better mood and trust that Minerva would handle Alastor, Pomona laughed as well, shutting the door behind her.


	56. Rolanda VII

"Alright!" Rolanda exclaimed, pushing her way into the staff room. The room was quiet- as was becoming the normal with the arrival of the Bulgarian and French headmasters a few days before. She placed the parchment she'd drawn up on the center table, slapping her hand on it. "Staff- our contract!"

"What is zis?" came the tall Frenchwoman's voice from behind her.

Rolanda turned to face her, trying not to roll her eyes. Meanwhile, the Hogwarts staff were gathering around the table. "A little wager between our staff. You're welcome to join."

"What are you betting on?" Igor asked, standing and making his way towards the table.

"Watch it, Igor," Severus said, his usual sarcasm in his voice. "You used to be a fine gambler back in the day. So, I've heard." Severus hadn't even looked up when he'd spoken, his eyes as equally glued to the parchment as their colleagues. Rolanda tried not to laugh. Considering both men's pasts, she wondered how much interaction they had had before. It didn't seem like much, but Severus's disdain for the man was entertaining.

"Ten galleons each," Pomona read. "And, the person who wins gets to have everyone who loses cover a night of their rounds."

"And what exactly iz it we're betting on?"

"My students," Minerva replied, pushing a few people out of the way. "Two boys- Fred and George. They're twins, sixth years. We're betting on how they are going to try and get their way around the age line."

"Zis is outrageous!" Maxime exclaimed. "Zis must be reported to ze Ministry!"

"Calm down," Rolanda cut in. "They won't get past the thing."

"Exactly why we're placing the bet!" Pomona replied with a laugh.

"Betting on students? Igor- 'ave you 'eard of such a thing?" Maxime asked the man who was now hunched over the table and carefully reading the contract, much to Rolanda's entertainment.

"It's entirely unprofessional," he said, puffing out his chest. "But, not knowing these boys, I will wager in favor of whoever bet that they would just blast it with a stunning spell."

"I appreciate the support," Pomona said. "But you have to come up with your own. We all put in a different way, so no two people can win. Only one person wins."

"Or, it's a draw!" Filius pipped in.

"Bah! I don't know these boys," Igor said, throwing his hands up. He took a seat back next to Maxime, and Rolanda turned back to the list.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Rolanda asked, looking around the room. "When I say your name, step forward, check your guess is correct, and sign away!"

"Pomona," Rolanda read. "Blast it with a stunning spell! Go and sign." Pomona did as she was told, and Rolanda made her way down the line.

"Minerva- bribe an older student do it for them."

"Severus- Polyjuice potion to become an older student."

Severus stepped forward to sign and shot a look at Minerva. "I thought you'd be more creative when it came to your cubs."

Minerva's face reddened a bit, but she didn't fire back. Severus had asked the staff to keep his and Minerva's relationship to themselves upon Karkaroff's arrival. He hadn't explained why, but Rolanda had a feeling he didn't trust the man's turning from the Death Eaters. She couldn't blame him- he seemed to be more of a pawn trying to look like a king rather than someone who'd chosen to leave the life for a changed moral conscious. The couple had been less their usually bantering selves.

"Filius-," and so Rolanda continued reading the names. With the amount of chaos the Weasley twins brought to the castle, even the staff outside their normal circle had joined- Charity, Alastor, Hagrid, even Sybil had thrown in her own guess. Nothing like staff bonding.

"And last, Filch," Rolanda said, looking around for the caretaker.

Severus looked thoroughly amused at Argus's entry in the wager. They had a strangely friendly relationship. "Both arseholes," Minerva had muttered once over a drink, "they see eye to eye on a lot of disciplinary practices."

The door swung open suddenly, and Argus entered breathlessly, dragging his broom behind him. "Did I miss the signing?" he asked.

"Just in time," Rolanda said, handing him the quill. "Argus's money is on an ageing potion."

"Well, isn't that just dim-witted," Minerva commented as Argus signed the parchment. "I have more faith in them than a simple ageing potion."

"Awfully proud 'ead of 'ouse for a bunch of cheaters," Maxime muttered from across the room, her face buried in a French textbook.

The Head of Gryffindor's eyes narrowed. "This is not about cheating," she snapped, immediately defensive of her students. "Do you have sense of enjoyment stuffed up in that fur coat?"

"Down, kitty," Rolanda heard Severus whisper, pulling his lover's arm back.

Trying to keep Minerva from snapping more at their guest, Rolanda held up the parchment. "Here it is!"

Everyone clapped while Igor and Maxime remained looking unamused on the corner couches. Rolanda put an arm around Minerva as the rest of the staff returned to their work. "So, going to win this wager with Severus again? Your last one won you a trip to Paris."

Severus walked towards them, but Rolanda saw his eyes kept darting to Karkaroff. "Her ten galleons is coming to me," he replied.

"I do have a very good track record," Minerva replied.

"One game and you think it has made a pattern," Severus replied.

"I'd put my money on Minerva knowing her cubs better than you," Rolanda added.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I have more important things to do than talk about your two dunderhead students," he said, still sounding slightly amused.

Rolanda saw him squeeze her hand before sliding out the door.

"He seems tense," Rolanda commented to Minerva who was busy floating the parchment above the fireplace, muttering a charm to stick it on the wall. The flying instructor laughed. "Albus is going to be thoroughly entertained when he sees that."

"It's Igor," Minerva said quietly, her eyes darting to the man seated across the room. "He's probably harmless, truly. I think he's too much of a coward to go back to You-Know-Who's followers. But, Severus is always wary."

"I've never seen him look paranoid before. Aside from with Remus, he usually holds it together."

"It's another part of his past seeping into his home here," Minerva replied. "Igor knowing about us…if he is still loyal…it could get one of us killed."

Feeling a chill run through her, Rolanda ran a hand down Minerva's arm, squeezing her hand. "Don't say that, dear."

Minerva smiled and patter her hand, turning to look at her. "We'll be quite fine. It would be best not to mention this little conversation to the others," Minerva said, her voice serious. "No need to worry them."

Rolanda glanced to Pomona and Filius who were sharing a book, deep in discussion. "Especially those two; they worry."

"They do," Minerva nodded. "I would love it if everyone tried to enjoy this year a bit- the tournament, while I have my reservations, should be enjoyable to watch."

Rolanda elbowed her. "Always looking out for us, Min."

Little did any of them realize that a few days later, much to everyone's annoyance, Argus Filch would be the one sitting in his office surrounded by a pile of galleons.


	57. Albus VIII

It impressed Albus immensely how in check his two rivaling heads of houses had kept their composure through their entire round of drinks with Bagman. Minerva's eyes were darting between them all, still visibly upset about the choice to allow Harry to compete, her eyes especially cutting through Severus who had disagreed with her in front of everyone. Severus, loyal to a fault, had agreed with Albus's decision, his eyes burning into Bagman every time he made a pass at Minerva. The tension had been too thick for a knife, a chainsaw would have better suited it, Albus thought to himself. The Headmaster wondered if Bagman was truly as clueless as he seemed or too smitten to be sharing a drink with Minerva to care. However, when the door closed behind the Ministry official, Minerva was all daggers.

"And just when did you two collectively decide that we were going to just throw Harry to the wolves?"

"When Potter decided to put his name in that cup," Severus replied.

Minerva glared at him. "Oh, shove it, Severus!" she shouted, a stack of papers that sat on the desk beside her rising and scattering around in the air until they hit the floor. "You know Harry didn't put his name in the goblet."

"Minerva," Albus said, stepping between the two before they blew up his office. "You are going to have to accept my decision to let him compete. Our hands are tied- we cannot do anything once his name it taken out of the cup."

"You are choosing not to do anything, and for once, I can't figure out why!"

Albus glanced to Severus for support, but he was avoiding eye contact altogether. He sighed. "If Harry did not compete, then it could bring more danger to the boy. It's a binding contract, Minerva."

Minerva sighed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't say anything for a few moments, and the two men let her compose herself. She had managed to walk towards the door, leaning one hand against it until she turned to face them. "If so much as a hair is injured on that boy," Minerva said, her lips drawn thin, and her voice slightly shaking. "I swear to Merlin, I'll kill the both of you." Without another word, she opened the door and walked out, letting it slam behind her.

Turning to Severus again, Albus said, "Thank you."

"He's nowhere ready to compete."

"I know," Albus admitted, sitting back down at his desk, gesturing for Severus to do the same. He poured them both another drink, sighing. He let the harshness of the whisky run down his throat before speaking. "Someone put his name in that goblet." Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Albus put a hand up to stop him. "And it wasn't Harry."

Severus stared at him, taking a sip of his drink. "You have a lead?"

"Keep an eye on Karkaroff."

"He left the Dark Lord the moment things went south."

"He left because he didn't want to be put in Azkaban," Albus interjected. "Not because he didn't still believe in the cause. If Voldemort is returning…"

"And on that I think we both can agree," Severus replied, pulling up his sleeve. Leaning forward, Albus looked at the tattoo that marked the man's skin. It looked less like a tattoo and more like the three-dimensional reminder of Severus's past loyalties. It wasn't quite the throbbing black it was when Voldemort was in full power, but Albus could tell it was going to get there sooner or later.

Although he had always known the Dark Lord was returning, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of dread at the reality check that was branded on Severus's arm. "How long?"

"The last few weeks."

"Does Minerva know?"

"She's noticed the mark getting darker; I cannot hide it from her."

"You're going to have to hide a lot more from her going forward," Albus said, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow. It was a conversation he knew that the two men needed to have. With the return of the Dark Lord looming, it was more imperative than ever that Severus play his role.

Severus visibly tightened his jaw. "I don't need to be reminded of what I signed up for."

"If this thing with Minerva is to continue-,"

"Stop," Severus snapped.

"You knew when you two started this that there would come a time where your role was going to become more important."

Severus stood, beginning for the door before turning around to face him. His eyes were narrowed. "I've given up everything to do your work."

"And I'm going to continue to ask you to give up more."

"All of this!" Severus exclaimed, his voice hitching. "And you never even saved Lily. I got on this sinking ship so you would save her, and you let her die. Now, I'm going to have to throw away…"

"You love her, just like you loved Lily." Albus recognized the look in the normally bleak eyes. Severus was a master Occlumens, could keep even the Dark Lord out of his mind. But, when he spoke of Minerva, his eyes changed. That look was what had softened Albus to the former criminal all the years before.

"I…" The Potion's Master's voice trembled slightly. "What I feel doesn't matter," he said, gritting his teeth. "You're going to keep taking. And what did I ever get in return? A drab castle, a job I despise, and you didn't even save the one woman that mattered…and now Minerva…"

"I gave you your life," Albus replied, trying not to grow agitated. "A life free from Azkaban."

"This place is beginning to feel a lot like a prison," Severus growled, grabbing his robe and walking out the door.

Pouring himself another drink, Albus glanced at the portrait of Headmaster Dippet. "I cannot believe you allowed the two of them to be engaged in a relationship for so many years," he commented.

Albus rolled his eyes. "It never affected their teachings," he replied. "It made them happy."

"And now you want it to end."

"It must," he replied. "Love has driven Severus to extremes before. Their relationship will complicate his role."

"And what role is that?" Armando asked.

"Spy," Albus said. "You know he will be working both sides. It would hurt them both if their relationship was revealed."

"You should have banned it from the beginning, Albus," his predecessor replied. "You know I told you never to allow that type of behavior by the staff. It makes for a highly unprofessional environment."

"Minerva is my best friend," Albus admitted. "She was happy; they both were. Severus had lost so much…so had she."

"You've always had a soft spot for that one," Armando commented. "Your deputy- I've noticed it over the years. I understand why. She's a lovely woman- always about the school, about the students!"

Albus chuckled, downing the rest of his glass. "That she is."

Armando was quiet for a moment, Albus thankful for the silence as he shut down his office for the night. Making his way towards his rooms, Albus heard the portrait call his name again. "McGonagall, her loyalty? It's to Hogwarts."

"Always," Albus replied, squinting to see the man's painting in the now dark office.

"Then, maybe you need not worry about the two of them."

Albus laughed at the man's change of heart. "That's a bold statement coming from you, Headmaster."

"I've never seen as dedicated a teacher as Minerva McGonagall in all my years. And, Snape…he is dedicated to you, no matter the fight he puts up. I can recognize loyalty. I did in you."

Nodding, Albus smiled slightly. As he settled into bed, Albus's mind raced with what was going to happen to his two dearest colleagues as the world darkened around them. He couldn't ask Severus to end things with Minerva; even he could see through his plan clear enough to recognize the pain it would bring them both. But, Severus would need to know what to hide from Minerva. When the Dark Lord returned, Severus's role would be more crucial than ever. He would need to be in with the Death Eaters, committing heinous acts, pledging his loyalty. Minerva couldn't be part of that. Voldemort would kill her. There were many people Albus knew he would have to sacrifice for his plan; he would never allow her to be one of them.

The two men would need to talk without Severus walking out, and Albus rolled over onto his pillow, unsure of when that time would come.


	58. Hagrid III

Taking a deep breath, Hagrid clenched his fists and summoned his courage to knock on the Head of Slytherin's office door. It was late, and he expected the other man to be annoyed, but it had taken Hagrid all day to force himself to come see Snape. He straightened his bowtie and waited for Snape to open it. Finally, the door opened, and Snape looked equally surprised and, as Hagrid expected, irritated by his presence. "What is it?"

Hagrid shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking up at the piercing eyes. "I wanted yer advice, Snape, sir."

"Whatever you're inhaling out there, you should lay off it. Why, in Merlin's name, would you come to me?"

"It's about a woman, sir. And well, nobody else on staff has any recent experience with that kind of thing…er…well that I know of."

The look on Snape's face was priceless, and Hagrid felt himself blush. "You're asking me for dating advice?" he asked incredulously.

A small figure slid in behind Severus, one hand on his waist. His lover smiled at him, and Hagrid felt his blush deepen when he realized she was there too. "Am I interrupting somethin'?"

"Not at all! Come in, Hagrid," Minerva said, her hand over Severus's to push the door open to allow him entrance. Only a few candles were lit in the room, and Hagrid wondered if he had interrupted something intimate between the two. McGonagall quickly lit the candles, brightening the room as much as it could be brightened considering they were in the dungeons. "Tea?" she asked, transfiguring a glass on Snape's desk into a teapot.

Hagrid awkwardly pushed his way in, taking a seat in a chair that was decidedly too small for him. McGonagall, too, took care of that, increasing its size beneath him. Snape was still standing at the door, his mouth gaping slightly open as McGonagall continued to conjure a tea set. "Who is the woman, Hagrid?" she asked, settling down in Snape's office chair.

Glancing nervously back at Snape, Hagrid saw him roll his eyes but eventually take a seat beside him. McGonagall looked thoroughly amused by how annoyed Snape was. She handed them each a cup of tea. "Miss Maxime."

Snape coughed, a little bit of tea spilling out the side of his mouth. McGonagall glared at him, shoving a handkerchief at him. "Well, now I suppose that makes sense," she commented.

"She's a beautiful woman," Hagrid said, trying not to sound as sappy as he felt. "How do I tell her? How did you tell Professor McGonagall?" he asked Snape.

Still looking completely caught off guard, Snape opened his mouth and shut it, speechless. "I'm not talking about this."

McGonagall reached out and squeezed Hagrid's hand. "These things shouldn't be forced," she said gently. "Try and spend some time with her."

Hagrid nodded, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. He was nervous thinking about her. "I suppose I could ask her to take a walk or somethin'."

"There you go," McGonagall smiled. "If it's meant to happen, it will, dear."

Hagrid finished his cup of tea and then rose from the chair, trying not to bump his head. "Thank you, professors," he said. "I will try and find her tonight."

McGonagall stood to show him out, and even as Hagrid began for the stairs to the upper floors of the castle, he could still hear the two talking. What sounded like a playful slap echoed in the now empty dungeons. "You were no use to him."

"And what exactly was I going to tell the old oaf?"

"About all your skills with romance," she replied, her voice teasing.

Hagrid stopped his walk to listen to the two. As strange as the relationship was, they were happy, and he wanted that with Olympe. "If I remember correctly, those belong with Lockhart."

"I hate you." Hagrid laughed to himself; what Snape had done to her with Lockhart had quickly circulated amongst the staff.

"I know, love." Hagrid smiled at the way Snape talked to her. If he could be a good lover, as nasty as he was, Hagrid knew he could make Olympe happy. When silence fell over them, Hagrid began back up the stairs. "Min?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll be careful?" His voice was suddenly serious, and Hagrid stopped walking to listen. "This year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me," he growled.

"Of course; what are you saying?"

"If there comes a time where I cannot watch your back…"

"I've always looked out for myself, Severus," she replied, sounding as confused as Hagrid felt.

"Minerva," Snape snapped, his voice breaking. "I'm serious."

"As am I. Or have you forgotten the thirty years I have on you? And the other war I've lived through? I was running intelligence for Albus Dumbledore before you were born."

A long sigh came from Snape. "Igor…Moody…"

"I'll be fine," she said angrily. "I can handle myself."

"Merlin, I know that," he replied.

"Then don't treat me like a child."

"I-,"

Another bought of silence fell over them, and Hagrid wondered what Snape was so worried about. The other schools seemed so nice, and Moody was a member of the Order. If Snape was worried, he was worried. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "It's something with Albus?" Her voice sounded equally angry and hurt. Hearing her upset always tugged at a heartstring for the gamekeeper.

"I…," Snape said, his voice hoarse.

"Don't." This time, McGonagall sighed deeply. "Don't because I know you won't say what it is."

"Trust me."

"I do," she said sadly. "Merlin, I do. Despite your boy's club with Albus, I still have this unshaken faith in you both."

A soft kiss echoed into the stairwell, and Hagrid felt himself blush, knowing he'd overstayed his welcome. "Shall we finish the drinks we started before that damn half-giant interrupted?"

Minerva laughed softly. "I'd like that."

Quietly making his way back up the stairs, Hagrid ran a hand over his beard, knowing that the first step to wooing Olympe was to get himself cleaned up.


	59. Barty

Barty sunk down onto the sofa, unclipping the prosthetic leg from the stump he had become increasingly familiar with. He sighed deeply as he felt the Polyjuice beginning to wear off, his face burning slightly. The transformation out of his disguise when he was in the sanctuary of his own rooms was always more uncomfortable than the transformation to Moody. With so much Polyjuice in his system, its wearing off was always more uncomfortable than normal. As his leg grew back, a sense of relief washed over him, glad to have the freedom to walk on two legs for the evening.

A knock on his door startled him, and Barty immediately panicked. He got up and grabbed the flask of Polyjuice potion, downing it as quickly as he could. The first thing to change was the loss of his leg; it always was, and he hobbled over to the sofa, strapping the leg right back on.

"Alastor?" came the shrill voice of the Head of Gryffindor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Barty sighed, thankful his voice had changed its tone so quickly. Glancing in the mirror, he made sure he was fully transformed and then opened the door.

McGonagall was standing there, her hair braided to one side, a teapot in her hand. "Evening, Alastor."

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" he asked, trying not to show his irritation at her presence.

"We haven't had a chance to catch up since you arrived," she explained. "I thought I should stop by. It's been too long." She smiled, and Barty cursed internally, not knowing much about the friendship between the two. All he knew was that they were both Order members, and he was doing his best to avoid her. McGonagall had a clinical eye. It seemed as if she were always observing him, and the thought of being unmasked by the Gryffindor was, in Barty's opinion, the worst way he could be taken down.

"Come in," he said, standing aside to allow her entrance.

Minerva looked around his rooms but made no comment. "The tournament has had me so busy with Albus." She chuckled slightly, putting the teacup down on the coffee table. "You know the feeling."

"Aye; he's given my fair share of runs for the Order," Barty replied cautiously.

"Sit," Minerva commanded him, sitting herself down on his sofa. Barty settled in the armchair and accepted the cup of tea she handed him. "I thought you could use a change from your beverage of choice," she smirked. _So, they were buying it_. "I'm sorry our only interaction thus far was your incident with Malfoy earlier today."

"He's a bloody menace," Barty mumbled. Despite his work with the Dark Lord, Barty wasn't lying when he said he couldn't stand the Malfoy boy. He'd never liked Lucius; the man was loyal, yes, but his escape from time in Azkaban had never sat well with Barty. He was loyal to himself above all else. His son seemed just as pathetic.

Minerva chuckled. "I could never disagree with you on that." Minerva took a sip of her tea, and Barty felt slightly unnerved by her presence. It was easy to hold the crazy old man's identity when he was sitting at the staff table or teaching students who didn't know him, but an extended evening with an old friend was a challenge he hadn't expected. She looked at him carefully over her teacup, her eyes narrowing slightly. Silence fell over the two. Barty made a mental note to question Moody on why he had left out what seemed to be a long-standing friendship with the Deputy in his 'how-to's" for interacting with the Hogwarts staff.

"Is there another reason why you showed up at my door?" he asked nervously, putting his cup down on the table.

"You seem troubled," she commented.

"Troubled, huh?" Barty shifted slightly, adjusting his eye. "That's the nicest thing I've been called in years," he replied, relaxing into his role and taking another sip of his tea.

"Oh, believe me," McGonagall replied. "_Mad _Eye certainly suits you. But I've known you long enough to see past the paranoia, haven't I, Alastor?"

"I suppose you have."

"Tell me; what is it that Albus had to do to convince you to come out of retirement to live in a drab school castle?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Finally. Some familiar territory. "I would think you would be in on those conversations," he replied, pulling out the flask of Polyjuice and downing a sip.

McGonagall visibly locked her jaw, and Barty suspected some ill will between the Deputy and the Headmaster. That could certainly prove to be useful. "When it comes to the appointment of new staff, I am usually responsible for them once they're already here."

"All these years and Albus still does it all himself, huh?"

"You know how he is." McGonagall poured herself another cup of tea. "You never answered my question."

"I would think you had learned, by now, my loyalties are to Albus Dumbledore," he replied.

"I know all about your unwavering loyalty to Albus; it's something I've become quite familiar with," she muttered.

"Are you implying you're not?"

"Certainly not! I'd put my head on the line for Albus," McGonagall snorted. She pulled out her wand and Barty watched the pot begin to steam once more. "I just have begun to realize the true depth of his follower's loyalties."

Barty looked closely at her as she nonchalantly poured her tea, and he had the foreboding sense that he wasn't playing his part well enough. "You never did explain what you think is so _troubling_ about me," he said, breaking the bought of silence between them.

She raised an eyebrow. "You've been very to yourself."

"Never been much of a socialite."

"Indeed, no," she replied. "But we've always kept a watchful eye on each other, aye?"

_Merlin, this was difficult. _"That we have, Min."

She looked satisfied at this. "I know he brought you back for the tournament."

He snorted. "I didn't think it was that hard to figure out."

"What I want to know is why."

Barty leaned forward in the chair, pouring himself and McGonagall another cup of tea. A few moments of silence passed between the two. "There's talk of the Dark Lord returning."

"I know," she replied, chewing her lip. "Severus-." She hesitated as if she were about to say something, but suddenly shut her mouth. Barty had heard rumors that her and Snape were involved romantically, and he wondered if they were true. What the Dark Lord would say if he knew just how much Snape had betrayed him: sleeping with the enemy. Without confirmation, it was a dangerous rumor to spread, but Barty packed it in the back of his head. "He and Albus have mentioned it."

"Surprised to hear you and Snape have such discussions. Former Death Eater…"

McGonagall's nostrils flared, and the slight red in her cheeks all but confirmed Barty's suspicions. He would have to work on Severus. "And now I remember why I didn't keep in touch when you retired," she snapped, slamming her cup on the table. "You've done nothing but question his loyalties since the first Order meeting he attended."

"Coward is what I say," Barty replied truthfully. The man had run right before the Dark Lord's downfall and hidden behind Albus's arse. The real followers had stayed. He held no respect for Severus, but for very different reasons than the person whose body he inhabited.

The Deputy glared at him, the teapot beginning to steam more. "I came here to extend an olive branch to a friend whom I happen to miss spending time with. If you intend to continue gossiping about our colleague, then you may do so alone."

She stood and grabbed her teapot, beginning out the door. Barty stood up and shouted her name. He put his hands up. "No more on it, huh, Min?"

Nodding, the blush began to disappear from her cheeks. "I should be going," she said quietly. "It's growing late, and I do have a stack of first year essays to mark."

Barty groaned thinking about the parchments that were lining his office. Of all ways to go undercover, being a professor included the most demeaning work. "A feeling I'm growing to understand."

McGonagall put her hand on the door but turned back around. "You're a good teacher, Alastor." He snorted. "I'm serious. Your…methods…are, I admit, too extreme. Showing Potter and Longbottom the unforgiveables? Well, we've had that conversation, haven't we?" She paused and continued to look him over. Her stare made him uneasy. "Truly, though. With what may be about to come, these children need to learn a bit more than they should have to know at their age." She smiled slightly. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied, grateful when the door shut behind her.


	60. Filius VIII

The field now clear of all students, Filius helped finish cleaning up the stands with one last flick of his wand. "For a group of magical students, they really could afford to be a bit cleaner," Rolanda muttered from beside him. Feeling the same frustrations with the mess left behind after the first task, Filius simply chuckled and continued his sweep. "Pomona! Minerva!" Rolanda suddenly shouted.

Filius looked up to see the two other Heads of Houses walking towards them. Poppy trailed behind them, her apron covered in dirt, looking exhausted. "Congratulations to you both!" Filius said, noticing the relief that crossed both of their faces. "The boys did wonderfully!"

"They came out wonderfully banged up- allowing a bunch of young children to fight fully grown dragons," Poppy muttered. "Simply ridiculous."

"Young Cedric did so well," Pomona said, smiling. "It's so nice to see Hufflepuff represented in this!"

Minerva looked pale, but she smiled as well. "I'm very proud of Harry."

"Beginner's luck if you ask me," came a deep voice from behind them. Severus smirked in Minerva's direction, but Filius could see her face relax when she caught sight of him. "Where are our friends?" he asked sarcastically.

"Back with their students," Minerva replied. Filius knew that Severus was referring to Maxime and Karkaroff.

"I think this call for drinks!" Rolanda exclaimed, walking to put an arm around both Minerva and Pomona.

"I agree!" Filius replied. "It's been far too long since we've all done something together."

Pomona smiled, but Filius noted that Minerva's eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He knew that the stress of Harry competing was getting to her. The boy was so young, and Filius had to admit he was worried about him too. Severus must have noticed Minerva's face as well, for he was soon beside her, a quiet hand on her back. "I think Poppy needs a few minutes to wash up," Minerva said. "But, I'd love to go out. Who's on duty tonight?"

"Sybil and Alastor," Filius replied.

"Very good," Minerva said, sounding like she didn't believe herself that it was a good thing Alastor would be making rounds. Filius had to admit, he hadn't known Alastor personally before his coming to teach at Hogwarts, but something about the man did seem a bit off. Of course, his name was _Mad_ Eye, but even so, he'd heard about some of his interactions with students. Filius would never outwardly question Albus's decisions, but this one didn't feel quite right.

"Let's go get ourselves changed," Pomona said, pulling Minerva towards the castle. "We'll only be a few minutes!" Pomona called over their shoulders. Poppy trailed slowly behind them.

Filius turned to look at Severus. "Can't always get a word in with that one," he said light heartedly.

Severus smirked. "Walk with me, Filius."

"Of course," he agreed, wondering what was troubling the younger man.

Filius followed behind him as they began walking around the edge of the field. "What's on your mind, Severus?" he asked gently, after a few moments of silence had passed between the two.

Severus took a deep breath, and Filius tried to read the blank expression that took over his face, but he couldn't. "I can't say much, Filius. You understand this."

"I understand your loyalties are complicated."

"Many things are just suspicions at the moment."

Once more, they walked in silence, Filius trying to process what the other man was implying. "I'm trying to understand, Severus. I am."

Severus stopped walking for a moment, staring at him. Filius forgot how unnerving his stare could be. "Can I trust you, Filius?"

"Of course!"

As if he were examining him, Severus's eyes continued to focus on him before beginning their walk again. "I'm trusting you with something important."

"Albus sent you to talk to me?"

"No," he said heavily. "This is something I'm asking of you."

"What is it, my boy?"

"I need you to promise me that you'll look after Minerva."

Filius felt his stomach knot. The way Severus was talking, it sounded as if he were going to be gone in the morning. "You can't say something like that and then not explain," Filius exclaimed, grabbing Severus's arm so he stopped walking out. "Explain yourself."

"I'm not saying anything is going to happen to me," he snapped. "But, Karkaroff, bringing back a long-forgotten tournament, you can't be thick enough to deny the signs?"

Filius dropped Severus's arm. He knew what Severus was talking about, and as far removed as he was from the Order's activities, even he had begun to sense that things were feeling eerily like the Dark Lord's first rise to power. Even Pomona had mentioned it to him over tea one evening. They all knew the world was growing darker. But, his isolation in school activities had left him with a blissful sense of naivety until his walk with Severus. "I have noticed," he said slowly. "But, I must say. If the Dark Lord is close to returning, Minerva is going to be more likely to protect me than I her. You know she's always been that way. And where is it you think you'll be?"

"I'm not going anywhere. But you know of my duties to Dumbledore."

"I know they go far beyond teaching potions and mentoring the Slytherins, yes."

"If they interfere with my ability to…"

"Be there for Minerva?"

For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Filius saw Severus's eyes soften. He always appreciated seeing the real Severus that hid beneath the black robes and snide remarks. "Yes."

"I've always had her back, my friend."

"She can be impossible."

"I believe the word is stubborn."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Ravenclaws are the sensible ones. I trust you will remain so as things develop."

"I'll always have both of your backs," he assured his colleague. "I'm flattered you would speak to me about something like this."

"You've been a good friend, Filius." Brushing back the tears that sprang to his eyes at Severus's affections, Filius nodded.

"That means a lot coming from you."

"Hm?"

"That you consider me a friend."

Severus nodded. "Well, you've done a good many things for me."

"Let us hope your request remains unnecessarily," Filius said, pointing towards the three women hurrying back towards the field. "And enjoy some drinks for the evening."

They had almost made their way around the entire arena when Severus stopped again. "Not a word, Filius."

"I wouldn't dare," he said, patting Severus's arm. They had made their way back to the entrance, and the other staff were waiting for them. Minerva had changed into a more sensible set of robes, making her way towards Severus. Watching Severus slip an arm around her waist and lead her alongside the group to Hogsmeade made Filius a little bit sad. He knew that war was going to complicate things for everyone, but especially for them. As Minerva whispered something to Severus, Filius smiled to himself. The two had grown to mean a lot to him, and he hoped that as the world grew darker, they would continue to find a light within each other.


	61. Pomona VII

Pomona dragged Severus with her down the hall, pulling him in the direction of the Transfigurations room. "Where exactly is it you're taking me?" he asked angrily. "I have a stack of parchments the size of the astronomy tower to mark."

His hand was sweating in hers, but Pomona didn't let go of the Potion's Master, determined that he would be satisfied with what she was about to show him. "Just trust me for once."

"I'm not the trusting type," he muttered. The sight of the brooding man being dragged down the hall by the Herbology professor earned a couple of snickers from students in the corridors. Pomona drank in the embarrassment it was causing him.

As they approached Minerva's classroom, Pomona saw Rolanda and Poppy still peeking around the doorway. "What in Merlin's name-!" Severus began to shout, but Rolanda reached out and covered his mouth as he glared at them.

"Shove it, Severus!" Rolanda hissed. "Or you'll give us away."

"And what exactly is it you're spying on this time?" he asked.

Pomona grabbed Severus by the shoulders and physically moved his body to face the inside of Minerva's classroom. Along with Severus, she saw young Ronald Weasley, his hands awkwardly on her waist, waltzing across, or rather, being clearly forced to waltz, across the room. Severus's face turned bright ride, and a smirk overtook the angry expression that had marred it moments before. "We thought you'd appreciate this," Pomona whispered.

Severus crossed his arms, and Pomona noticed the smirk turn into a smile. "It looks like trusting you pays off."

"Jealous?" Rolanda asked lightly.

"No, but she should be."

"And why is that?" Pomona jumped in.

"This beats anything she's ever had on me."

"Even the dueling club with Lockhart?" Poppy asked.

"Even the dueling club," he replied.

"You didn't know about the dance lessons?" Rolanda asked.

"No; did any of you?"

"No, but I'm not surprised," Pomona replied honestly. "Minerva has made it her goal this year to make her Gryffindors look as dignified as possible. She's still angry about Maxime's comment in the staff room about Fred and George."

"That was months ago," Severus said incredulously.

"Yes, well, she's been pestering Filius and I about what we're doing to prepare our students for the ball," Pomona said. "She keeps saying how Gryffindor will not make fools of themselves."

"She hasn't said a word to me," Severus said.

"Nobody expected you to do anything to make your Slytherins appealing for a dance."

"Fair enough," Severus muttered.

The group turned their attention back to the dance lessons they'd come to watch and saw that the entire room was full of boys and girls dancing together. Merlin, she's forgotten how awkward the children were. It was easy to go through classes without seeing them as any more than a head to teach but seeing them put in a position with any romantic inclination reminded Pomona how young they were. "She's a good dancer," Rolanda said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Pomona smiled as Severus's face blushed slightly.

"Minerva's dancing abilities do not interest me. What interests me is how in the world I am going to use this against her. Slytherin is behind on points; I could use some extortion."

"You're not even thinking a bit about dancing with her?" Pomona said, jabbing him in the ribs.

Severus straightened himself up, and Pomona could see from the look in Rolanda's eye that she too was not fooled by his stuffy demeanor. The man's eyes hadn't left his lover. "Do you three have to constantly make our life into your own fairy tale?"

"I resent that accusation," Poppy pipped up. "These two are your problem."

"No matter," Severus replied, ignoring Poppy's comment. "I appreciate you three for bringing me here."

As the students began to clear the room, the professors flattened themselves against the wall, trying to blend into the crowd. A few students caught notice of them, but they were all gossiping too much to pay them any attention. "That will be all, Mr. Filch," Minerva's voice came.

"Want me to put the tables back?" the caretaker asked.

"I'll take care of it," she replied. "And, remember, Argus, not a word to the other staff."

"And if they ask?'

"Those ten galleons should keep you quiet."

"Good day, ma'am," he muttered. Pomona saw him leaving the room, stumbling as he carried the record player away.

Pushing Severus into the doorway, Pomona watched as the other two laughed. He glared at her and adjusted his robes. "Min?"

Unable to see what was going on, Pomona wished that she could have seen Minerva's face. "Severus! What are you doing here? Don't you have essays you need to be marking?"

"I do," Severus replied, his voice back to its usual smoothness. "I could ask the same of you."

"I had some duties to attend to for my students."

"That required Filch and a record player?"

Silence fell over them for a moment until she asked, "How much did you see?"

Rolanda pushed past Pomona and then proceeded to pull her into the doorway. Minerva was standing in the middle of her classroom, hands on her hips, face bright red. "Poppy and I saw the whole thing. Severus only came when you and Mr. Weasley began your duet."

Minerva bit her lip, and Pomona was trying with great difficulty not to laugh. "Snooping is something I'd expect from the two of you, but Severus?"

"Don't forget Poppy!" Rolanda chimed in.

Poppy glared at her, but reluctantly stepped in the doorway as well. "I'm sorry, Min."

"I can't do one thing without all of you knowing, can I?"

"Not a chance," Severus muttered.

"Well, at least my students won't embarrass themselves next week at the Yule Ball. I don't see any of you making an effort to put Hogwarts on the up and up."

"You really think a few forced dance lessons will have the Weasley twins acting like Godric Gryffindor?" Severus asked, clearly amused.

"Someone's got to show up those snobs!" Minerva huffed, pulling her robe tightly around her.

"I expect a top-notch performance from you then," Severus replied.

Minerva glared at them. "If you all are done, I have marking to do." She pushed past them without another word, and Pomona watched as Severus's eyes followed her down the hall.

"Did we deliver?" Rolanda asked, breaking the silence.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "I thank you, ladies. If you don't mind, I also have marking to do."


	62. Rolanda VIII

"Severus?" Rolanda called, feeling the effects of the alcohol Albus had added to the punch once the students had turned in for the night. She watched as the Head of Slytherin stormed out of the Great Hall, looking angrier than usual. Keeping her balance as best she could, Rolanda managed to catch up with him when he was halfway down the hall, grabbing his arm.

His head whipped around, anger flashing in his eyes. "What?" he snapped.

"There's a lady in red waiting for you."

Severus glared at her, his glare piercing through her. "She's being well cared for, isn't she?"

Rolanda almost laughed when it dawned on her what was running through Severus's mind. _The greasy git is jealous_, she thought to herself. "Grow up and go dance with her."

"I will do nothing of the type," he replied, adjusting his robes as if it would make him appear more dignified.

"You're acting like an insolent fifth year," she said, narrowing her eyes. He was drunk, but she hadn't noticed him drinking much throughout the night, off with Igor for what seemed like hours. "How often do you and Minerva get an opportunity like this?"

"This is a child's party and a show for the Ministry."

"And now the children are gone, and Albus has allowed us to make better use of it," Rolanda pointed out. "And it seems the Ministry is on its way out," she added, motioning to Bagman and Minerva who had just come out of the Great Hall.

Severus looked smug as over, his eyes set on Minerva, who Rolanda had to admit, looked gorgeous in her red robes. Everything she wore was normally black or dark green. The red stood out well against her pale skin. As angry as she could see Severus was, Rolanda could tell that his eyes were interested in her. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Minerva," Bagman said with a fake sense of chivalry. The Potion's Master's jaw was tightening, and Rolanda watched as Bagman kissed her cheek for the umpteenth time that evening.

Minerva nodded and waited until he was far down the hall to turn to where Rolanda and Severus stood. The smile on her face melted quickly when she saw Severus's face. "Have a good night, Professor?" Severus asked, his voice biting.

"You know Albus asked me to keep Bagman happy," she replied, her voice equally irritated, walking towards them.

"Always the loyal deputy, aren't you?"

Knowing she was in the way, Rolanda slipped into the Great Hall, peering around the doors so she could still see them. Minerva had made her way towards Severus, a hand on his arm. "I am. I did my duty, and I was rather hoping we could enjoy the rest of the evening together…that is if you're done breaking up all the snogging in the castle this evening?"

Severus smirked. "Well, it seems the other Heads of House were preoccupied. Just carrying the weight."

Minerva wrapped her arms around his waist, and it was clear that Severus was making no effort to move away. Rolanda laughed to herself. One hand fell to her behind while the other began to pull pins out of her hair. As her black and silver strands fell against the red robes, Rolanda felt herself tear up at how pretty she looked. Earlier in the week, a few students had been snickering on the Quidditch field about the Transfiguration's Mistress's comment about letting her hair down. Severus kissed her deeply, and when they parted, Minerva whispered, "Let's take advantage of the rest of the night. I think it's your turn to keep me happy." Severus's lips fell to her neck, unbuttoning the top of her robe when Minerva pulled away, smiling mischievously. "I do believe you owe me a dance."

Before Severus could protest, Minerva was dragging him past Rolanda into the Great Hall. Only a few of the staff were left for the evening- Poppy, Albus, Filius, who was far more inebriated than he should have been, Pomona and Argus who had been having the most fun Rolanda had ever seen him have. The decorations were still up, and Rolanda had to admit Hogwarts had outdone itself. Snow continued to sprinkle from the ceiling, piling lightly on the floor. The children as well as Igor and Maxine had retired for the evening, and Rolanda appreciated the chance to relax around the part of the staff she truly enjoyed. Everything had been so different with the arrival of the others- their usual friend gatherings more awkward with the others around. The staff room was lacking its same, laid back feeling. Aside from when Sybil was walking around predicting whose death was next, the staff room had always been a place Rolanda found a comfort. With the strict Russian and snobby Frenchwoman, things were never quite as they had been.

Walking towards the punchbowl, Rolanda looked up and saw Minerva pulling Severus to the middle of the now empty dance floor. Well, it was almost empty, aside from Argus continuing to enjoy his dance with Mrs. Norris and Filius attempting to demonstrate to Pomona how he had 'crowd-surfed' earlier in the evening. With his arm around her waist, Severus looked far more like a gentleman than he ever had. "There's a sight I never thought I'd see," a soft voice came from behind her.

Rolanda turned to see their Headmaster behind her, handing her a drink. Accepting it with a smile, Rolanda toasted it towards the dancing couple. "I think you should dim the lights a little," Rolanda teased.

Albus waved his wand and suddenly the bright white lights faded to a much more romantic shade. Rolanda whistled, and Minerva and Severus immediately jumped out of each other's arms. Minerva glared at her. "Would the two of you stop?"

"Only trying to set the tone," Rolanda replied. Severus's face was bright red, but when Minerva pulled him back towards her, he looked too interested in her to let the embarrassment tear him away. "They still work," Rolanda commented to Albus.

"It's a dangerous pairing," Albus added.

"They were either going to kill each other or fuck- one of the two."

"I suppose we see which of the two happened."

"I wouldn't ever say Severus looks happy, but when he's with her, it's the closest I think he'll ever come to it." Rolanda watched as Severus, clearly thinking nobody was watching, kissed Minerva's forehead, tucking her hair behind her ear. They were whispering to each other, Severus pulling her closer as they continued across the floor. "Maybe, we should leave them be," Rolanda suggested.

"For now, yes," Albus agreed.

"For now?" Looking up at the Headmaster, Rolanda saw the normal twinkle in his eye, but there was something missing from his normal look. Since the start of the term, Albus had been around less, shut up in his office more. Whispers among the staff suggested that something dark was coming. Charity had whispered about her fears to Pomona a few times, Rolanda overhearing them. For the most part, she'd shrugged it off, but the lackluster in Albus's eyes suggested she should be more concerned.

"Sometimes duty becomes greater than personal joys," he said in his normal, mentoring voice. Yet, it unnerved Rolanda. "Let's let them enjoy tonight, hm?"

Albus put an arm around her shoulder, guiding her out of the Great Hall. The others seemed to get the hint and followed behind, leaving the couple to enjoy the remainder of the dance.


	63. Argus II

It had to be Potter. It always was, somehow. Every time there was a disturbance in the halls at night, it was Potter. Moody and Snape had heard it too. Snape was on his side; he knew Potter caused most of the problems that had emerged in the last few years. The damn fourth year was just so hard to catch in the act. That is, of course, except for the time he'd had the nerve to petrify Mrs. Norris practically in front of him.

Argus continued his sweep of the halls for the night. As he rounded the corner by the library, he heard a familiar voice. "Get off of me!" The sound of a body slamming against the wall alerted him, and he took off running towards the direction the sound came from.

As he peaked around a side corridor, he saw the Deputy pointing her wand at the Russian professor that, in his first agreement with the rest of the staff, Argus had a bad feeling about. Over the past few months, he'd shared a few, normally, rare moments with some of the other professors with comments about the visiting schools. For him, it had created even more of a mess to clean for people even more intolerable and ungrateful than the normal students. "I came to talk!" Karkaroff was picking himself off the floor, presumably the body Argus had heard slam moments before. He had to chuckle to himself at the sight of it.

McGonagall's eyes were fierce; Argus had gotten nasty looks from her before, but nothing compared to the hate he saw in that moment. "I believe I made it quite clear that I have no desire to speak to you, Igor. I have nothing to say."

"I don't care what you desire. I'm not going to ask you again."

"If you wanted the information about the Dark Lord so badly, you shouldn't have fled like a coward. Maybe you'd have a seat at the table."

With a single flick, Karkaroff sent her wand flying, and panic immediately washed over Argus. He was helpless if Karkaroff tried anything. "Then I guess we're going to do this the hard way, hm?"

Despite McGonagall's best efforts to get her wand back, the man loomed over her, and Argus watched as Karkaroff pinned her against the wall of the corridor. "You're not getting anything out of me," she muttered, spitting in his face.

Karkaroff's face twitched, but Argus thought he looked more scared than threatening. "I will ask one more time. What has Severus told you? Is he coming back?" As the other man reached for the buttons on McGonagall's blouse, Argus fled, his stomach lurching at what was about to happen.

He didn't care much for magic, and he didn't care much for the school. But it was his home, and despite the animosity between them, he never wanted to see any of the staff hurt. With his parents gone, they were the closest thing he had to family. McGonagall, especially. Of course, she'd never been particularly kind to him, but she'd always been fair, and that was enough. As his heart raced, he ran as fast as he could to the only person he could think of to help, dropping his mop and bucket along the way.

When he reached the Potion Master's office, he banged as hard as he could on the door, breathing heavily from the run. Snape opened the door, looking especially irritated at his presence. "What do you want?"

"McGonagall-," Argus managed to huff out. Without another word, Snape walked out the door, pulling Argus down the hall with him.

"What?"

As Argus led him to the scene, he tried to explain what had happened. "It was only a minute I was there, sir. She was fighting with Karkaroff, she was. When I got there, she had 'im on the floor, but the next thing I know, he has her pinned up on the wall."

Unable to see the other man's face, he could feel the hand that dragged him down the hall begin to shake. Both running, they made it to the corridor in the matter of minutes, Snape letting go of him as soon as he heard the two voices. "I'll hex you myself."

Argus peaked around the corner to see McGonagall had regained her wand, holding it at Karkaroff's neck, her blouse ripped open, much to his disgust. He hoped that was all that happened in the time he was gone. Much to Argus's surprise, the moment Snape entered the scene, he did something that Argus had never seen a wizard do before- he shoved his wand in his pocket and hit Karkaroff with such force, the man fell to the ground and was out cold.

While Karkaroff worked to regain his conscious, Argus watched as Snape grabbed McGonagall, pulling her against him almost immediately. "Min, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice indicating otherwise.

Trying not to watch the couple, but also not quite ready to leave, Argus picked up his mop and bucket. Both were breathing heavily, and Snape had his nose buried in her hair. "Did he?" he asked so softly that Argus almost couldn't hear.

"No," she replied. Argus felt relief wash over him. "How did you know?"

"Filch, come here," Snape replied.

Revealing himself, he saw her cheeks redden. He knew he had seen her in a way she would never want to be seen. "Mr. Filch, how did you know?"

"I saw him, ma'am. When he went after you, I went and got Professor Snape."

McGonagall rubbed her temples, dislodging some of her hair. "Thank you, Mr. Filch. Not a word, do you hear me?"

He nodded vigorously. "I'm glad you're okay, ma'am."

"Yes, well," she muttered, pulling away from Snape and attempting to button her now ripped blouse. Her brassiere was completely exposed, and Argus tried not to look. Snape must have read his mind, because he muttered a spell Argus couldn't make out and mended it. "I should be finishing my rounds for the evening."

"No," Snape snapped. "Filch, get her to her rooms."

"Do not treat me like an invalid."

"I'll handle this," Snape replied, motioning towards Karkaroff. "Go." Silence fell between them as Snape's voice cracked uncharacteristically.

For the first time, McGonagall didn't put up a fight and marched off in the direction of her rooms. As Argus turned to leave, a hand caught his collar, and he felt himself dragged towards the Potion's Master. "You get her back to her rooms and wait there until I get there. If there is so much as a scratch on her when I'm back, I'll kill you myself," he hissed.

Argus nodded vigorously and followed behind the Deputy. When he caught up with her, McGonagall was climbing the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. "Mr. Filch, I assure you I'm fine on my own."

"Professor Snape asked me-,"

"I don't care what Severus asked you to do!" she snapped, turning around to face him. Her eyes were darting around, and he could see she was unnerved. He imagined even a close call could do that to you. Glancing down, he saw her knuckles were practically white, gripping to the railing. A moment of silence passed between them until she sighed. "Let's go," she said quietly. The rest of the walk was uneventful, and Argus hoped Snape would be back soon so that he could leave her be. When they reached her room, Minerva turned around again. "I apologize for snapping," she said, straightening her blouse as if to try and restore a big of dignity to herself.

Argus nodded. "I'm sorry that happened to you, ma'am."

She waved her hand, but Argus could see it tremble. "I don't want your apologies, is that clear? You did what you needed to do, and for that, I am grateful."

"I'm not so awful," he blurted out.

McGonagall widened her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I'm saying, I suppose…I care about this school too. And all of you."

Her expression softened. "I know."

"You may go, Mr. Filch," a voice came from behind him. Snape was walking up the stairs and his eyes looked right past Argus to his lover.

"Good night," he said awkwardly.

Snape pushed past him, taking her hand, but she shoved him off, wrapping herself in her robes and walking into her room. "Never thought I'd say it, but thank you," Snape said.

"Take care of her, sir." Snape snorted and shut the door behind him.


	64. Fred

"It's gotta be in here!" George explained, turning to face him.

"We don't even know if the picture exists," Fred said breathlessly, having ran quickly as George rushed to Snape's office door after they saw him leave for the night.

George muttered a quick "_Alohomora,_" and the door clicked open.

Snape's office always unnerved him, but Fred felt a sense of satisfaction breaking in without Snape's knowing. The man seemed to know everything, and to finally have a leg up on him after years of mediocre pranks felt good. There was nothing but bottles lining the walls of the office, a dusty desk, and an old table with a concoction of potions and ingredients spread across it. "I don't think Snape is going to have this just sitting out," Fred said.

"Even if it isn't, it feels good to be in here without him knowing, doesn't it?"

Turning around the bottles that were laid out across the table and reading them, Fred laughed. "It does!"

They continued to snoop around the office, Fred tempted to take some of the bottles and tuck them away to experiment with for some of their pranks. Yet, his fear of Snape still held him back from stealing from his stores. Maybe by his seventh year, he'd feel ready to start stealing from the Potion's Master. "Fred!"

"What?"

His brother was standing behind Snape's desk with a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand. "Snape's drinking on the job."

"Should we have some?"

"Ah man, Fred! What do you think?"

"You think if we take it, he'll miss it?"

"Probably."

"Open it up and give me a swig." Fred and George took a seat on Snape's desk, pushing his bottles and parchments aside. George took a drink out of the bottle and handed it to Fred. As he let the whisky slid down his throat, he grimaced. He'd only had a few drinks in his life, and none of them were as strong as whisky.

The two sat in a smug silence for a few moments until he heard footsteps coming from the hallway and turned, panicking, to look at George. "Do you think that's Snape?"

"What do we do?" Fred asked.

"Get under the desk," George hissed, pushing himself off the desk and pulling Fred with him under the large, oak desk, hoping to Merlin Snape wasn't going to decide to sit at his desk for the night.

They heard the door open and looked at each other, both trying not to breathe. The familiar sound of a wooden cane hitting the floor echoed through the room. "Mad Eye?" Fred mouthed to his brother.

"I guess," George mouthed back.

Fred felt a sense of relief wash over him as they listened to the man hobble around, clinking potion bottles as he did. He wondered what he was doing with Snape's stores. After a few minutes, it occurred to Fred that Snape must have wondered the same thing because the familiar and dreaded voice suddenly came through the room. Fred had to slap his hand over his brother's mouth to keep him from gasping. "Late night stroll, Mad Eye?"

A gruff groan came from the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. "I'm assisting Minerva with the hostages for tomorrow's task."

_Hostages?_ Fred looked to George whose face held the same shocked expression that he felt.

"Are you?" Snape asked, clearly not believing him.

"She needs some more potions to keep them asleep."

"And she sent you?"

"Funny, isn't it?"

"What's funny?"

"That she didn't ask you."

A pause followed, and Fred, even through the thickness of the desk's wood, could feel the tension between them. "I should check in with her as she may need some more competent hands when it comes to potions. Perhaps you would be of more help if she intended to scare them with the unforgiveables."

Moody chuckled. "You're still holding that to me, huh? According to Dumbledore, I must be doing something right or else you'd have the job. Right, Severus?"

"I've never liked you."

"The feeling is mutual, though I think you know that."

"Don't let me find you in here again."

The sound of bottles clinking came again. "Found what I needed."

"I'll take it," Snape snapped, his voice colder than normal. "Don't need you poisoning the students. If Minerva wanted someone incompetent to handle this task, she would have asked Sybil."

Without a word, Fred could hear both men leave the room, the door slamming behind them. The two sat in silence for a few moments, making sure that the room really was empty. "Merlin," George muttered, breaking the silence. "Hostages? Did you hear that, Freddie?"

Getting up and stretching, Fred felt his back crack. "Who do you think the hostages are?"

"I don't know. We saw Harry after dinner, so it can't be the champions."

"Do you think they're in McGonagall's office?"

"I think that we can find a lot in McGonagall's office."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "You're determined that the picture is in there?"

"It has to be! If there's one thing McGonagall loves, it's having anything she can to have a leg up on Slytherin for Quidditch. She could use that for blackmail."

"Let's go!"

And so, desperately wishing that they had Harry's invisibility cloak, the two made their way through the hall to get to McGonagall's office. When they got there, thankful for not running into Filch or any teachers on a late-night walk, Fred peeked around and saw both McGonagall and Snape with familiar faces asleep on her floor. Trying not to gasp at the sight of Hermione and their younger brother, Fred grabbed George and pulled him so he could see. "Are they okay?" he asked, whispering into George's ear.

"McGonagall isn't going to hurt them," George whispered back. "Snape might, but McGonagall won't."

"They'll sleep until they're above the water tomorrow," Snape said, leaning against McGonagall's desk.

"I don't feel it right to just leave them here overnight," she replied, looking down over her spectacles at the sleeping students and following his lead, standing beside him.

"You're going to just be watching them sleep."

"What if they wake up?"

"Do you trust me?"

McGonagall looked up at Snape, and Fred noticed that her eyes softened for a moment. "To take care of children? No." Snape snorted. "But, to do a better job than Alastor at administering the proper potion dosage? Yes."

"Glad I earned that much after all these years," he muttered.

The familiarity between the two was something Fred had never expected, and if he wasn't so focused on his worry for his brother and friend, he may have paid more attention to it. "Pomona will be doing rounds tonight, I'm sure she'll check on them."

"Get some rest for tomorrow," Snape said, standing and walking towards the door. Fred and George both pulled away, flattening themselves up against the wall, trying to prepare in case the professors came into the hall. They couldn't see but they could still hear their whole conversation.

"I hate this whole thing," McGonagall said, unlike her usual self. "Dragons, putting students to sleep…"

"Bring it up with Albus."

"He doesn't listen to me anymore."

"Did he ever?"

"Perhaps at the beginning."

"That's the way he works, isn't it?' Snape asked, angrily.

As the two continued to talk, Fred felt a bit of guilt listening to their conversation. They had only wanted to snoop around for the photo, but it seemed that he and George were getting some gossip from amongst the professors. "What is?"

"Albus."

"You know better than I do."

"Minerva…with everything that is about to happen, I…" Snape's voice trailed off, and if Fred hadn't seen him in the room moments before, the softness of it would have left him to believe it was someone else speaking. Silence fell over them until McGonagall broke it.

"What is it?"

Snape paused before speaking, and Fred heard his voice regain its normal composure. "Mad Eye may still be snooping about; let's get out of here. I'm not in the mood for any more of him this evening."

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Not now, Min. Let's go."

George suddenly grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him around the corner. He thanked his brother's quick thinking as they hid down a side hallway. They heard footsteps leave McGonagall's office, the door shut, and the footsteps fade down the hall. "Come on!" George said, lunging back towards McGonagall's office.

After inspecting Ron, Hermione, and the others, Fred and George came to the conclusion that, whatever it was they were being used for, they were at least safe in McGonagall's hands. They were breathing and seemed to just be in a heavy sleep. "Fred!" George shouted once they had resumed their looking. "We really did it!"

Running to McGonagall's desk, Fred looked at the small picture frame in George's hand. Inside was a picture of none other than Snape and McGonagall, the Eiffel Tower behind them. "I can't believe this is real! What in Merlin's name do you think brought them to Paris?"

"I'm telling you, a bad bet, it was! Only way this could have ever happened!"

"Did you notice, though?" Fred asked. "How comfortable they were talking with each other just now?"

"Staff gossip," George said, waiving his hand. "Who better than Snape and McGonagall to gripe about other teachers?"

"True," Fred said, trying to put his finger on what about the two seemed so different. "It just felt…"

George looked closely at him, and Fred knew that he could read his mind. "Are you trying to say you think Snape and McGonagall are shagging each other?"

Feeling his face turn red, Fred shook his head. "No, no!"

"It's not surprising that they're friends," George replied. He held up the picture like it was his prize possession, and Fred had to admit, he felt just as proud that after months of planning and searching they'd found it.

Fred took the frame from George, laughing at the photo. They were both in Muggle clothing and looked entirely unlike themselves. "Old McGonagall can pull off that jumper, eh George?"

"Not bad," he said, snatching it back. "Let's get out of here before someone else comes in. We've had too many close calls tonight!"


End file.
